A Trip To Mt Ebott
by The Khaotic Weirdo
Summary: After the death of your mother, your father, the King of Wicardocia, decided it would be best to send you across the sea to the family house in Mt Ebott for awhile to relax and just pull it all together. He wanted you to make a few friends and have a normal life for once...Yet your life was far from normal but this wouldn't be too bad right? (ReaderxBara Sans)
1. Make friends they said!

It was 8:30 in the morning. Normally you wouldn't be up this early because you weren't really a morning person but you didn't have much of a good rest. You've been up. Staring at the ceiling, frustrated that for the second night in a row you've been unable to sleep.

Was it because you were overthinking? Or because this didn't feel like home? You were so used to the busy noises of butlers and maids rushing around preparing for the day. So used to the sounds of the village children laughing and playing hide and seek….

Sighing, you sat up, running your hand through your curly pink hair. You picked up your phone and scrolled through 3 messages: 2 from your father and 1 from your younger brother.

 **-King Dad Guy: I know you're still healing...but maybe making some friends could help**

 **-King Dad Guy: Don't you worry Lea. The castle will still be here when you return..so take all the time you need. I love you.**

Your heart ached. You knew your mother's death was just as hard on your father as it was on you yet he was so worried about you. Then there's that incident with the...

You responded to the message and hopped out of bed before you could finish the thought.

"Maybe going out wouldn't be so bad…" You whispered. You were a bit excited. You've never left the mansion since you arrived here. Lately, you've wanted to do nothing but cry and lie in bed all day. Walking into your large closet, you pulled out a few outfits which included a purple dress that stopped at your thighs, a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with the words "Bad to the bone" and some shorts and a white top. You went with the skinny jeans and the tank top. Soon you were in and out of the shower and putting on your clothes.

You stopped in front of a mirror, almost admiring yourself. You were a bit on the curvy side but you liked it. Pulling on a jacket, you looked at your phone again to see if your father responded, which he didn't.

"He must be busy…" You muttered. You opened the other unread message from your younger brother.

 **-Luka Skywalker: Hi! I miss you. Will you be back for my birthday? You better! You promised me. Anyway. I haven't received a picture yet. You told me you would send selfies every day while you're gone. :P Love you Lea!**

You rolled your eyes and laughed. You were getting bossed around by your 9-year-old brother. Opening your front camera, you held up the peace sign and smiled widely.

 **You: Good morning Luka. I haven't even been gone that long but I miss you too. I will be home for your birthday. Why would I not?! You're my favorite brother after all.**

You quickly sent a message afterward, snickering.

 **You: But don't tell your other brothers!**

 **Luka Skywalker: I won't! You look awesome! Have a good day.**

You shoved the phone in your back pocket and left your room, heading down the grand staircase. Your family was always for a color theme and in this house, it was black, white, gold and peach. Your mother always believed colors held meaning. Black for power and elegance. White for goodness and purity. Gold for wealth. Peach..well pink for love and friendship. Overall it was really pretty. Family photos hung on the walls. You were staring at the large photo of your mother. She was a monster. One with long pink hair and two colored eyes, one green, one blue, that you inherited. When you arrived to Mt Ebott, you decided it would be best, for now, to wear a blue eye contact to keep your other eye hidden. In the photo, your mother had her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with a crown rested on her head. She wore a black and purple dress that complimented her pink skin nicely and she has the widest smile on her face. The photo had a black see-through cloth draped over it.

"She was beautiful..." A voice said softly from the back of your head. It caused you to jump. "Always welcoming people with open arms.."

"I know…" You sighed. You found yourself wiping the tears from your face. No crying now. Your mother wouldn't want you to be sad. She'd want you to go out and adventure for once while you had the chance! So that's what you planned on doing. You ran off into the kitchen only to be greeted by a guard that was assigned to you.

"Good morning, your majesty!" The guard practically shouts. He was a tall, muscular, black-furred rabbit. He bows towards you quickly then turns back towards the stove. "I've made breakfast. Would you like some?" On the counter, there were 2 plates of pancakes stacked pretty high, bacon and eggs. You almost drooled.

"Good morning Randall." You smiled softly. "It looks great" You grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. You cut into the pancakes and put a fork full in your mouth. You almost moaned. "These...are amazing" You heard a deep chuckle from the guard.

"Glad you like them." Randall hummed. "Are you leaving out today? Do you need me to tag along?"

You looked up at him. He looked concerned. You gave him a wide smile. "No, I'll be fine but I have your number. If I need you, I'll call you. Promise."

Randall smiled. "Good. I know you don't really need me but still...Your father would be pleased if I were with you in this place at least."

He was right. You didn't really need him since you were pretty damn strong on your own but you know this would bring your father some peace of mind. He sent his only daughter alllll on her own to a town Especially since you're a long way from home. Once you finished your breakfast, you made your way to the front door until you heard Randall call out to "Don't forget your collar" so you quickly run upstairs to retrieve it. It was a black velvet choker with a light blue heart pendant. You decided to bring a small bookbag with you to bring your charger for your phone and other things to keep you occupied.

Once downstairs again, you slowly stepped back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Randi…?" You called out softly, peeking out from behind the wall.

"Hm?" He looked up at you, tilting his head to the side. "Is something the matter?" Randall was one of the few guards your father trusted alone with you.

"I'm...I'm sorry if dad gave you a h-hard time." You ran your hand through your hair, looking at the ground.

"Azalea…" He called. You listened as he got up from the chair and walked over to you. You stiffened as he lightly touched your arm. "Sweetheart, don't blame yourself. Look at me.."

It took you a moment but you looked up at the rabbit. You saw a mixture of emotions in his face. Sadness...concern...Anger. You knew he wasn't angry at you but because of the situation that made you feel like you had to apologize. You were about to speak before he pulled you into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Azalea...You didn't deserve such treatment and by a guard no less!" He practically growled. "Someone sworn to protect your life..." He hugged you tighter. He was shaking slightly. You've wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't paying attention. You returned the hug finally.

Before anything else happened, you rushed out the door, waving to Randall on the way. You took a deep breath as you walked down the long path towards the large gate surrounding the mansion. Anxiety started to creep up on you and you were ready to turn and go back inside

"Can't turn back now kiddo. You're already out of the gate. Buck up" The voice in your head hissed. You groaned and kept making your way towards the town.

"You don't always have to sass me, Rayvn.." You sighed, putting your hands in your jacket pockets. Your demonic friend was going to be the end of you one day.

"Yes, I do. Or you wouldn't have done half the things you've accomplished" She snickered. "You're going to be fine. Just keep calm and be you." You nodded.

Once you entered the town, you realized the population was majority monsters. Not that it was a bad thing. You simply had forgotten that it's been about 2 years since the barrier had been broken by Frisk, the Ambassador of Monsters. You were quite excited to meet more monsters. There were a few back in the kingdom you were from that were there before you even knew about the barrier.

You wondered in an out of a few shops, buying Cinnabunnies and having conversations with a few Froggits and trying to solve a box puzzle. You even sang with Shyren! You were rather pleased with how the day was going so far.

"It seems they don't know you're a princess, your majesty." The sudden voice of Rayvn startles you again. " Are you truly not used to me yet?"

"Of course not.." You muttered, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed if you were talking to yourself. "And that's a good thing, Ray...I don't need the attention right no-" You were suddenly cut off by a loud voice from a nearby alleyway.

"HUMANS, I MEAN YOU NO HARM. I ONLY WISH TO MAKE FRIENDS!" You rushed over, hearing the distress in their voice. You witnessed 3 humans knock over a fairly tall skeleton.

"Shut up! No one fucking wants to be with you disgusting creatures. Go back to the hole you crawled out of!" The other 2 cheered, agreeing with him. They started kicking and punching at the poor monster who held his hands over his head.

You were suddenly filled with anger. You had to do something and quickly. You fiddled with the pendant on your collar, looking around frantically for something to use as a weapon.

"There's a stick near that dumpster," Rayvn said quickly. You spotted it and ran for it.

"Yo! Leave 'em alone." You shouted, twirling the large stick between your fingers. It's not the weapon you're used to but it'll do...

All three turned towards you, afraid at first then started laughing.


	2. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"What are YOU going to do, shorty?" The male sucked his teeth and spat towards you. He was pissing you off.

"Yeah, you gonna beat with the wittle stick of yours?" The female of the 3 called out. They started laughing again and went back to beating up the skeleton. Your eyes flashed red and you dashed towards them, whacking the larger male in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. The second man and the woman looked absolutely shocked as they watched their friend drop to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" The woman pulled a knife from her pocket and ran towards you. You managed to block most of her attacks but you slipped up and she cut your arm. The second man punched you in the face while you were caught off guard, causing you to stagger backward. You growled the feeling of magic started to fill the air.

" _Stay calm Azalea. Don't lose yourself._ " Rayvn whispered to you. You took a quick breath before glaring at the two humans in front of you. You twirled the stick again before running at them. They had their hands raised, ready to block your attack. You kicked the woman in the leg, causing her to fall and drop her knife. It slid under the dumpster, out of her reach. With her out of the fight for a moment, you turned your attention towards the second man. He looked at his two friends then back towards you before suddenly grabbing the first male and started dragging him out of the alley

"Let's get out of here.." He grunted towards the woman. She got up and limped away behind him. She glared back at you.

"You'll pay for this." She whispered before they disappeared.

Sighing, you dropped the stick and glanced over your shoulder at the beaten up skeleton behind you. Before you checked on him, you grabbed the knife from under the dumpster and placed it in your bag. You heard him whimper as you walked towards him. He looked up at you as you offered a hand towards him to help him up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not one of them..." You whispered, smiling patiently. He was hesitant at first but he took your hand. You pulled him up and he leaned against a wall for support. You noticed his leg was hurt really badly. You checked his HP. It was 50 of 680. Your heart dropped to your stomach.

"Here, let me help you.." You pulled him towards you, putting his arm around your shoulder. He leaned most of his weight on you and even though you were much shorter, you could handle it. You started leading him out of the alley.

"What's your name, love?" You cringed. You'll scold yourself for the pet name later. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm The Great Papyrus..." He whimpered. "I was going to Grillbys to find my brother, Sans to remind him I was going to hang out with Mettaton today."

It was going to be a long walk but you knew where Grillbys was, thankfully.

" _You should try and heal him while you can...he dangerously low._ " Rayvn suggested. You were already thinking about it but it wouldn't be a strong enough heal because of your choker. It prevented you from using a lot of magic but you couldn't get to it right now since you're practically carrying him.

"Hey Papyrus..tell me more about your brother. Sans was it?" It was like he got a burst of energy suddenly. He started telling you how much of a lazy bones Sans was. Explaining how much he loved drinking ketchup and how he tells these "GOD FORSAKEN PUNS" as he says. While he was going on and on about Sans, you started humming to yourself, starting up the healing process. You glanced up t see how far the building was and you had about another block. Enough time to jump his 50 HP to maybe 90 or something. You knew it not a big jump but it better than 50. You glanced up at the skeleton who was still going on about his brother. He must be a good guy.

You could feel your energy depleting quickly. Thank goodness you arrived at the large building. With his free arm, Papyrus pulled the door opened and you both stumbled into Grillbys. Papyrus tripped you up, causing you both to fall with you landing face first and him on top of you.

The once loud and joy-filled bar turned silent rather quickly.

"papyrus!" A large skeleton rushed over, helping Papyrus onto his good leg. He must be Sans. You kinda stayed on the floor a bit longer, getting yourself together before standing up.

"what happened?" Sans looked over at you while you were getting to your feet. You were looking into his lightless eyes.

"He got jumped in an alley by some humans.." You watched as Sans set his brother down in a booth. You could feel the anger radiating off of Sans. "I fought them off and he told me to bring him to a Sans.." You looked around the bar. The group of dogs had their eyes on you and the fire elemental, who you assumed was Grillby, went to assist Sans. You listened as Sans ordered someone to call Toriel, who you knew was the Queen of Monsters.

"You can stand here or you can help them." You could feel Rayvn rolling her eyes. You snorted before stepping to Sans' side

"I can uh...help." You whispered. Sans shot you a glare as if you done something wrong.

"shouldn't you be taking care of yourself?" He grunted, nodding towards your bleeding arm. " **Tabia** honest kid, you don't look like you're in a good position to help." You heard Papyrus groan.

You smirked. "I'm **patellin'** ya I can be helpful." You shot back, removing your choker and set it on the table. You looked up at Sans who seemed a bit shocked and is eye lights were...stars?. "I have a **skeleTON** more that would probably tickle your **funny bone** but I don't think poor Papyrus finds any of this **humerous"** While you talking, you managed to slide past Sans and sat on the floor in front of Papyrus, resting your hands on his legs. Seems like the whole bar was already tired of your shit but Sans was laughing.

Once he pulled himself together, his attention turned towards you, watching you intently. You were singing "Death of a Bachelor" softly to yourself, completely unaware of your surroundings. With every minute, Papyrus seemed to be getting his energy back and was talking more. You manage to bring his HP to a good 340.

Everything in the bar seemed to go back to normal, the guard dogs went back to what it seemed like playing poker and Grillby was taking orders again.

" _Don't strain yourself_ ," Rayvn said, breaking your concentration. You took a deep breath and smiled up at Papyrus who was beaming at you.

"WOWIE HUMAN!" Papyrus suddenly stood on his good leg and pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!"

"Air...Papyrus…Let...Go...Please" You managed to squeak out. You absolutely underestimated how strong Papyrus was. He quickly let you go and you dropped to the floor, taking in large gulps of air.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE STILL INJURED." Fear covered his face but you waved him off, still trying to breathe. You didn't realize were bleeding until you looked at it. That woman got you pretty good. You pulled your book bag from off of the table and dug through it, looking for something to stop the bleeding before a large piece of cloth covered it along with a large white fuzzy paw. You looked up into the face of Toriel. Her beautiful red eyes met yours and they were filled with worry but there was a soft smile on her face.

"uh..." You felt small against the large goat woman. She was intimidating yet she was so nice..and so beautiful.

" Get over yourself. She's like...twice your age. She probably bakes pies and knits." Rayvn scolded you.

"Are you going to be alright my child?" You blinked. She healed your arm. Not being able to speak, you just nodded and smiled. She sighed of relief. She turned her attention to Papyrus.

"Papyrus, what happened today?" She asked. He didn't speak immediately. He looked ashamed.

"I WAS ON MY WAY HERE AND THESE HUMANS WERE FOLLOWING ME." He started. He sat back down, staring at his hands. "I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE THEY WANTED TO BE FRIENDS BUT ONE OF THEM PUSHED ME IN AN ALLEY AND KICKED ME IN THE LEG." He gestured to his broken leg that was now wrapped up and almost healed. "I INVITED THEM TO HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI BUT THEY STARTED CALLING ME A DISGUSTING CREATURE…"

You felt your anger flaring. Sans was behind you, the lights in his eyes were gone again. He was pissed. Everyone in the bar was either pissed or deeply hurt. They've been here for about a year and they understood that Humans weren't going to be accepting them quickly but they thought they had made progress then something like this happens.

"THEN THIS FRIENDLY HUMAN CAME AND FOUGHT THEM AND HELPED ME!" Papyrus finished. All eyes were on you at this point and you became nervous.

"It..was nothing." You whisper. You started fidgeting with your hair, twirling it around your fingers.

"it's like your shirt says." Sans smirked. "you're **Bad to the bone.** " Everyone erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What is your name, my child?" Toriel asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm Prin-" You quickly cleared your throat to cover up your mistake. Let's not give ourselves away on the first day. "I'm Azalea. It's a pleasure to meet you all." You smiled. Papyrus managed to pull you into another hug. A gentler one.

"AZALEA. I HEREBY INVITE YOU TO HAVE SPAGHETTI AT MY HOUSE AS A THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP. " He pulled away and it's like he was giving you puppy-dog eyes.

You pulled away, running your hand through your hair. "I'd love to!" You laughed. You have to admit..you were pretty damn excited.

"WOWIE! SANS! I'VE MADE ANOTHER HUMAN FRIEND!" Papyrus squealed.

Sans gave his brother a thumbs up. "that's awesome bro." He gave you a genuine smile. He offered his hand out to you.

"sans. sans the skeleton." You took his hand only to be welcomed by the sound of a whoopee cushion, earning another round of laughter.

You, Sans, Papyrus and Toriel exchanged numbers and chatted for a bit. Soon it was time for you to head back.

Before you could leave, you noticed how thirsty you were.

"Is there a chance I could have some wat-" You paused, looking over at Grillby. The fire elemental. He looked at you and a deep cackling left him. He was laughing.

" _Really Lea? Water?_ " Rayvn started laughing. Seems she enjoys watching you suffer.

"N-nevermind!" You started to rush towards the door before you felt boney fingers wrap around your arm. You looked back to see it was Sans.

" **Water** you so quick to leave for, kid?" He snickered. He motioned to the bar, towards a glass of water waiting for you. You blushed, clearly embarrassed. Grillby looked amused.

"Thank you…" You squeaked. Another crackle left him.

"he said you're welcome." Sans interpreted for you. You knew what he said, but for now, you pretended as you didn't. Your phone buzzed and you pulled it out of your pocket.

 **-Randi: Haven't heard from you. Location?**

You cringed. You forgot to text Randall after everything that happened.

 **-You: Grillbys. The new bar in Mt Ebott.**

 **-Randi: Meet you there.** You sensed he was already out of the house and almost there.

"boyfriend?" Sans asked, raising a bone brow. You chugged your water and shook your head.

"A close friend. Hehe." And as you predicted, Randall walked into Grillbys. You waved at him and he nodded towards you. You quickly hugged Sans and gave Grillby a few dollars for the water.

You gave Papyrus another hug. "Be careful okay? Not all humans are as nice Frisk and I. Promise me?" You pulled back, holding his hands.

"I PROMISE HU- AZALEA." Papyrus corrected himself. You squeezed his hands. He's too precious for this world.

"See you guys later." You walked out of the bar with Randall behind you.

Maybe making friends wasn't going to be so hard after all.


	3. Sleeping isn't safe

(TW: Flashback/Rape/Panic Attack)

Night fell rather quickly. You and Randall sat outside for a bit, swinging in the chair swing, talking about your day and the friends you've met. You even told him that you were invited to dinner by Papyrus. You thought it would be best, for now, to leave out the little fight that happened earlier. Other than that, today was a really good day.

Yawning, you stood up and stretched. You glanced over at Randall. His ears were laid back, eyes closed and his head was resting on his arm. You assumed he was asleep because of how relaxed he looked. You went to went to wake him up.

"Going to bed, your majesty?" Randall opened one yellow eye slightly, looking at you. One of his ears lifted up from the sound of you moving towards him. You stepped back a bit, startled. He laughed when you glared at him.

"Gnight Randi.." You stuck your tongue out at him and then went into the house.

"Gnight Azalea." He called out as you left the porch. You made your way up the stairs and down the long hallway into your room. You were tired but not tired enough to go right to sleep. It was only 11:30 pm. Still, you put on some black PJs and you pulled your hair into a ponytail. you walked over to the glassed door and balcony. You opened it but before you could step out, your phone buzzed. Going back over to your bed, you picked your jacket up from off the floor and when through the pockets and pulled out the phone. You walked back over to the balcony, closing the door behind you and sat down, crossing your legs. There was a nice breeze that would make up for the warm spring air. It felt nice. Back home, it was always raining so the change was nice.

Your phone made the ' _buzz buzz'_ noise and you opened it and saw 2 text messages. You laughed upon opening the first one. You knew it was Papyrus.

 **-Cinnamon Roll Rus: HELLO AZALEA. I HOPE YOU HAD SAFE TRAVELS. I HOPE YOU CAN JOIN MY BROTHER AND I FOR DINNER TOMORROW! THE ADDRESS IS 2981 DREEMURR ST. I WILL BE INVITING MORE FRIENDS FOR YOU TO MEET. NYEH HEH HEH!**

 **-You: Hey Rus. I'd love to come for dinner tomorrow. I'll see you then. :)**

You yawned again, rubbing your eyes. You opened the next message and blinked.

 **-?: hey.**

 **-You: who's this?**

Almost immediately, you got a response.

 **-?: geez kiddo. im hurt you don't remember me. i was just checking to see if you made it home in one** _ **Peach.**_

"...In one peach…?" You stared at the message for a long moment before laughing. You were starting to wonder why you didn't add names to the numbers when you got them.

 **-You: Oh Stars. Hi Sansy. That wasn't** _ **berry**_ **good. You can** _ **dew**_ **better than that love.**

 **-Pun and Bones: haha. you're pretty good kid. Im** _**s-peach-less**_ **.**

You two went back and forth for about an hour or so before you started getting sleepy. That's a damn first. You stood up and went back inside. Climbing in the bed, you checked to see if Sans had responded to you and he hadn't, so you put your phone on the charger and headed off to bed. With a yawn, you curled up under the cover and dozed off almost immediately.

 _You were picked up and slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of you. You were supposedly as strong as your mother but you weren't able to push someone off 2 times your size. The enormous male had you to the wall by your throat, restricting your breathing. Everything was happening so quickly. At one moment, you were ordered to go to the neighboring kingdom for a meeting that your father couldn't attend. Now, you're being pinned to the wall by who was supposed to be your most trusted guard._

" _You don't understand how long I've wanted to do this…" He growled into your ear. You tried to struggle against his grip but it was useless. He already had his pants around his ankles. He was nearly drooling._

" _You're so beautiful...very developed." He muttered, gripping your breast with his free hand. "I'm so turned on at how weak you look. You're so scared….I love it." His hand traveled down to your waist and he pulled you closer but you resisted._

" _Struggling is useless. No one can help you right now." He growled again, lifting your legs up and forcing himself into you. It practically felt like he split you open but you couldn't scream. Tears ran down your face as the guard thrusts roughly into you. The only stupid thoughts that ran through your head is that you let your father down and you were no longer the "pure" woman you were supposed to be._

 _His groans became louder and his breathing heavier. He gripped your throat tighter, blocking any type of air from getting in. Darkness started to overtake you and all you could remember was the throbbing feeling as the guard released inside of you and distant shouting from Randall and other guards approaching you._

You woke up, screaming and crying. Randall was already at your side, attempting to calm you down and bring you back to reality.

"Love, can you hear me? Listen to my voice…" Randall said calmly. He gently touched your arm. "It's me, okay? Randall. You hearing me?" All you could do was nod.

"I need you to breath for me okay?" He slowly took your shaky hand and placed on his chest. He took slow deep breaths in and out, allowing you to be able to follow. After a few moments, you were able to breathe normally again. Of course, Rayvn was nowhere to be found in this situation.

"You with me..?" He asked softly. You nodded again. "What's your name?"

"Azalea S-s-Scarlett Madison the II, P-princess of Wicardocia." You stuttered. You fidgeted with your fingers, looking down at the covers in front of you.

"Where are you?" He asked. He placed his hand over yours and you looked up at him, only to be welcomed by a patient smile.

"M-Mt Ebott. In the f-family vacation home." He sighed and pulled you into a hug. You returned it.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Lea.." He whispered. He stayed in the room with you until you were able to stay there by yourself. Once he left, you checked your phone. It read 4:30 am. You weren't going back to sleep anytime soon so you checked your messages to find an unread message from Sans. You smiled a bit and opened it.

 **-Pun and Bones: you sleep kiddo?**

 **-You: No...just woke up from a pretty bad nightmare.**

You assumed that Sans was asleep but he surprised you when he replied almost as soon as you set the phone down.

 **-Pun and Bones: you ok? need anything?**

 **-You: no, i should be ok.**

Again, he surprised you. Once you placed the phone down, it began ringing. You stared at it as the contact clearly read, "Pun and Bones".

"...holy fucking shit" You whispered. Yeah, he was really calling you. You answered it. "Uh..hey.." You were suddenly nervous.

"hey kiddo." His voice was deep and gravely like he had just woken up. Your heart fluttered. "thought i'd keep you some company for a bit." He yawned, causing you to giggle to yourself.

"I'm sorry if I had woken you, Sans…" You started biting on your nail, nerves taking over. You could hear him shuffling a bit.

"s'not a problem. don't sleep well anyway." He grunted. You hummed softly, not knowing what else to say.

" _Isn't it a bit strange he hasn't said anything about you healing his brother, yeah?"_ Rayvn suddenly spoke up, causing you to almost drop your phone. Putting the phone back to your ear, you hoped Sans didn't notice and so far he didn't.

"hey bud?" He spoke after a moment. You answered with a "Hm?". "i didn't get to really thank you for helping my brother."

"Oh it was no problem!" You still felt a bit good about helping Papyrus. That precious little ball of sunshine didn't deserve such treatment.

"So tell me. how'd you do it?" You put your face in your hand.

" _Whoops~"_ She snickered. Before you could scold her, she "left". Leaving you to silence once again.

"..Um..maybe we could talk about this in person?" You offered. You wanted to explain it to him. Maybe not _everything_ but just enough. You also wanted to see him again before the dinner with Papyrus and the rest of their friends.

"Meet me a grillbys around 2?" He asked. You smiled.

"It's a date!" You cursed at yourself. "Shit..Uh. N-not what I meant! Um..I'm sorry. I meant that that was cool. Fuck."

Sans laughed. You put your face in your hands. "I've made this awkward.." You muttered. Great. One of your first friends in this town and you managed to make this awkward. Good job Lea.

"s'fine." He said after a moment. You sighed with relief. You didn't want this potential friendship go down in flames. You two talked for a bit until you both got tired. He told you about his obsession with stars but he wouldn't tell you why. He also told you about how cool his brother was and when they made his "battle body". It was absolutely adorable. Soon, you heard snoring from the other end of the line and you smiled. You thought about hanging up but instead, you used his snoring as a lullaby to help you fall back asleep.


	4. Who is she? (Sans PoV)

Thank GOODNESS I was the same height as Papyrus or getting him back home would have been hell.

Haha. Not really. Honestly, I actually could have teleported him back home but then I would have had to come back and get his convertible and I really didn't feel like doing that. Today was rather...eventful. I was filled with so many emotions: anger, relief and confusion. Papyrus getting attacked was one of the scariest things to happen since we've arrived to the surface. Some people glared and there were nasty words thrown about but humans kinda feared monsters. This was new to them and it may progressively get worse. Going to the police weren't going to help anything. The Dreemurrs were working on getting rights for monsters and I knew it was going to be a long, hard battle. So until then, we're are on our own.

Running my phalanges over my skull, I sat down on the new couch and sighed. When I got home, I had teleported Papyrus into his room. He hadn't stopped talking about you. How cool you were but of course, not as cool as The Great Papyrus. A good 4th place on the cool list with Frisk and Undyne being before you. I chuckled. Papyrus was completely fascinated with you and honestly so was I. You seemed like you genuinely cared about Paps well being. Shit, you fought for him and protected him. You put yourself into harm's way for a person you didn't even know.

I pulled your collar out of the pocket of my hoodie. You left it at Grillbys. Though it seems like a simple accessory, I could feel the magic radiating off of it. What did you need it for? Was there something wrong with you? Were you sick? What did a human need with such a powerful thing? I had the biggest urge to crack it open and run some test but it was too important to you.

"SANS!" Papyrus called from out of his room. I shoved the collar back into my pocket and stood up. I teleported into Paps room, slightly startling him.

"NYEH! THERE YOU ARE BROTHER." Papyrus was sitting up in his race car bed, literally bouncing with excitement. "I HAVE TEXTED THE HUMAN. I AM AWAITING HER RESPONSE TO MY INVITATION TO DINNER!" He had stars in his eyes. It was if he were a Temmie, shaking with excitement. "I DO HOPE SHE ACCEPTS!" He yawned. "I WANT TO SHOW HER THAT I APPRECIATE HER FOR ALL OF HER HELP."

"thats awesome bro." I walked over to his bookcase, pulling out "Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny." I pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down. "..but wouldn't you like to rest up? im sure she'll respond soon. you gotta get ready to make your famous spaghetti"

"HMM...I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT BROTHER!" He curled up under his blanket and pulled a smallish Mettaton plush near him, preparing for the story. Before I could get to the end, Paps was already asleep. I sat there for a moment and sighed, watching him sleep. I couldn't come to terms with how close I was to losing him but you, Azalea, were there to save him.

After a moment, I left Paps room and teleported over to mine. I sat on my bed and decided I was going to text you and thank you for watching over him.

 **Me: hey**

 **Azzy: who's this?**

Oh right. I didn't really say who it was huh? I grinned. You should remember who I am after this text.

 **Me: geez kiddo. im hurt you dont remember me.. i was just checking to see if you made it home in one** **Peach.**

I snickered, rather pleased with myself. It took a moment but you responded back.

 **Azzy: Oh Stars. Hi Sansy. That wasn't** **berry** **good. You can** **dew** **better than that love.**

I let out a hearty laugh. I must admit, you were actually pretty good at these puns and you really enjoyed them as well.

 **Me: haha. you're pretty good kid. Im** **s-peach-less** **.**

We went on like like this for about an hour or so til I dozed off. I eventually woke up. I checked my phone and it read 4:25am. "..geez…" I muttered. I went to see if I had any new message but I didn't. I was pretty disappointed. Soon I realized I was the one that didn't respond back so I texted you back quickly. When I didn't get a response, I waited a bit awhile before texting you again.

 **Me: you sleep kiddo?**

 **Azzy: No...just woke up from a pretty bad nightmare…**

I sat up in my bed. I knew how it felt to have nightmares. I always got em. It was the same thing. Watching everyone die and turn into dust. I shuddered and took in a deep breath.

 **Me: you ok? need anything?**

 **Azzy: no, i should be ok.**

I stared at my phone for a moment. I wanted to call you. Just to make sure you were okay but why do I care? I just met you and I'm so concerned for your well-being. It was the least I could do, right? I know you've helped Papyrus but how was I so sure you were actually nice to monsters? I pressed the call button. You didn't answer for awhile. Maybe this was a mistake. I grunted and almost hung up.

"Uh..hey.." You said nervously. Not only did you sound nervous but you also sounded exhausted. Your nightmare must have been really bad. "thought i'd keep you some company for a bit." I yawned and stretched. You giggled. It had gotten silent for a bit.

"I'm sorry if I had woken you, Sans…" Your voice was soft as if you were afraid to speak to me.

"s'not a problem bud. don't sleep well anyway." Well, I wasn't wrong. I didn't get much sleep, which was why I took a lot of naps during the day. I heard you sigh and start humming. Were you relieved? You stopped humming and I was welcomed by silence again.

"hey bud?" I said softly, scratching my skull.

"Hm?" You quickly responded.

"i didn't get to really thank you for helping my brother." I shifted the phone to the other side of my face and stared out of the window next to the bed. "so tell me. how'd you do it?" I asked suddenly. I could tell you were unprepared for the question. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like this but I needed to know. Were you a witch? Was this collar of yours the reason you can heal monsters or heal anything at all?

Right! Your collar. I was going to bring it up but you cut me off before I could say anything.

"..Um..maybe we could talk about this in person?" You squeaked. I grinned

"meet me at grillbys at 2?" I suggested. I hoped you agreed. Again, for a human, you were a very interesting person and I wanted to know more about you.

"It's a date!" You shouted. I blinked, a blue blush appearing on my skull. "Shit..Uh. N-not what I meant! Um..I'm sorry. I meant that that was cool. Fuck." In your attempt to try and fix how flustered you were, I couldn't help but laugh. It was kinda cute.

"I've made this awkward..." You groaned. Wiping a blue tear from my eye socket, I calmed down.

"s'fine." I heard you sigh as if a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. I shrugged and started talking about how much I enjoyed the stars and talking about Papyrus and his battle body. I actually enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun sewing together the suit. I loved the look on Papyrus' face when it was finished. I eventually became tired and dozed off again.

For the first time in awhile, I didn't have any nightmares.


	5. He can fuckin' teleport

"Azaleaaaa~" Randall called out in a sing-songy voice. He was standing in the doorway of your room. You grumbled something under your breath and pulled the blanket over your head. He laughed.

"C'mon your majesty. I've made breakfast." You listened as his footsteps receded down the hallway.

"But I'm soooooooo comfortable" You whined. Your face was buried deep in the pillow. You didn't notice Randall tiptoeing back into the room. He walked over to your side of the bed and in his hand were cubes of ice. He quickly removed the blanket and dropped the ice down the back of your shirt. You screeched and jumped up, trying to remove it only to make it go farther down your shirt.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" You jumped around your bed until you got it out. You picked it up and threw it at a laughing Randall.

"Evil bunny." You glared at him and sat back down on your bed.

"But you still love me, your majesty." Randall smiled innocently, earning him another glare but it came with a smile from you. "Annnd now that you're up, go shower and stuff so you can eat." He ruffled your hair and left again.

Hopping off of your bed, you did your bathroom duties and showered. You wrapped a towel around your body as well as your hair. You walked towards your closet to complete your daily clothing ritual and, because of how warm it was outside, you decided you would wear the sleeveless purple dress that stops mid-thigh, a pair of black fishnets and some black and white chucks. Showing off your arms and legs revealed the tattoos on them. Your father always scolded you that it wasn't "proper" for a princess to get tattoos. That didn't stop you and your mother encouraged you. Most of your ink was game references and dragons and you were happy about it. You kept your hair down for this outfit. You felt...good. You felt pretty. You even put on a bit of make-up. Even though you were a princess and people in your kingdom practically worshiped you, you always felt like you weren't as pretty as most princesses. You felt like you weren't as pretty as your mother...

But today was different.

Once you were satisfied with your look, it was time to take your selfie for Luka. You knew he wouldn't let you live it down. Picking up your phone, you noticed that you were still on a call with….

Sans?

You practically threw your phone back onto your bed. Did you forget to hang up? How much did he hear? You slowly picked the phone back up and put it to your ear. All you could hear was Papyrus' muffled voice yelling at Sans that he was a lazybones and Sans groaning softly. You covered your mouth and snickered. It reminded you of your own brothers.

"so you are up." Sans gruff voice came through the phone and you squealed, tossing the phone again but this time you quickly retrieved and tried to play it off.

"Yep! I definitely am! Definitely not asleep!" You quickly spoke, a little too excited. Smooth Azalea. Smooth. He chuckled.

"hope i didnt spook you too badly, kid." You tried to calm your fast-beating heart and ran your hand through your hair.

"Pfft! Of course not!" You lied. He scared the shit outta you. Okay, maybe he didn't scare you. More like startle! Yep. That's what you're going with.

"good. are we still on for today?" He asked nicely. RIGHT. You were going to hang with him before the dinner at their house.

"Yeah. At 2 right? At Grilby's?" You started packing your small bookbag with your charger and whatnot. Once packed, you felt like you were forgetting something and took a quick glance around your extremely large room, yet nothing seemed out of place.

"yep. see ya then, your majesty. " You froze. The call ended and all you could do was stand there.

"...Shit!" You shouted. So much for keeping yourself under the radar and not letting anyone know you're royalty. "Maybe he doesn't actually know. Maybe he overheard Randi and is teasing me." You tried to convince yourself.

"Oooooor you fucked up, your highness~" Rayvn chimed in.

"You're not helping!" You hissed. You heard her laugh at you then everything returning back to silence. "Is it too late to return you to the witch that gave you to me..?" You muttered.

You looked at your phone for the time. It read 12 pm. You sighed. You looked in your back and double checked you had everything. You saw the knife and remember you encounter the night before and took it out of your bag. You opened a drawer and hid it under some clothes. This then caused you to go over and look at the cut on your arm to see how well it healed. From what it looks like, it healed well. The scar was slightly visible. You gotta thank Toriel later.

You gave yourself another look over in the mirror before you picked up your bag and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, you noticed Randall was leaning against the counter, talking on the phone. He looked a bit annoyed. He looked towards you and smiled. He pulled the phone from his face and put his hand over the phone.

"GIRL!" He whisper shouted. "You look awesome! Your wings are sharp enough to fucking cut someone." He winked at you and put the phone back to his face. He pointed to the food on the table. It was french toast, eggs and milk. You sat down and happily dug in.

Randall sat down in front of you, taking a sip of his coffee. He mumbled 'yes sirs' throughout the rest of his call. He soon hung up and put his phone into his jean pockets.

"Heading out today?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He caught you with your mouth full of food so you just nodded.

"Yep, I'm meeting a friend at Grillby's around 2." You said, after drinking the entire glass of milk. He noticed and got up, getting the milk carton from the fridge and poured you another glass full.

"Oh? Mind if I drop you off?" He asked, putting the carton back and sitting back down.

"You don't have to, Randall..." You started to argue, but he put a hand up to stop you.

"I have to head out today anyway, Lea. I have to pick up your outfits for your brother's party." He explained. "Besides! What kind of guard would I be if I didn't escort you everywhere you went?" He smirked.

"Still a pretty damn good one" You laughed. He was a great guard. He was the best. He was Captain of the Knights of Wicardocia. He earned it through years of training and being your mother's personal guard.

He left to get dressed and whatnot, leaving you to finish your food. You got up, putting your plate and glass in the sink and waited by the front door. He quickly returned, wearing a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a black blazer and some dark jeans. He did a quick turn around and looked at you for approval in which you gave him a thumbs up and a grin. He gave you the key to go get in the car while he went to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. Knowing the routine, you rushed back upstairs to your room when he wasn't looking.

You had forgotten to close and lock your balcony door. Randall always scolds you for not closing it back in fearthatsomeone could get in and harm you.

You came back downstairs and, thankfully, he was checking the window in the back of the house. You stepped outside and smiled. It was soooo warm. You got into the black charger and almost immediately got out from being 'burned' by the metal piece of the seat belt. You cursed before starting the car, winding the windows down and turning on the radio. 'Chandelier was playing and you couldn't help but sing along.

You hadn't even noticed Randall had been in the car with you while you were singing. That's how into it you were. You noticed when the car started moving through. You glared at him while he was smiling innocently.

It was a quiet ride other than the radio. It didn't take long to get to Grillby's and you actually got there at 2 on the dot. You were hesitant. Something was bothering you. Staring out the tinted windows, you bit your lip.

"When you were on the phone earlier...was that my father?" You asked. You heard him sigh as if he were waiting for you to ask.

"Yes. Has he not responded to you?" He asked and you shook your head. "Hm. He's probably busy getting things together for the young prince."

"You're probably right." You agreed. "I'll be a little late home..is that okay? My friend's brother invited me to dinner. I'll text you the address and if I'll need you to pick me up, okay?" This was protocol. If you wanted to go somewhere, you need to let him know where you were and with who.

"Is this friend of your trustworthy?" Randall's voice was low. You looked over at him and he was looking around, watching the monsters and humans in the area, then back at you.

"Yes, of course. His name's Sans. He's a skeleton monster who drinks ketchup and tells jokes." You answered. Randall looked like he was battling himself. He wanted to go with you inside but you knew he couldn't be late picking up your stuff. "I'll be fiiine. I promise!" You whined playfully, earning an eye roll from him.

"Alright alright. Go. Have fun. Be safe and call me if anything bad happens." He reminded. With that, you got out of the car and waved as he drove away. You turned and looked towards the bar. Looking in the window, you saw a familiar large skeleton in a blue hoodie, drinking a bottle ketchup and talking with Grillby who was cleaning out a glass. A wave of anxiety washed over you as you remembered the conversation you had with Sans earlier. You shook the feeling away and took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking inside.

You were suddenly greeted by a largely armored doggo. You pressed against the door and gulped as he got into your face... All of a sudden you didn't see a dog. Your breathing got caught in your throat

'No no no. Relax love. You're fine. Listen to me. You're good. It's just a cute dog. It's not who you think it is. Look." Rayvn whispered. You looked up at Greater Dog again, who looked concerned. You quickly got yourself together and cleared your throat. You got on your tiptoes and managed to give him a good scratch and as a reward, you got a lick to the face. You watched as he quickly returned to the table of dogs. Taking another deep breath, you thanked Rayvn and made your way over to the bar where Sans is sitting. Nice, panic attack kinda avoided!

"you okay?" A baritone voice whispered to you once you got there. You looked up at Sans and smiled.

"Yep. I'm good." You said, trying to sound cheery. You must have looked seriously distressed because he was not buying it but he didn't press you, thank goodness. Before you sat down, you glanced under the seat for any whoopee cushions. You side-eyed Sans and sat down as he snickered.

"paranoid are we?" You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed even more. "you want anything? my treat." He slid a menu over to you. Glancing over it, you saw a strawberry milkshake with your name on it. You pointed to it and he called Grillby over, ordering your shake and him another bottle of ketchup and fries.

"Hey, you look really...pretty today." His white pinpricks looked you over and he winked, causing you to blush a bit. "where's your choker?" He asked. You just stared at him.

Your choker.

You forgot your god damn choker. That's what felt out of place. You took your bag off and looked through it. You heard a low whistle and saw Sans pull something out of his pocket.

You almost knocked the large monster out of his seat when you hugged him. You were murmuring a million thank yous to him.

Good, second crisis avoided!

Soon, Grillby came back out with a large shake, a bottle of ketchup and fries.

"put it on my tab." You heard Sans tell Grillby. You tried to pay for it but Sans waved you off.

You soon gave up and admired the shake in front of you. You took a sip and almost moaned. Almost.

"What is up with monster food and it's orgasmic tastes?" You whispered. You heard Sans choke and crackling from the fire elemental. You took another long sip and sighed happily. "I know it was made with magic but stars! This is amazing.."

You and Sans sat in silence for a bit while Grillby went to tend to others. It wasn't an awkward silence which was good.

"thank you again for helping my brother." Sans said softly. "i know he's a bit...naive but he has such a big heart and it'll get him in so much trouble."

"I'm glad I was there to help…" You whispered before taking another sip. "He was so low when I got to him. It scared me a little bit…"

"how'd you do it?" He asked. You grimaced as you got a brain freeze just as he asked the question. It took you a little longer than you wanted to answer the question.

"Fuck...uh magic.." You whispered. You took another long sip, clearly, you didn't learn your lesson.

"so you're an enchantress. He stated as he brought the bottle of ketchup up to his mouth and drunk it.

"Yeah, something like that." You shrugged. Your mother did teach you how to control your magic for your magic was rather unique. You had the ability to copy and remember anyone's magic. Part of her magic was being a healer as well as being able to wield a wicked scythe which was now yours.

"oh cool." Sans said, slightly amused. That was it? An "oh cool"? What? Was he not going to bring up the "your majesty" he taunted you about earlier? He looked suspicious of you. Like he didn't know if he could trust you or not. "i haven't seen an enchantress since the war…" He muttered.

"Oh...I see." He was talking about when they first got trapped underground. Oh. "Most humans aren't like that! From where I'm from, Monsters and Humans live in harmony.." You chose your words wisely, trying not to give too much away. You started biting your nail, becoming anxious. What if you spoke too much? You didn't want to open yourself up too quickly.

"..there are other monsters that weren't held in the Underground?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper and his white pricks gone. It made you shiver.

"Yes…" You murmured, glancing over your shoulder. No one was paying attention to the two of you. "Many Monsters and Humans didn't actually want to fight. For Monsters, they didn't have much to lose while Humans, if they didn't fight, would be considered committing acts of treason and would be killed. So they ran away, overseas to a new land. Many didn't make it but those that did helped build it up." You said proudly. You took another long sip of your shake, finishing it off.

But there goes that silence again. Sans seemed stuck. Maybe not stuck but overwhelmed? He had a right to be. This is brand new information to him. For all these years, there were Monsters up here.

"c'mon. we should go see if Papyrus needs any help." The skeleton stood up with his hands in his pockets. It's as if suddenly you didn't say anything to him. You frowned, a bit disappointed. You stood up and walked towards him.

"Are you okay…? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" You asked worriedly. You bit your lip, looking up at Sans, looking for..anything really. He smiled down at you and winked.

"of course kiddo. you're fine. now c'mere. we're going to take a little shortcut" He gently placed his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. "do not let go of me." You quickly grabbed onto his hoodie and before you could even protest, the world around you disappeared. You caught a glimpse of Sans' face to see a cyan-yellow flame glowing. As quickly as you vanished out of the bar, you suddenly appeared in the middle of a house.

When Sans released you, your legs gave out from under you. Before you could fall, you felt a bony arm return around your waist.

"kid? you okay?" Sans asked. You kept your grip on his hoodie as you rode this wave of dizziness. "fuck i should have given you a better warning than that" You looked around the house and it finally dawned on you.

"...You can fucking teleport"


	6. Panic! With a Side of Spaghetti

Sans stared at you for a long time before laughing. While he was laughing, he didn't notice your eyes flash green for a moment, remembering the power.

"You can fucking teleport Sans!" You squealed, hopping up and down. "That's so fucking cool!"

"SWEAR JAR!" A certain other skeleton cried from the kitchen. It startled you. You glanced over and saw Papyrus hold a mason jar full of dollars, coins and a stick of gum. He was tapping his foot impatiently. You quickly took your bag off and got your wallet out of it. You pulled out $1.50 and inserted it in the jar. Before you could even take your hand away from the jar, you were swept up into a bone crushing hug.

"I AM VERY PLEASED THAT YOU ACCEPTED MY INVITATION FOR DINNER HUMAN!" His booming voice making your ears ring slightly. You were unable to breathe again and it reminded yourself of how strong Paps was.

"hey bro, im pretty sure humans need to breathe" Sans said from the couch. You were almost instantly released from Papyrus' grip.

'Oh, this scene looks familiar. You taking in large amounts of air because a rather fucking tall skeleton nearly made your lungs explode." Rayvn sighed. That was exactly what you were doing too.

"I AM VERY SORRY HUMAN. I FORGET HOW FRAGILE YOU ALL CAN BE" He said as he helped you to your feet.

"You're...fine Papyrus." You said with a thumbs up.

"UNFORTUNATELY I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STAY. FOR I AM OUT OF SPAGHETTI NOODLES AND GLITTER." Papyrus made his way to the door.

"Paps, wouldn't you like someone to go with you?" You asked. You looked at Sans who was about to start arguing why he shouldn't be by himself. Papyrus held up on of his gloved hands.

"I WILL BE FINE! I AM MEETING METTATON AND UNDYNE THERE. THIS TIME I WILL NOT BE CAUGHT OFF GUARD! NYEH NYEH NYEH!" And with that, he out the door.

"Wait? Glitter? In spaghetti?" You asked as you sat down next to Sans.

"mhmm." He said with a yawn. "he's been taking cooking lessons so his cooking has gotten better but he won't let go of the glitter." This was very different. "he likes his pasta pretty." He shrugged.

"It's **impastable** for the pasta to be pretty." That got a hearty laugh out of Sans. "He bounced back rather quickly. I'm glad." Sans nodded in agreement.

An hour has passed since Papyrus left. Sans had turned the tv on and it seemed to be playing a movie from Mettaton. You didn't really watch it though. It was mainly used for background noise. You used this opportunity to check your phone for any messages. Only one from Randall. You sighed, feeling defeated.

"you okay?" Sans asked. You nodded.

"Yeah...nothing serious. Just a very busy parent that's not answering my texts or calls." You frowned, putting the phone in your lap. You started fidgeting with the skin on your index finger. You have to remember your father is a king so he's always busy. He has your brothers to deal with. Three were still in "Prince Training", as dad liked to call it, while the eldest is trying to get married off. Plus he has to make sure the townspeople are happy.

"stop." You felt a boney hand on top yours, preventing you from picking at your skin. You looked up at Sans. He gave you the softest smile he could muster. "you're going make yourself bleed." You blushed a bit. You started rubbing your thumb against his hand. It was so smooth and kinda soft. You always thought bones would be rough.

"So." You looked at him again. "What should I expect of your friends? Should I be scared?" A piece of your hair fell in your face. You tried to blow it away a few times but Sans moved it and pushed it behind your ear. He cleared his throat before standing up and putting his hand in his pockets.

"undyne might suplex you." He snickered. You stared at him for a long moment. Did you hear him correctly?

"What do you mean 'Undyne might suplex you', Sans?" You squeaked, suddenly nervous. You watched as he erupted into laughter.

"relax your majesty. she might break your hand or something when she shakes it. nothing major." He winked and disappeared into the kitchen and you rushed after him, only to not find him. Rushing out of the kitchen, you stumbled over your own feet and face planted into the wall.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" You groaned, holding your face. For a moment, you saw little stars/

"LANGUAGE! SWEAR JAR" Papyrus yelled. You peeked around the corner to see this gorgeous tall robot and a red haired fish woman standing next to Papyrus and Sans. You groaned, slipping back into the kitchen to hide. Great first impression, Azalea.

"Hey punk! Get out here!" That must be Undyne. You checked your nose to see if it were bleeding then stepped out, rushing to your bag for your wallet again. You put another dollar in the jar and walked over to the group that was hovered by the front door... Undyne was much taller than you thought...and buffer. But then again, you aren't that very tall. She was very intimidating. She leaned over, squinting her eyes and looking over you. "For someone who saved and practically carried Papyrus, you're pretty small."

"Yeah...I get that a lot" You said, scratching the back of your head. You shrugged. "I'm often mistaken for an angry, aggressive child." You smiled as Undyne leaned back up and laughed. "I'm Azalea."

"The name's Undyne. Paps best friend!" She had this wide, toothy grin that could brighten a room. Suddenly, Mettaton pushed Undyne out of way and strutted towards you.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, darling" He said, whipping his hair away from his face and beaming. "But just in case you're absolutely blinding by my glorious looks, I am Mettaton." He posed. Undyne was glaring at him, wanting to tear him apart but he took no notice. She and Papyrus seemed to have gone into the kitchen to start dinner. He held out his hand for you to shake. You giggled as he kissed the back of your hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Mettaton also looked over you.

"I absolutely adore your hair darling. How'd you dyed it?" He asked. A normal question for most was very complicated for you.

You were just making friends and you were pretty sure that lying to them was not a way to get them. Sadly there was no other way for right now.

"My mom dyed it." You laughed nervously. Thankfully he didn't pick up on it.

"It's gorgeous. The color suits you! I love it." He smiled down at you. "Unfortunately, as much as I would love to stay, I must get going. I just came to introduce myself to Papys hero! I have a show I have to prepare for." He pulled you into a hug. "Ta ta for now, darling." With that, he said goodbye to everyone here and left.

Even though Mettaton didn't pick up on your hesitation that didn't mean someone else didn't. That someone else happened to be Sans. He noticed and he was watching you. You looked at him but before he could ask anything, there was a large crashing sound and yelling from the kitchen. You quickly made your way over to find tomato sauce everywhere. Sans didn't flinch. He yawned, sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Uh..are y'alls okay?" You asked. Papyrus was so focused on cooking, he didn't hear you but Undyne gave you a thumbs up. You left them to their cooking and sat back on the couch.

"you're full of secrets, aren''t you?" Sans murmured. He opened one eye to look at you. You whipped your head towards him. "i can tell is all. from how nervous you were answering a small question, the magic resonating from your choker to how your Soul looks..."

Your..Soul? What was wrong with it? You looked down at your chest and back at him who had closed his eye again.

"Seems like you have secrets too, love." You responded back. You leaned back against the seat and crossed one leg over the other. He chuckled. "You're hiding something behind this cool laid back attitude. Is it pain?" You were greeted by a grunt. You watched his face and got no reaction. Maybe you and Sans did share something in common. You frowned, realizing you weren't going to get a response out of him. You went back to watching another Mettaton movie.

Eventually, the dinner was finished and you were given a plate of purple shiny spaghetti. And no. The glitter was not edible glitter. You cursed to yourself as you watched Undyne and Papyrus devour their food. As soon as they were done, they were watching you. That made you panic a bit. They were waiting for you to taste their creation. You quickly spun the spaghetti around your fork and shoved it in your started chewing and gagged slightly. You looked at Papyrus. He looked so worried that he didn't do well for his dish. The thing was that the spaghetti tasted pretty good. It was just the taste of glitter was not but you didn't want to disappoint your friend so you swallowed your pride (and the food), and smiled at Papyrus.

"It tastes amazing Paps! I'm impressed." You complemented. Papyrus had stars in his eyes. That was all you needed to keep your food down. "Is it cool if I take this to go though?" You asked, smiling sweetly.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! I AM NOT SURPRISED THAT YOU WANT TO TAKE MY EXQUISITE CUISINE HOME WITH YOU." He took your plate into the kitchen to be put into a container.

Undyne plopped down next to Sans and started talking about her girlfriend, Alphys, and her love for anime. She started going down the list of shows they've seen. Inuyasha, Black Butler, Vampire Knight, Sailor Moon, Yuri on Ice and much much more.

"Hopefully she doesn't mistake me for the main character." You joked, running your hand through your hair. Not all but most of the shows you've seen, the main character had a bold hair color so you could tell them apart from the rest. Undyne laughed and slapped your back. She hit you so hard, you almost flew from the seat. She suddenly pulled you towards her, inspecting your arm.

"DUDE! What are these pictures on your arm?" She looked all over you for more and she found them on your legs. You feared the worst when she grabbed your leg and pulled it towards her. The sudden movement made you lose your balance and landed face first into the thing that was on your other side.

Directly into Sans' crotch. To think it should have hurt.

You sat up quickly. Undyne was quite oblivious of what had happened. San's entire skull was blue.

"They're uh..tattoos." You watched as she gently ran her fingers over the ones on your leg. She grabbed your arm again, pulling you up and back towards her. You realized that Monsters from the Underground hadn't been long so they haven't seen everything such as tattoos.

"How'd you get them? How did you put them on your skin like this? Were you born with them?" She was so excited. You also didn't realize that Papyrus was also hanging over you, looking at your ink.

"I went to a tattoo shop. Back where I'm from, they're all over. They used and needle and some colorful ink to put in my skin" You explained. You giggled as Papyrus took a turn to look over your arms.

"Did it hurt?" She asked. You nodded. You remembered the day you got the unicorn on your leg. Geeeez. That was a day.

"Hel- Heck yeah it did." You corrected yourself. "The ones on my legs hurt the most so far."

"So far?" She looked at you wide-eyed. You grinned.

"Mhmm! I plan on getting more. A little pain never stopped me." The excitement beforehand and the pain during. It all leads up to a masterpiece in the end and it was totally worth it.

"THAT'S SO FUCKING BAD ASS!" Undyne yelled, earning her a glare from Papyrus. You snickered softly.

"You can come with me one day to see how it's down. If you wanna I mean.." You offered. You've never seen someone so excited.

"Of COURSE punk!" She fist pumped the air.

You all talked some more and soon enough it was around 8 pm. Your phone started to loudly ring, startling you. The caller ID said "Luka Skywalker"

"Shoot…" You muttered. You forgot to send him a selfie this morning. You stood up and answered the phone. You managed to wander into the really clean kitchen. Undyne and Paps cleaned it up after they ate.

"Heeeyy Luk-" You started.

"AZALEA" The 9-year-old screamed into the phone. I caused you to almost drop it. It took a lot of effort to successfully get a grip on your phone. "I have texted you 16 times AND I called Randall. Why haven't you responded? You were supposed to send me a picture today! I was worried " He whined. He was about to start crying. Pulling the phone away from your face, you noticed that you indeed missed a few texts from Luka.

"Hey.. hey Luka, I'm sorry love. Please don't cry okay?" You paced the kitchen. "I'll keep a better eye out for my phone from now on, alright? Do you still want the selfie?" You asked, smirking. He stopped crying almost instantly.

"Hmph...I want TWO selfies." He sniffled. You giggled. Your youngest brother was such a brat but he was so sweet. It was adorable.

"I'll send them now okay?" You took him hanging up on you as an "okay". You rolled your eyes. You went to the camera in your phone and held the phone up, sticking your tongue out and holding up the symbol of horns.

"One picture down, one to go.." You murmured. You walked back into the living room and noticed the three monsters had their eyes on you. They looked concerned.

"Oh stars. Everything's fine. My little brother is being fussy with me." You explained, waving your hands in front of you. "I'm supposed to send him a selfie every day while I'm not home and I didn't really get a chance to do it yet until now." You chuckled nervously.

"WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! I WILL JOIN YOU IN THE PICTURE TAKING FESTIVITIES?" Papyrus posed after jumping to his feet and standing next to you. The lovely red-headed fish woman took to your other side, not wanting to be left out. You looked over at Sans, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. He chuckled and got up, disappearing and reappearing behind the three of you.

"Paps, mind taking it? You all are much taller than me." Papyrus took your phone and all of your smiled widely. When you weren't paying attention, Sans had put up two fingers behind your head. You only noticed after the picture was taken and stuck your tongue out at him.

"This...is an awesome picture guys. Thank you." You sent both pictures to Luka and almost immediately got another phone call from him. "Yes, Luka?"

"YOU'VE MADE FRIENDS! TWO OF THEM ARE SKELETONS! AND A COOL LOOKING FISH!" He excitedly screeched. You had to pull your face away from the phone. You did make friends huh? You looked at the 3 monsters in the room plus Mettaton and hopefully, you get to meet Alphys soon.

"Yes I did love.." You played with the edge of your dress as you all sat back down on the couch.

"Bring them to the party! Please please please please…" The 'pleases' kept going. Sans, who was sitting on the left of you, had an eye socket on you. You noticed and smiled up at him.

"Lukaaaa. They barely know me plus it such short notice." You said into the phone. "They probably won't have an outfit prepared."

"I mean..yeah sure. But I was pretty sure you were trying to keep the fact you're a princess on the hush hush but hey..outfits are important." Rayvn sarcastically said to you. You bit your lip. Right. You were supposed to keep that a secret. Fuck. Well you couldn't back out of this now.

"PUT ME ON SPEEEEEEEAKER!" Luka cried in your ear, pulling you out of your thoughts. He and Papyrus are going to get along great. You groaned softly and put him on speaker.

"You're up, lil bro." You put your hand over your face, waiting for Luka to spill everything for you. You wanted to tell Sans on your own at least. Shit.

"Hi! I'm Luka. I am formally inviting you to my birthday party on the 29th! Friends of my sister's are always welcomed! It's going to be freaking AWESOME! Please please please please come. And if there are more of you, bring them too! My father will handle the transportation and stuff. PLEASE COME!" You stared at your phone and blinked slowly. That was a rather...quick invitation. There was a pause. The 3 monsters were trying to process the information they were given. The silence soon turned into excited chatter between Undyne and Papyrus. Going over what they're going to wear and who they're going to tell.

Your mind was flooding with thoughts and your heart was racing. Shit shit shit. Pull it together. You stood up, quickly texting someone in your phone. "I'm going to catch a bit of air.." You cleared your throat and made your way out the front door. Papyrus and Undyne took no notice since they were still very excited. Once you were outside, you took a deep breath in. You looked at your phone and pressed send. You closed the door behind you after you heard a text notification go off inside.

You walked down the few steps that were in front the house and looked around. There weren't as many monsters and humans outside but the few that were out were enjoying the cool breeze of a nice summer night and the beautiful stars. You couldn't enjoy it like you wanted to. You were trying to focus on your pounding heart. What were your so afraid of? This was a simple task yet it didn't feel like it. It felt like you were going to expose yourself. You felt like if they knew, they were going to treat you different. But they shouldn't right? That shouldn't matter. They were your friends.

"Or so they say." Rayvn giggled. For fuck's sake. The fact you needed someone to tell the exact opposite of what she said was killing you. It doesn't help that Rayvn was this backwards, two-faced demon that enjoyed your suffering at the worst moments. You wrapped your arms around yourself. This wasn't a big deal. This _wasn't_ a big deal. You took a few deep breaths.

"kid?" You turned around quickly towards the voice. Sans walked over to you and placed his hand on your arm. "what's up? what's the important thing you needed to tell me?"

Just as you calmed down. Just as you began to think this wasn't a problem, you lost what little composure you had. Your knees buckled under you. Your throat felt like it was going to close on you. It's like you forgot how to breathe because you were breathing way too quickly. Your vision blurred from the sudden tears. Sans slowly sat down next to you to not startle you more.

"hey doll...?" He called out, causing you to flinched. His voice is soft and welcoming. He gently pulled you towards him, into his lap. "can you hear me, doll? follow me, alright?" He pulled you closer so that your back was against his stomach. He took slow, deep breaths. It took a while but you managed to mimic his breathing. He started rubbing your arm, trying to comfort you in the best way he could. "whatever you have to tell me won't change our friendship, okay?" He whispered and cleared his throat. "i'll still be your friend. im not going anywhere" He rested his skull on yours and just held you for a moment, patiently waiting for you to calm down.

"H-how…" You stuttered and bit your lip. He squeezed your arm, letting you know that you were fine. "How do you breathe?" You whispered. After all of that, that was the question to come out of your mouth. Sans pulled back and stared at you. You glanced over your shoulder at and he started laughing. His laugh was actually super contagious and it caused you to laugh a bit too.

"d-doll." Sans said after a moment. "was that what you wanted to ask me this whole time?" You shook your head. "magic, sweetheart. magic. i don't need to breathe but it feels weird not to, y'know?" He placed his hand your shoulder. The two of you were quiet, allowing you to gather your thoughts.

"So, uh..I'm not human." You murmured. Your took a deep breath. You've come this far. "Well, I am but I'm only part human." You looked back at him and he was staring at you wide-eyed. "I'm part Monster as well." You were a bit relieved to just get those words out.

"how is that possible?" Sans grunted. He shifted to make you more comfortable.

"I dunno. My mom is a monster and my father is...well a human. I have other siblings but they're purely humans at least, from what I know they are." You ran your hand through your hair, trying not to make it obvious that you were still shaking but, of course, it was a failed attempt and Sans took your hand. "That's how I can heal and whatnot. I took those powers from my mother."

Another silence. You waited for him to process your words. You were shocked with yourself really. You suddenly show up with this guy's injured brother and dump so much information onto him that he probably wasn't even prepared to hear. You kinda felt bad cause now here you are breaking down about your royal status. While it was a genuine concern to become a target or something, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"and you were afraid of telling me that..?" Sans whispered, pulling you away from you thoughts.

"Mhm…" You picked up a piece of grass, twirling it around your fingers to stop yourself from practically fingering between his radius and ulna. "I didn't want you to see me different. It's not like I have many friends being a princess and all." You cleared your throat. Ripping it off like a band-aid was the way to go.

"hehe, that's why the dude called you 'your highness' earlier." He chuckled. "don't ever feel like you can't me anything, doll. your secrets are safe with me." He whispered. You couldn't help but to blush. You leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek and watched as he turned a bright blue.

"Thank you…" You whispered. This was a relief. A huge weight off of your shoulders. This went rather well. So you sighed and leaned back against him, staring up at the sky. The stars sparkled but they were nothing like they were back at home. "I can't wait to show you the stars back at home. They're much prettier...much brighter. There are so many lights in this city you can barely see them." A soft breeze blew against you and you shivered a bit.

"We should head back in love...Won't they get worried.?" You asked. "Plus I have to call Randall so I can get home.." As you said this, you didn't really make much of an effort to move.

"nah. they're too excited about this party." Sans closed his eyes. "just a little longer...please?"

So you stayed a bit longer, talking about your obsession with stars and science.


	7. Never piss of Royalty

There was about a week and a few days until Luka's party and you were invited to go dress shopping with Undyne and Alphys. You already had a dress but you haven't seen it yet due to laziness. Besides, you kinda needed to buy a corset anyway and you get to meet Alphys! It's a win-win.

Randall normally lets you sleep in but you had woken up around 9:30 am today. You did your daily duties and got dressed. You put on a pair of black shorts, sneakers, and a white tee shirt. Thankfully you already had on your choker. You wore your hair down but you brought a hair tie just in case you got tired of it. Picking up your phone you saw you had a few messages. Some from Luka and your eldest brother, Rakan. One from Sans and 2 from Undyne. You checked Undyne's first. She was asking if you wanted to be picked up from your place instead of meeting up at Grillbys because of how hot it was today. It took you a moment to decided and you told her Grillbys would be fine. You were going to see if Randall was up for it.

You opened Luka messages. It was a reminder of more pictures. You rolled your eyes and smiled. He's not going to let you forget about him now. You went to open Rakan's.

 **Rakin' Rakan: Leah. There's a meeting with the King and Queen of Monsters in 2 days. See what goes down for me?**

Yep. That's Rakan for you. Just wants to get down to business. To defeat the Huns maybe. You giggled at your joke.

 _"That was horrible."_ Rayvn groaned. You laughed even more.

 **You: I'll do my best big broooo. Love ya.**

 **Rakin' Rakan: Thank you. Love you too 3**

Rakan made it his goal to make sure that the Monster's that resurfaced were comfortable and settled in. He wanted to come to Mt. Ebott since day one but he couldn't because our father is looking for a wife for him. Rakan was disappointed, to say the least.

You made your way downstairs and into the kitchen only to find Randall nowhere in sight.

"Maybe he's still asleep...hm." You said to yourself. You set your bag down and made a bowl of cereal. It was odd though. Randall is always up before you no matter what. Was he sick? Maybe he went out. You got up and looked out the window into the front area. The Charger was still there. You made your way back upstairs and went to his room. His door was closed which wasn't normal either. He must be sick then. But before you could knock, you got the real answer to what he was doing.

He was moaning. You could just barely hear it outside the door.

Nopenopenope! Your face heated up and you ran back downstairs.

"Mmmmm this is what I get for being concerned. Fuck." You quickly finished your cereal, grabbed your bag and raced out the front door, locking it behind you. You shot him a text of where you were going and almost ran to Grillbys.

When you got there, you put your hands on your knees trying to catch your breath. You hair hanging over your face. You were trying to gather your thoughts. You almost walked in on your guard masturbating.

 _"Awww...I wanted to see his co-"_ Rayvn started.

"NO! What is WRONG with you Rayvn…" You whispered, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. She started laughing. Today was going to be interesting. Absolutely interesting. You stood up straight, running your hand through your hair to move it out of your vision. You were still winded. You normally don't run unless you have to. That run was necessary.

You walked into Grillbys and were greeted by the normals. You walked up the bar and saw a strawberry shake waiting for you. You looked at Grillby, grinning.

"Is this for me?!" You asked excitedly. You received a chuckled and a head nod from him. He must have seen you run here. "Thank you~!" You took a long sip of the shake and oh stars it's what you needed.

"There you are punk!" You heard the door to the bar slam open and you turned slightly. "I just watched you run here. Are you good?" She nodded towards the guard doggos before walking towards you. You nodded, still sipping your shake, earning you another brain freeze.

"Uggggggggggggh fuck me." You hissed, grimacing.

"geez. paps would have a field day with you, princess." The rather tall skeleton monster appeared next Undyne. You flipped him off. "didn't know you wanted to jump my bones that quickly."

"Oh stars, lets goooo" You hopped off the stool with the shake in hand and out of the bar. You waited so you could follow Undyne to this green jeep where a small and really freaking adorable lizard-like monster sat in the front seat. You got in the back and Sans sat next to you. Alphys turned towards you and waved timidly.

"Hiya! You must be the lovely Alphys Undyne talks about." You smiled as she started to turn red. Yep definitely adorable. "I'm Azalea."

"I-it's a p-pleasure." She giggled. Undyne kissed her on the cheek and she turned redder.

"Let's go!" Undyne shouted as she sped off, going a good 20 over the actual speed limit. Thank goodness for seatbelts. Alphys turned on the radio and The Hero, The One Punch Man opening theme started playing.

 _"AZALEA NO!"_ Rayvn screeched.

Azalea yes.

"ONE PUUUUUUUUNCH!" You sang out. Alphys became excited and she started to sing with you. Soon Undyne joined in as well. The three of you were singing anime theme songs all the way to the shops in the town over. Sans slept.

Once you all arrived in the town over, you were a little skeptical even though Undyne said they were very welcoming to monsters. You didn't know what but something felt weird. You followed the couple into a dress shop with Sans at your heel. The store owner glared towards you all and scoffed. You glared back, waiting for her to say something nasty out of her mouth. Yeah, you had a small temper but only when it came to your friends and family.

While the girls looked at many dresses, you realized how stupidly overpriced some of the outfits were.

"...Who the fuck can afford this?" You muttered under your breath. You could but...shit. You suddenly heard Alphys squeal over this gorgeous sparkly sleeveless dark blue dress and she wanted to try it on.

"That dress is really expensive. I'm pretty sure someone like you can't simply afford it. Especially since we don't take gold" The store owner spoke. She was leaning over the counter, snickering. Undyne was about to say something but you beat her to it.

"Ma'am. No one asked you how much it was since we can clearly see the price tag." You rolled your eyes, putting your hands on your hips. "No one asked you what sort of payment you took since we didn't decide if we wanted to buy it yet." You turned your attention back to Alphys. She was shaking and looked as if she were about to cry. "Fuck her. Go try on the dress, love." You whispered softly to the couple. You watched them hesitantly go into the dressing room.

"easy there princess…" Sans said softly to you. You were staring the store owner dead in the face from across the room. She looked away first. Good.

Royalty wasn't supposed to act like this. You went through all of that royalty training to prepare you for an encounter like this and you weren't using any of the tactics that were given to you. They were supposed to be elegant, proper and poised. They were supposed to enunciate every word and overall be a role model.

Not today. Today, you didn't care. You refused to have your friends treated in such a way.

You took a deep breath and smiled up at Sans. Every once and awhile he'd glance up at her then back at you.

"A-azalea..?" You heard the timid lizard call you and you walked into the dressing room. You grinned at what you saw. The dress looked PERFECT on her.

"You look amazing." You squealed. You did a little happy dance.

"H-h-how are we going to pay for it? S-she doesn't t-take our form of currency.." Alphys said sadly. She went back to the dressing room and took off the dress. It broke your heart. Undyne was absolutely fuming.

Once Alphys was dressed, she went to put the dress back where she found it and she quickly left the store with Undyne on her tail.

You, on the other hand, didn't budge. Alphys wanted the dress. She was going to get that dress.

"What are you still doing here, hm?" The woman sneered. "If you can't pay for anything in here, why are you still here?" You glared at here for a very long time, snatched the dress off the hanger and placed it on the counter. Sans stared at you in pure shock.

"I don't take-" She began.

"I didn't ask, now did I?" You growled her. She flinched. "Ring up the fucking dress. Please."

Luckily the lady did as you asked without trouble. Or so you thought. You pulled out a credit card. It was a bit different. It was one that showed you were royalty. You set it on the counter. The woman looked baffled. Her eyes widened when she picked up the card and looked at you. You smirked.

"Is there a problem…" You leaned in and squinted at the small name tag. "Joyce?" Joyce shook her head really quickly, took your card and paid for the dress. She puts the dress in a bag and gave it to you.

"Um..Will you be needing anything else, your majesty?" Oh, she smiled then. Being very polite and sweet. You scoffed.

"Yeah. For you to go fuck yaself." Sans held the door for you as you left. Leaving the woman shocked. Once outside, you took a deep breath. "Alright, you...calm down." You were speaking to Rayvn but to yourself as well. You were very riled up and getting too angry makes you lose control of your magic. You just hated how people treated such kind and sweet creatures. They're literally nicer than most humans and they get treated like shit because they looked different. You took another breath. Sans put a hand on your shoulder.

"kid?" He said, grabbing your attention. You looked up at him, frowning.

"Sorry sorry...I lost my cool.." You sighed. "I just...tch..I hate people like that. They're just UGH!" The two of you started walking towards the jeep. "They piss me off."

"..it's to be expected, unfortunately," Sans grunted. You could see the sadness in his eyes. How tired he was. Of course, he was tired. They've been here for about a year or so. They were working on getting rights. There have been some incidents where some Temmies have been killed. Overall, it's just been bad since they stepped out of Mt Ebott.

You stepped up to the passenger side of the car and tapped the window. Alphys had been crying. Stars, it hurt you. She winded her window down and you gave her the bag.

"Azalea! T-t-this dress w-w-was $300!" She looked in the bag and back at you. You smiled and winked at her.

"You wanted it so I bought it. No biggy. If she ain't give it to me, I was going to hop over that counter and beat her ass..." You heard her squeal again and Undyne laugh.

"Right ON punk!" You got into the jeep and leaned your head back against the seat. You felt a hand on top of your and you looked over at Sans. He was texting something on his phone but you paid it no mind. You liked it. You closed your eyes but your phone buzzed. You glanced at Sans who had fallen fast asleep.

"How do you even fall asleep so fast? Teach me your ways…." You whispered. You looked at the message on your phone and blushed.

 **Pun and Bones: i know t's sudden. but let me take you on a real date? not to grillbys. someplace nice. fit for a princess**

 **Me:** **Tibia honest** **, how can I say no? Though this was really** **uneggspected.**

You were pleased with yourself. Setting your phone in your lap, you stared out the window. Undyne had returned to Mt. Ebott. She decided that she was going to get a suit from one of the shops in town or ask Mettaton to make her one. She dropped you and Sans off in front of Grillbys. Alphys didn't let you leave without a hug and number. The couple waved goodbye and drove off.

You checked your phone and saw a message from Sans.

 **Pun and Bones: I'll pick you up at 8?**

You looked around and didn't see the skeleton in sight. Instead, you saw Randall. Your face heated up again once you remembered what happened earlier today.

 **Me: 8 sounds great.**

You walked over to Randall and smiled. He looked embarrassed. Ashamed even? His ears were laid back and he was avoiding your eyes.

"Your majesty..I…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head as he stepped towards you, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for earlier.." He murmured. He noticed you ran off? Geez. "I didn't mean for you to catch me like that I…" He started playing with his hands and you started to feel bad. He was so embarrassed. For a tough, high-class guard, he's actually super sweet and caring when it came to you.

"If you're uncomfortable when me being around, I can switch out with another guard." His head hung low. People are just hurting you poor little heart today. You went and hugged him.

"You're the only one I really feel comfortable to be alone with. Relax, you're fine." You whispered. He returned your hug and he sighed in relief. "Just..give me a heads up next time, okay?" You felt him nod.

"I'm still really sorry…" Randall released you. "I hate that you've caught me like that.." You started to walk towards the direction of home.

"Shhh. C'mon. I have a daaaaaaaate~" You spun around. You were pretty excited. "I have no idea what to wear...You gotta help me." You turned and saw Randall with his hands on his hips.

"With...The skeleton?" He asked, smirking. You ran your hand through your hair and smiling a bit. This would be the first date that your Father didn't have set up for you. Not only that but you might actually like the big dork. You giggled.

"Yes! With the skeleton!" You spun again and started running towards the house with Randall laughing and running behind you.


	8. Date Night with Pun and Bones!

"Don't you think I have on enough pink things?" You asked, looking in the mirror. Randall had convinced you to put on this pink dress that stopped above your knees and had pretty lacy sleeves. The dress hugged your curves and black heels completed the outfit. Randall had been fussing over your hair. He had just finished your makeup and has been putting your hair into a side braid, intertwining small white flowers into it. You told him you wanted this to be perfect. This was your first real date! You didn't want to mess this up.

It was almost time for your date to arrive. You texted him the address so you hoped he hadn't gotten lost. You were so nervous. You didn't know what to expect. Stars! You were so worried about your appearance that you even shaved your legs. They barely had any hair on them to start with but fuck it, they're smooth now.

Randall made you stand up and looked you over, admiring his work. He smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked. You looked in the mirror again and gasped softly. You looked amazing. "Your Highness, don't you dare start crying." He started fanning your face because you started tearing up and you sniffled. After a moment of fanning and pulling your life together, you took a few pictures with Randall.

At 8 on the dot, the doorbell rang. Randall suddenly went into protective guard mode as you both went down the stairs. "Don't scare em off Randi…" You teased, rolling your eyes. He grinned and winked at you before he opened the door.

Sans stood there holding a bouquet of white and red roses. He wore a black button-up shirt, a light blue bowtie and, of course, a pair of jeans. Randall held the door open wider and looked Sans up and down.

"Oh my…" You went and took the flowers from him. "These are absolutely gorgeous. I'll go put them in some water." As you walked back past Randall, you lightly nudged him and gave him a look as if begging him not to hurt Sans then went into the kitchen.

Randall turned his attention back to the monster in front of him. He glared and sucked his teeth. Sans coughed and started to speak but Randall raised his hand up.

"Don't make me regret letting her out without a guard tonight, Sans." Randall muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Sans seemed to get the idea and nodded quickly. "Good. If she gets hurt, I'll end your life." As you were coming back, he offered his hand for Sans shake. Without any hesitation, he took it.

Only to be greeted with the long sound of farting. Sans looked horrified.

You had returned and you started cracking up. Randall smirked, taking his hand away from Sans and showing him the small whoopee cushion. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Randall." Sans' fearful look dropped to a relieved one and he also started laughing.

As you were about to leave, you hugged Randall. "Have a good time, okay? Be safe…" He murmured to you. You nodded. Sans took you by the hand and you both started walking away. "And Sans." Sans looked back towards the rabbit. "I meant what I said…" Randall snorted, crossing his arms again. He looked like he was beginning to regret this decision.

Sans wrapped his arm around your waist and teleported off outside of a restaurant. You looked up at Sans. He looked slightly panicked. You leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek. "If you haven't noticed, he's rather protective. That's why my Father likes him so…" You explained. Sans' worried and panic had melted away.

"i'm **patellin** ya...I almost had a heart attack." He winked at you. You snickered.

" **Aorta** warn you about these things next time, huh?" It was his turn to laugh. He seems a bit more relaxed.

" **tabia** honest...you're making my heart **skip a beat,** doll" He pulled you closer. "You look very beautiful tonight." He whispered.

"You look handsome yourself, love." He took your hand and spun you around, causing you to giggle. Even before the date started, you were having fun. He took your hand into his.

"i'm takin' you to the finest italian restaurant in town" He winked and walked inside the building with you at his heel.

The woman looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Ciao Sansy~!" Sans smiled towards her.

"hey lily. i have a reservation." Sans put his free hand into his pants pockets. Classic Sans. Lily looked at the computer and nodded.

"Indeed you do! Follow me please." She ushered the both of you to a table in a different room than the rest of the place. It was surrounded by white, purple and yellow flowers. Gorgeous lights hung around the windows and it was just the two of you. There was a table in the middle of it all and a guy playing on the violin in the corner. It was so romantic. You were so mesmerized, you forgot where you were. You were speechless.

"cat got your tongue, Azalea?" Sans chuckled. You looked over at him, still a bit awestruck. He was holding the chair out to you to sit down. You came and sat down. He pushed you in then sat down himself. The waitress came in with the menus and asked if either of you wanted drinks right now. You asked for a sprite and Sans got his usual ketchup bottle. Looking through the menu, you decided you were going to go with the chicken alfredo. You sat up a bit and crossed a leg over the other. You noticed Sans was staring at you and you blushed. You glanced away, playing with the end of your braid.

The waitress came back with your drinks and you placed your order. Sans order spaghetti. You snickered. He lifted a bone brow at you.

"I'm pretty sure Papyrus would consider this betrayal." You teased. You took a sip of your soda.

"maybe. but he'll never know." He grinned at you mischievously.

"Hm, your secret's safe with me." You held your pinkie up and he quickly wrapped his around it.

Soon the food came and along with the food was a big ass plate of garlic bread that you destroyed.

"Forgetting your etiquette already?" Rayvn scolded. You've never straightened up so quick. You ate slower and used the proper forks. You even put a napkin in your lap. You instantly felt better. You started to eat your pasta when you noticed Sans' empty plate. You looked from the plate to Sans then back to the plate. Sans was lightly patting his face with a napkin.

"Where...did it go?" You whispered. You didn't ponder over it too long because you were still hungry. You agreed with yourself that magic was the reason his food had disappeared and eat your pasta. It didn't take you long to finish.

Sans had ordered dessert. It was something for the 2 of you to share. A fudge sundae and stars it looked as good as it tasted. Sans saved you the last brownie bite, feeding it to you.

Sans paid for everything after declining your assistance with the bills. He said, "it's a date. i got it". He didn't even let you look at the bill. What a gentleman.

As you both left out of the restaurant, you took his arm and stayed close to him. You both walked around for a bit, talking about your favorite things such as your obsession with strawberries and how much he loves quantum physics. Well, science in general. The two of you even began to open up a little. You talked about your father but didn't have it in you to bring up your mother. He seemed a bit pained to talk about Gaster and you offered to change the subject but he continued on telling you that Gaster disappeared and no one remembered him like he did. Not even Papyrus. There was a small silence but it picked up again when you both started to throw puns and jokes at each other.

It was starting to get really late. He put his arm around your waist again, pulling you close. You closed your eyes, preparing yourself to be teleported. When you reopened them, you were outside your house. Sans' arm was still around you.

"I had a great time tonight, Sans.." You murmured, putting your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. You kinda liked hugging him. You sorta felt protected around him and in his arms.

"i'm glad doll.." He whispered. You pulled back and realized how close your faces were. Your face heated up.

"Don't fucking bitch out. Fucking kiss him damn it." You could hear the pure excitement and annoyance in Rayvn's voice. You felt a slight tug in your chest from your Soul, wanting to get closer

You leaned up as he leaned down, closing your eyes. You got on your tiptoes and kissed him. You pulled away first, quickly becoming embarrassed. When you looked up at Sans, his entire skull was blue.

"wow…" He chuckled. "i didn't think you felt this way about me, doll." He rubbed the back of his skull, clearly embarrassed.

"So...you think I'd risk my safety and be without my guard just to go out and send you to the friend zone?" You arched an eyebrow. You grinned as he became even more flustered.

"of course not!" He said quickly. You giggled at his attempts to pull himself together. "i would have protected you if anything would have gone down today. you know that…" He pressed his head onto yours "i care about you too much to lose you…" He sighed contently. You leaned up and kissed him again.

"I know…" You said as you pulled away, smiling.

Once you two said your goodbyes, he waited for you to get into the mansion before teleporting off. You closed the door and leaned against it, putting your hands over your face and squealed.

Tonight was one of the best nights of your life.


	9. Fight for what you believe in!

Randall woke you up early the next morning. You almost didn't budge until he told you that you were summoned to the meeting Rakan was talking about earlier though you thought you had 2 days until it. You didn't bother asking about it. You managed to get out of bed without Randall's icy method.

After your daily duties, you opened your closet to your more formal dresses. You picked a long and flowy dress. It was a dark purple and gold. Along with the dress, you've chosen heels to match. You walked over to the mirror not only to start your hair but you needed to adjust yourself to the height and feel of the shoes. You made sure to pack a pair of flats.

You had undone the braid you had the night before so you decided to pull your curly mane into a neat ponytail. You also put on some light makeup. You looked yourself over, being satisfied with the look. You grabbed your smaller bag, your phone and made your way downstairs.

You paused at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the clanking of armor. You saw two other guards, Blaze and Quinn, standing outside of the kitchen. They were listening intently to Randall as he was going over the plans for the day and what he expected from them.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. Blaze was one of Randall's best guards and his brother. If Randall couldn't escort you, Blaze would. Quinn was one of the newer guards. She joined about a month ago after proving herself through intense training and consideration from the Royal Advisor and your Father. This was her first mission and you could tell she was extremely excited.

Randall saw you first and smiled, placing his hand on his chest and dipping his head. The other guards gasped and dropped to one knee. You nodded back, giggling.

"Good morning, Your Highness. You look beautiful as always." Randall ushered you into the kitchen, letting you get started on the breakfast he made. He made waffles with strawberries, bacon, and eggs.

"Thank you, Randall. " You sat down, placing a cloth over your lap before you dug into your food.

"We were just going over what's happening today." Randall sat across from you. Blaze and Quinn lingered by the door, excitedly talking to themselves. Randall cleared his throat, shushing them. "As you know, you're taking Rakan's place. You're playing an important role in whether the Monsters get their rights today." This wasn't a new thing for you. You've actually done this before in your Father's place. Going to plenty of meetings, getting into plenty of arguments but in the end, coming to an agreement and getting them what they needed.

"I don't know how this will go down but we will be cautious." Randall continued. You nodded. "There will probably be camera everywhere. Are you prepared for that?" He looked at you worriedly. You took a sip of milk. Were you ready for that? Exposing your status could change things permanently.

"Hell yeah!" You grinned, cause all three guards to laugh. If everyone knowing that you'll royalty will give Monsters some sort of equality then so be it. It will be totally worth it. You finished your breakfast.

Blaze went out and readied the car while Randall and Quinn made their rounds around the house. You had gotten in the back seat, waiting for the others. You decided to check your phone. You had a lot of messages from Rakan just telling you to be careful. Luka also told you to be careful. You quickly sent him a picture, giving him a thumbs up. Still nothing from your father. You sighed. Of course not.

There was a message from Sans. It made your heart throb and you couldn't stop smiling.

 **Pun and Bones: hey doll. thank you again for last night. heard ya headin' to the meetin' with tori and asgore. dont go bitin' off heads, okay? see ya soon.**

 **You: No promises, love.**

 **Pun and Bones: heh, try for meee?**

 **You: hmmm...for a kiss later then maybe~**

 **Pun and Bones: you got it, kiddo.**

Soon enough, Randall got into the back seat with you and Quinn in the front. It was a long ride until you got to the building. It was long enough that you managed to take a nap. Sadly, it wasn't a peaceful one. You were taken back into the stupid nightmare but you managed to force yourself awake before it had gotten worse. You glanced around the car and no one seemed to notice you had dozed off. Good. You stretched a bit and took in a deep breath.

Before you knew it, Blaze was driving slowly through a crowd of protesters. Some screaming "Kill all Monsters" or "Dust 'em All". Others were screaming "Peace of all." or singing something about harmony. Blaze was able to get through them without hitting them and pulled up in front of the building the meeting was held. Randall groaned, glaring at the at the paparazzi snapping photos of the car and protesters just surrounding the car in general. He looked back at you as if asking if you were ready. You nodded. Both you and he took a deep breath before he opened the door. He summoned a shield, holding it in front of him. Once you got out, he took your hand. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing Quinn holding the grip of her sword at her hip. She gave you a small smile.

This was more or less the hard part: Getting through this crowd. There microphones EVERYWHERE and so many flashes from cameras. You stuck close to Randall, smiling and waving when microphones weren't shoved down your face. Making it from the car to the building door proved to be difficult. Randall was tense, growling occasionally, getting people to back off from touching you. Imagine. This tall, buff, armored rabbit with a shield, growling at you. Pretty intimidating honestly. You had noticed some of the protesters against Monsters were calling you and Quinn traitors. They called Randall an abomination among other nasty things. You gritted your teeth.

The three of you finally made it through the door with some assistance from the police. You watched Randall relax slightly and you took a breath. Quinn also looked relaxed once inside. That was a rough 4 minutes honestly. The heels were already starting to bother and you haven't been in the long. You three were guided to the elevator and told to go to the 11th floor. You took out your phone. It read 10:00 am. You just stared at the time. You were an hour early. Geez.

Once the elevator doors opened, the guards stepped out first, looking down the long hallway. Quinn walked first, making sure nothing looked suspicious. She gently knocked on the door where the meeting is supposed to be held to which a large fluffy goat monster opened the door. It was a very familiar goat monster too.

You got excited. Of course, you knew that Toriel was going to be here but you were excited to see her again. You patiently watched as Quinn inspected the room before she gave the go-ahead to come in. Randall went in first, greeting everyone with a hello and a head nod. He introduced himself as well then ushered you in.

You walked in and looked around the room, smiling. There were a lot of people here including Toriel, Asgore and a child who you assumed to be Frisk.

"Ah! Your Majesty!" A stout middle-aged man named James walked up to you, taking your hand and kissed it multiple times. About 10 hand kisses later, he released your hand and smiled. "It's such a pleasure to have someone from Wicardocia. We've heard great things!" Many of the other men and women made sounds in agreement. "Hopefully we could learn a thing or two from you…" He whispered to you, winking. You grinned.

You continued around the room, going through introductions and keeping in mind the kind of person everyone was until you got to the Dreemurrs. Toriel hugged you and you returned it.

" Oh. my child! It is so good to see you again!" She said in a motherly tone. You pulled away from her. She smiled down at you. She looked so tired. These meeting must have her worn out. All she wants is the best for everyone. You could just tell. You were down to help her in whatever way you can.

You turned towards Asgore who was much taller and also gave you a hug. Such friendly monsters. Goodness. "Hello, my child. I am Asgore. You must be the human that has helped Papyrus. I wanted to thank you personally." He took your hand and held it. "You must come by for tea and pie very soon."

"I will. I'd do it again if I had to." You smiled up at him. He dipped his head politely and you did the same. Frisk gently tapped your shoulder and you turned towards them. They grinned at you and quickly signed 'Sans told me all about you! I knew he was in love with a human but I didn't know you were a pretty princess." They winked before slightly bowing towards you. You covered your mouth, blushing. A 10-year-old was flirting with you? And Sans was...in love with you? Help. Toriel was going to translate for you but you kindly stopped her.

"Hopefully you heard good things." You tried not to sound so embarrassed. "I never thought I'd meet such an adorable Monster Ambassador." It was their turn to blush. They smiled again.

"We'll be ready to start in about ten minutes." A slender, young man named Kane spoke up. You grabbed a water bottle and three banana muffins from off of the table near the window and sat next to the Dreemurrs. You looked around the room and found Randall, Blaze and Quinn standing in corners with their hands behind their backs. Randall stood closest to you.

You noticed you were getting side glances from this woman whom you learned was named Mary(Read: Asshole). This was going to be a looooong meeting. You could feel it.

"Excuse me. Princess Amelia was it?" Mary spoke up. Here we fucking go. "Aren't you a little young to be at this meeting? What are you? 15?" She folded her hands in front of her. Is she serious?

"I'm Azalea." You spoke as softly and as sweetly as you could. "And I'm old enough." You leaned back in your chair, crossing one leg over the other. "While I am young, it's still you that need insight from someone much younger than yourself and from a different land on a situation that's as simple as 2 +2." You crossed your arms, smirking.

Mary rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, sipping her water. James was snickering to himself as well as most of the room. You glanced over at Frisk who was laughing. They signed ' Didn't Sans say no biting?' You smiled and nodded, mouthing "okay". You'll be a good...for now. Just until someone else decides to speak up to you.

11 o'clock rolled around and everyone was accounted for. A bunch of senators and congressmen and woman. This was going to be a tough crowd. You knew that. The Dreemurrs knew. Everyone knew but it's a fight worth fighting for.

A man at the end of the table with a curly mustache, Jacques, cleared his throat. He was absolutely French.

"I am neither for or against rights for Monsters." He started. He took a sip of his coffee. "Convince me on why this should or shouldn't happen. However this goes down today, I will talk to the higher person and see what I can do." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on you. He smirked. "Hopefully this will go smoothly. Who would like to start?"

"I would like to start." Mary piped up. "Monsters are foreign creatures. They were trapped underground for a reason. They lost the war because they were outsmarted." She folded her hands. "They're dangerous. Overpowered. People are afraid of them."

"Equal rights paired with their superior strength and magical ability would spell the extinction of humans." Someone else spoke didn't catch their name. Many agreed with what was said. You were becoming slightly annoyed with what you're hearing. Mary seemed rather pleased with her input.

"May I say something?" You raised your hand slightly, almost immediately scolding yourself. What was this? School?

"Of course you may, Ana." Mary smiled innocently. You side-eyed her. This woman was going to get on your nerves but

"Thank you, Mabel. " You smiled back. "Anyway. While you do have a lot of good points, many of those points are indeed false." You pulled out a folder from your bag which held a lot of documents. "Monster and Humans once lived in harmony." You pulled out documents to prove your point as you went along. "War broke out between the two and after a long battle, human proved to be more powerful and won. They were outnumbered. Humans were stronger and used a spell, forcing them underground." More documents were placed on the table. It was pretty quiet for a moment. Those opposed were gathering their thoughts while those for were smiling. Toriel looked shocked that you knew so much of this information.

"Humans don't have magical abilities anymore so Monsters could easily take over us if they had the chance." That same man that spoke with Mary spoke up again. "There have been 4 encounters where Monsters have suddenly attacked Humans."

"Do you have proof of this?" You spoke up after a small moment. You had looked to Tori and Asgore seeing if they wanted to say anything. You didn't want to take up the spotlight.

"I...uh…"

"Well, Don?" Jacques asked, leaning on the table with his elbows. That's his name! Donatello but he requested to be called Don.

"I do not sir…" He muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"We Monsters will not fight unless provoked," Toriel said rather proudly.

"And even when provoked, they still won't fight, instead they'll try and talk their way out of it." You sat up straighter. "Even if it means getting killed." You sighed. "Humans, however, have come directly into the town of Mt. Ebott, kidnapped, tortured, and killed many Monsters. There have been 56 reports so far and those numbers are still rising."

"Where is your proof, Princess Alexandra?" Mary sneered. You were getting tired of this lady's shit. She stared at you when you pulled out all 56 reports. She snapped before you could give a more recent encounter.

"That's impossible!" She stood up and slammed her hand on the table. Randall grunted, stepping forward as if something bad were to happen. "Look, your little guard dog was going to attack me just then!"

"Yes, because he believed my life was in danger at that very moment because of your sudden outburst." You snickered. "My guard is prepared to step up and protect me whenever it is necessary."

"So what you're saying is Humans can be threatening?" Mary asked, glaring.

"Humans can be threatening. Dangerous. Destructive. Intolerant." James spoke up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can go on and on. But remember that Azalea is indeed a princess and is very important to her country. So, Randall, I believe his name is, stepping up like that is to be expected." Many people nodded in agreement.

Mary sat back down, clearly agitated as well as many others. Randall moved back into his original position. "If these so-called reports are true, why haven't the police done anything about it?"

"Do you actually believe the police would be obligated to do such things?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "The police don't care about Monsters. They don't have rights and even if they did, they still won't involve themselves." He took a sip of his water. "Some humans are pretty shitty…" Jacques cleared his throat. "Sorry. Some humans are pretty horrible.." James quickly corrected himself.

There was a small silence, giving you an opportunity to munch on a muffin and drink some water as well as to calm yourself down because things were getting intense. It gave everyone a chance to calm down really.

"Your Highness?" Jacques called. You looked in his direction. He was looking through the reports you had placed on the table. He had been looking through them since you placed them out. "There's a report here that you were involved in." He adjusted his glasses and looked towards you.

All eyes were on you and you can hear the soft shuffling of Randall behind you. That's right, you didn't bring that up with Randall. He's going to kill you later.

"Yeah. That was one of the first days I came into Mt Ebott." You sighed. "I wanted to explore the town a little while I was there and I didn't have a guard with me." You took another sip of your water. "I was walking to Grillby's when I heard a voice begging and pleading that they only wanted to be friends. I had followed the voice into an alley where Papyrus, a skeleton monster, was cornered and pretty beaten up. Broken leg and all. There were 3 people, two men, and a woman. I told them to leave 'em alone but they just laughed at me so I fought all 3 of them. With a stick. I got cut on my arm but nothing serious." You started biting on your nail. Everyone was listening to your story

"Let me tell you." You rubbed the back of your head. "I'm nothing but a small 5'1 girl. Papyrus is much bigger and taller than me so walking him to Grillbys was a hassle. I'm practically dragging him." Everyone got a small laugh out of that. "He was injured pretty bad but I did get him to Grillbys. To his brother, Sans and eventually Toriel, who not only healed Papyrus but healed my arm." You finished your story. "Another thing...Papyrus is unbelievably strong. It's actually scary. Yet he decided he wasn't going to fight. Yeah, Monsters are strong. Monsters have amazing powers that Humans don't have anymore but they won't use it unless they need to. And even when they need to, they still probably won't."

"Tell me. What is it like in...Wicardocia?" Jacques asked, stumbling over the name but getting it in the end. "Well. Tell me the interactions between Humans and Monsters."

"I bet it's sooo great…" Mary muttered.

"Monsters have rights if that's what you're asking." You said, without skipping a beat. Jacques, James, and others chuckled. Other scoffed and sucked their teeth. You couldn't help but smirk.

"During the war, many Monsters had ran away, not wanting to fight. So they came to us. Monsters and Human in Wicardocia look out for each other. They protect each other. They're...like family." You smiled. "Everyone is treated equally. Everyone has a decent place to stay. Everyone is treated nicely and everyone has an important role. I have Monsters and Humans in my royal guard!" You said, pointing to Quinn, Blaze, and Randall.

"Have you had any issues?" Mary asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Of course but not the problems you're assuming." You quickly took a sip of water. "They were minor things like not having larger areas to have families or assistance on growing food."

There was the silence again and you welcomed it. You took a deep breath before speaking for the last time.

"Monsters are some of the sweetest, most trustworthy creatures I have ever met." You leaned on the table. "All they want are laws that protect them and allow them to live peacefully." You leaned back in your chair and looked around the room.

The meeting continued for about another 30 minutes with more arguments but more people in the room were leaning for giving the Monsters the rights they need. You sat silently, eating your muffin and drinking the rest of your water.

"Well, I thank all of you for attending this meeting. You shall know the results in a few weeks." Jacques stood up and shook everyone's hands and kissing yours and Toriel's. He then gathered up his notes and the papers you had given him and left. Others started leaving after him but not without saying goodbye to you and the Dreemurrs. Some looked defeated. Some looked rather pleased.

As soon as everyone left, you took off your heels. 'Cause fuck them. You hoped you made a good influence for this meeting. You hated that you talked the most through the whole thing. You felt a paw on your shoulder and you looked up at Toriel. She couldn't look happier. She pulled you into a tight hug.

"Azalea my child…" She just held you and you returned the hug. "I must thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't think we would have been able to even get this far in a meeting…" She pulled you away and held your hands. "You must come back to my house for a celebratory dinner and pie tomorrow!" She looked at the 3 guards. "All of you. Please."

You, Quinn, and Blaze looked at Randall with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. He chuckled. "Okay okay. We can go." The 3 of you cheered. Frisk hopped into your lap and hugged you. That's when you noticed that Frisk had different colored eyes. Just like you. That'll be an interesting conversation to bring up with them later but for now, you wanted to go home and nap.

You all said your goodbyes and made your way home(after struggling through the paparazzi of course.) You got a great scolding from Randall and wasn't allowed to be without a guard until Luka's party.

The very next morning, you received a letter in the mail from Jacques telling you that a law has passed giving Monsters rights among other things.


	10. Panic & a dash of friendliness pellets

You were up before Randall and the other guards. You have done your daily duties and had gotten dressed. You called Rakan and you both agreed to celebrate when you and your friends returned to Wicardocia. Everything was going really good. As you got dressed, you turned on some music from your phone and started singing. The song that came on was kinda perfect and was one of your favorite songs.

As the song began, you twirled around in your favorite black dress. You jumped on your bed, singing the lyrics at the top of your lungs, unaware of the amused looking rabbit in your doorway. You sang into an imaginary microphone, forgetting about everything around you. The door began to get crowded as Blaze and Quinn joined Randall to watch your performance. You jumped down from off of the bed only to be welcomed to applause after the song had ended. You were startled but smiled.

"We're ready to go when you are, love." Randall yawned before disappearing down the hall. "If you're hungry, I'll make something but we can leave once you're set." He called. You heard him head downstairs with the other guards on his tail.

You called Toriel, making sure if it was still okay for you all to come by and if she were up because it was really early. Despite it being about 9:30 am, Tori was very eager to know why you were so excited so she was fine with you coming by. She told you her address and told you that she was making breakfast before hanging up.

You packed your bag with your usual things, phone charger, and headphones. You reread it again before putting it in your bag. You sat cross-legged on your bed, texting Sans and friends that there was breakfast gathering at Tori's and almost everyone responded immediately saying that they would be there. Everyone but Sans responded back.

"That's...odd." You said softly. He normally responds quickly. It is early so so he's probably asleep.

Leaping off the bed, you put on some fishnets and boots before running downstairs, finding everyone huddled in the kitchen. The 3 smiled up at you.

"Want me to make something?" Randall asked, sipping his coffee. You shook your head quickly.

"Nope! Tori's making breakfast." You took the keys off the kitchen table. "I'm driving!" You practically leaped out the front door. Blaze chased after you, snickering.

"Princess Azalea, this isn't how I want to die!" Randall called out, chuckling. He followed behind us.

"Can she...do that?" Quinn asked no one in particular, concern was written all over her face as she walked outside and got into the back seat with Blaze.

You could drive. Pretty damn well at that. That was one of the things your mother taught you before she passed. Even though "Princesses shouldn't be driving." Your father didn't think it was proper for you to be driving yourself around when other can do it for you. Honestly, you did a lot of things your father didn't approve of. Getting tattoos, sneaking out and going to parties or clubs, driving, stealing horses in the middle of the night, running barefoot, video games, witchcraft and plenty more. Yet you did them anyway because they were fun. They were things you were taught. They were the things you knew.

Your mother taught you about Souls and how they were the cumulation of your very being. She even showed you yours once. It was a vibrant orange with swirls of green and light blue. It was so pretty but there was this small crack. Barely noticeable but it was there. You thought nothing of it. Your mother knew souls better than anyone you knew and she wrote all of it down in a book that was now in your possession. You have read through it so many times that you knew how to do the majority of the things in there. One of the things you haven't been able to accomplish was giving a piece of your soul to someone who needed it but that was only because you've never come across someone who needed it. Your time to shine will come eventually. At least you know how to do it.

Not only has your mother taught you about Souls, she has taught you how to properly use your mimic magic, kept your reflexes on point, and other spells. She has shown you spells that make shields, spells that make storms, healing spells, charms, protective enchantments and the list could go on but your father was afraid that along with your mimicking magic, you would become too strong and be unable to control it. That's why your mother made you the choker. It held the magic that helped you stay in control despite your emotions and it calmed your father.

Running your hand through your hair, you stopped at a traffic light and sighed. You turned the radio on but nothing was playing. It was better than sitting in the quiet and being trapped with your thoughts. You're supposed to be happy and excited for the accomplishment the Monsters have made. Once the light changed, you noticed you were rolling into a fancy part of Mount Ebott. Large houses surrounded by a large gate. You whistled. You had to admit, they were pretty nice.

"1816 Dreemurr St…" You murmured, looking for the house and trying to ignore that the street was named after the Dreemurrs. "Ah! There it is!" You said excitedly. You found a parking spot and, after waking Quinn and Blaze up, got out and headed up to the house, knocking on the door gently. Before you got on the second knock, Frisk opened the door and hugged you tightly.

"Hiya love!" You returned the hug, giggling. Frisk released you for a moment to allow you in the house and to hug the other guards. You spotted Toriel in the kitchen and went to say hi.

"Moooooom I'm hoooome~!" You called from the kitchen doorway. Toriel turned suddenly, blushing. She laughed, pulling you into a tight hug.

"Why hello my child!" She pulled back. Seems as though calling her 'Mom' made her very happy. Good to know. "Hopefully you had no troubles getting here?"

"Pfft! I was fine." You smiled up at her. You looked to see what she was cooking and your stomach growled at the sight of pancakes. She laughed.

"Everything is almost done, child. Please go wait in the living room." Toriel said, polite as ever. You did as you were told and sat on the couch next to Frisk. They were setting up a game of Uno with the guards so you decided to join in. As the games went on, people started to show up. Undyne and Alphys showed and first and Papyrus came with Mettaton. Such lovely couples.

There was no sight of Sans though so you texted him.

 **You: Love? Where are you?**

You didn't get an immediate response. It took about 20 minutes.

 **Pun and Bones: ill be there soon i guess.**

 **You: You ok?**

 **Pun and Bones: yes.**

You obviously didn't believe him but he said he was coming so you were still pretty happy. You asked Frisk where the bathroom was.

'Upstairs at the end of the hallway.' They signed. You thanked them and went upstairs into the bathroom. You didn't have to actually go but you wanted to escape for just a moment. You closed the door behind you and looked into the mirror, fixing your hair and makeup. You looked around the large bathroom before there was a soft knock on the door. You opened the door and peeked out and didn't see anything but one of the doors in the hallway was open.

'You got two choices: Go see why that door's open or...well you got one choice cause I want to see what's in the room..' Classic Rayvn. This was either going to go smoothly or really badly.

You left out of the bathroom and slowly walked into a bedroom. You could tell it was Frisk's. There were paintings of everyone and stuffed animals. You were about to leave before you noticed the door had closed behind you. You were on guard now.

"Howdy!" A high-pitched, cheery voice called out. You gasped, jumping back and looked towards the window sill to a potted smiling flower. You stared for a moment. Did the fucking flower just talk to you?

"Oh geez! I didn't scare you did I?" It fucking did. The flower talked. "I'm sorry. I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Frisk's best friend!" He stuck his tongue out. He was kinda cute. You stepped closer. "Are you the princess they've been talking about so much?"

"Mhmm. I'm Azalea. It's a pleasure to meet you Flowey!" You smiled at him. He swayed slightly, humming. "Why aren't you downstairs with us?"

"Hm. Probably to not scare off the new guests silly!" He winked. But he was so cuuuute!

"C'mon. You aren't that scary!" You put your hands on your hips. You shouldn't have said that. Flowey's face twisted up into something horrible. You stepped back, startled. He chuckled darkly. Vines started to appear all around you.

"You're such an idiot!" He squealed gleefully. Vines and pellets started to lunge at you but were quickly deflected and vanished. He looked confused.

"Aw. I actually thought you were friendly." You sighed and removed a small shield you had cast. Your eyes flashed green for a second. Vines and pellets huh? Could come in handy later.

"What? You know magic?" Flowey asked. His eyes narrowed. You smiled innocently.

"Of course I do, silly!" You giggled, leaning over into his face. "Cause where I'm from…" You gently poked his face. "It's kill or be killed, love~" If he could pale anymore than he could, he would. You made your way to the door and winked at him. "See ya later."

You closed the door behind you and took a deep breath. If Frisk didn't tell you a little bit about Flowey before you got here, you would have been fucked. Well, they didn't really tell you. They just said that they had a friend that might "pretend" they're going to kill you when you met them.

"Honestly not what I expected at all" Rayvn said, a bit shocked. You giggled.

"He was so cute though. Kinda sucks he didn't wanna be friends." You pouted a bit as you made your way back downstairs.

Sans was sitting on the couch next to Frisk. Seems like everyone was into some deep conversation and stopped before you returned.

"Don't stop because of me!" You frowned. "Sorry if I interrupted." Everyone looked a bit tense and annoyed. Toriel was no longer in the kitchen. She was on the back porch on the phone with Asgore. "But what's up?" You asked, a bit curious. You sat next to Randall.

"Sans got his boxers in a twist." Undyne rolled her eyes. "He's all riled up about the meeting yesterday. He believes it didn't go well."

"J-j-just because no one's talking a-about it, d-doesn't m-m-mean something good didn't happen." Alphys piped up.

Frisk frantically signed. 'Azalea and I were there and she was such a badass taking on those people. Especially this woman named Mary." They scoffed. " She was absolutely mean."

You couldn't help but giggle at Frisk. As soon as they finished signing, they willingly gave a quarter to Papyrus for cursing. ' Totally worth' They signed.

"I think the meeting went pretty good." You said, smiling. You looked around the room for your bag. You must have left it in the car. You'll get it in a moment. "I know what it feels like just waiting around for good news. Especially when it's' something important like this but-"

"but what?" Sans had a glare that would make hell freeze over. You knew how this was going to play out. "we should just be patient and wait around just to get disappointed?" He sucked his teeth. "and what do you mean you know what it's like?" Here we go. "you're a princess. you barely wait for anything, doll. you don't know what we monsters, go through." He shoved his hands deeper into his hoodie.

And bingo was his name-o. The ol "You're a princess, you don't know shit about what's going on here and what we're going through" card. Yep. You heard it all before but it still kinda hurt. You caught a glance at your guards, who equally looked pretty pissed. You cleared your throat and they immediately gave you attention. You nodded towards the door. Blaze and Quinn left without hesitation. Randall glared at Sans a bit before leaving.

"Of course I know what you're going throu-" You were cut off again.

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS?" Undyne screeched, jumping into your face and causing you to jump out of your seat. Did you not tell her? Was it's only Sans? You tried to calm your beating heart as questions were thrown at you from Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys and Mettaton but being suddenly pressed in a corner wasn't really helping. You tried to answer all of the questions as quickly as you could, thinking the questions would ease up, but they didn't. Your heart only pounded harder, your breathing shortened and you just felt trapped

Before you realized what happened, you were somewhere outside and away from the house, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"doll…" A soft low voice called out to you, you glanced around, holding your chest. Sans was behind you. He approached you slowly, gently taking you in his arms. He whispered a million "i'm so sorry".

"W-what is up with you t-today?" You stuttered between breaths, pulling away from him. You stared up at him. You were hurt obviously but you were more worried about him. "T-talk. Now." Sans smiled sadly.

"i really didn't mean to expose you back there. i'm really sorry." He rubbed the back of his skull. "i guess i'm having a rough morning...i haven't been to sleep and i've been thinking about how useless these meetings are. they claim they're trying to help us but in the end they aren't…plus there was another incident with a Temmie.." He grumbled. You pulled him into a hug.

"You...have to trust me if you want this to work..you have to talk to me" You whispered. "Please..?" He nodded. "Don't fight me...I fight back." Sans laughed.

"That's how you all got rights and all y'know." Sans pulled away from you, shocked. You smirked, crossing your arms over your chest. "What? You thought I got you all to come over to Toriel's just to hang out?" You raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I hate mornings but because of how excited I was, I had to let it out early."

"But the meeting was just yesterday," Sans stated, completely confused.

"The majority of the people were convinced by Toriel and myself that Monsters deserved rights and protection. It's in the letter and I called him to make sure he wasn't bluffing but as we speak, they are making laws for Monsters.." Sans picked you up and spun you around, throwing you into a giggle fit. He put you down and smiled. A genuine smile.

"i _really_ am sorry for putting you on the spot like that…." Sans rested his head on yours.

"That's fine.= but you owe me" You never really liked talking about your mini-breakdowns and panic attacks. Talking about them felt like it makes them worse so you just avoided it all together. "C'moooon. Let's head back. I'm starving."

Sans teleported you both back into Toriel's house. Everyone had either just started eating or they were finished eating. The guards stood up all at once, ready to throw questions at you as well as Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus.

"Whoa whoa whoa." You held your hands up quickly before anyone spoke. "Please one at a time, alright?" You managed to calm your guards down and answered many questions such as "Are you the main character in an anime?" from Alphys and if you would make an appearance on Mettaton's show. Of course, you said yes, thinking it would be fun. Papyrus asked you and Randall what the guard was like but you just let him handle it. Sans apologized to everyone and you finally managed to get some pancakes. You noticed a lovely familiar flower had been brought down to join the party. He looked away from you when spotted him.

"My child, sorry to disturb you eating but…" Asgore started to speak. When did he get here? How did you not notice the massive goat monster in the room? "What did you call us for?" You quickly held up a finger, a "please hold up" since you had a forkful of pancakes. You glanced around the room to find your bag then you remembered you still didn't get it from the car. You set your plate down and rushed out the front door to the car. You grabbed your bag, taking the letter out.

As you were walking back in, you tripped over a small step at the door and you started falling but vines wrapped around you before you made contact with the ground. You were carried in and stood upright. Flowey didn't make eye contact with you as his vines had returned to his small pot. You grinned. Everyone looked wide-eyed at the flower.

"Oh, my hero!" You giggled as he blushed.

"Consider us even...princess." He muttered.

"Of course, love" You smirked and walked over to Asgore, handing him the letter to read before grabbing your plate and sitting down next to Sans. He put his arm around your shoulder.

"Your Majesty." Asgore started reading. "I Jacques Sylvestre, would personally like to inform you of the news that the meeting was a success. Those of the Monster race shall receive rights and protection they deserve. In a few weeks, once the Monster Ambassador, yourself and the Dreemurrs sign documents, the process will be complete. Congratulations and I wish well for you and your friends. Best wishes, Jacques." It took Asgore a moment to process what he was read.

There were cheers all around. Toriel had begun crying and Frisk threw themselves at you, hugging you. Once you were released,

Once the excitement died down, everyone started to relax. Asgore and Toriel had left out to a small meeting. Papyrus and Mettaton went out to go to Muffet's bakery. Alphys had to go to the University and Undyne took her. Randall was called and told to pick up the suits for the guards and 2 more outfits for yourself. He took Blaze and Quinn with him. That left you and Sans to babysit Frisk and Flowey. You didn't mind it. You helped Frisk with their math and Sans helped with science.

All in the same moment, you received 7 text messages back to back. Confused you got up from where you were sitting to grab your phone. All of your messages were from Luka. Did you forget to send him a selfie again?

 **Luka Skywalker: Leah she hit me...**

 **Luka** **Skywalker** **: Dad brought her in and I told her I couldn't eat something and she smacked me.**

 **Luka** **Skywalker** **: Dad didn't do anything about it.**

 **Luka** **Skywalker** **: Please come home.**

 **Luka** **Skywalker** **: I don't like her. She talking bad about everything.**

 **Luka** **Skywalker** **: She's ordering to take down mom's stuff.**

 **Luka** **Skywalker** **: She called Rakan a disappointment.**

You had to take a long breath to calm yourself down from how angry you became. You called Luka immediately only to find that he had been crying. You stood up.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean she hit you? For fucking what?" You tried to keep your composure since you were still with friends. You placed your hand around your neck. Where the fuck did you put choker? Fuck the choker.

"S-she said I was disrespectful and I should be grateful I have food. I can't eat mangos, Leah.I'm allergic." Luka wailed into the phone. You were biting on the inside of your cheek. Calming down was a lot harder than you wanted it to be. "She said if I kept this up, I won't be able to have my party because I'm acting like a brat." He sniffed.

"Calm down for me okay, love?" You said in a soothing voice. Luka started coughing and you waited patiently. "Do you know who she is?" You noticed you started pacing and that you were being stared at by Sans. He looked worried.

"Dad's new girlfriend or something," Luka muttered.

"NEW GIRLFRI- Has Dad said anything to her about your allergy?" You asked, quickly catching yourself. The inside of your cheek had started bleeding.

"No. He let her scream and hit me." He whimpered. "Please come home...please."

"I promise you I'll be home soon." You ran your hand through your hair. Your mother died just a month ago and he's bringing in new women? "Can you last a few more days?"

"Yes…" Luka cleared his throat.

"If she touches you again, call me, alright?"

"I will...I love you." He whimpered softly.

"I love you too." You sighed, hanging the phone up. Is this why he sent you away? To find a new wife? A new Queen?

"HEY!" Rayvn shouted. "Your anger is starting to make you unstable. Breathe."

You took a couple of deep breaths before you called Rakan. As you walked into the kitchen, he answered on the second ring.

"Before I talk to you, are you calm?" Rakan normally cheery voice was this low, emotionless tone. Whoever this woman is is hurting your family.

"You want the truth?" You asked. He chuckled. "Is this what Dad actually sent me away for? So he could hook up with someone to replace Mom?" You were still pacing. You hadn't heard Randall return but his ears were perked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"No.." Rakan sighed. "I don't know. Everything is happening so quickly. She's yelled Axel and Ezekiel as well. I'm sure you've heard from Luka."

"Of course I have. Why the fuck did she lay her hands on him for?" You grunted, messing with a few napkins on the table. When you touched them, they began to burn. You snatched your hand away, cursing softly. "You know Luka would never do anything to get hit."

"I know. I handled that." Rakan muttered. "She's only been around for a couple of days. She keeps touching shit and insists on giving orders to 'better the place'. When do you return? Maybe you can talk some sense into Dad."

"Trust me I will." You started nibbling on your nail. "I'll see you soon." You started taking more deep breaths, running your hand through hair. You came back into the living room. You looked directly at Randall. His ears were folded back and he avoided your eyes. Your heart dropped to the bottom of your stomach.

"Randall no…" You stepped closer to him. "Did you know my father was doing this?" He didn't respond quick enough for your taste. "Look at me. That's an order."

Randall sighed, looking you in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

You stared at him. Randall has never kept anything from you. So why now? "How often does he talk to you..?" You asked, putting your hands on your hip.

"Daily.." Randall rubbed the back of his head. You scoffed, turning away from him. You couldn't believe this.

"You've been trying to get in contact with Pops for weeks and your own guard talks to him every single day" Rayvn actually sounded just as hurt as you did. You needed to get out of here and quickly. You picked up your phone.

"Hey, Frisk. There a park around here you like to go to?" Before you could even finish your question, they had grabbed you by the hand and out the door with the pot in their other arm. The 2 of you practically running down the street. Sans, not wanting to be left out, had already teleported off.

Randall sat in a chair and covered his eyes, sighing and murmuring "I fucked up…"


	11. What a way to end the day

You paced up and down a small path with Flowey in one hand and your phone in the other. You've been trying to get in contact with your father for the last 20 minutes but of course, no one answered.

"Imma kill him…" You muttered, glaring at your phone. You sat down on a nearby bench, placing Flowey don beside you. Sans was tending to Frisk, setting them up on a swing before he made his way over to you. You crossed your leg over the other to try and stop it from shaking but it shook anyway.

"what's the best thing about switzerland?" Sans asked as he put his arm around your shoulders. You glared a bit. "i dunno but their flag is a big plus." He grinned down at you. You snickered.

"I'm trying to be angry. Stop it." You snorted. He shook you slightly, raising his bone brows. You put your face in your hands. "God damn it, Sans…." You sighed, giving into him.

"This is gross." Flowey piped up. He was attempting to throw himself off of the bench. He would have succeeded if you hadn't caught him. You kissed the top of his head and set him in the smaller swing next to Frisk. Flowey's face was a bright red when you left him. You looked through your phone and your brother Ezekiel texted you.

 **Zeke: Dad has lost his fucking mind…**

 **You: Tell me about it. What is he thinking?**

 **Zeke: He's not. Get home. Immediately. If this bitch lays a hand on Luka again, Imma fight her.**

 **You: No no no.** **I** **will fight her.**

You sighed and sat back down. What is happening? You leaned against Sans, nibbling on your nail. "My mother died a month ago…" You started, sitting up and folded your arms across your chest. Sans stared down at you, slightly horrified and concerned. You knew that's not how you start a conversation but you didn't know how else to start it. "My father believed I wasn't doing well after her death and…" You couldn't tell him. You couldn't say it. Not yet. "So he told me and Randall to come out here for a few weeks or as long as I needed really." Sans took your hand into his.

"you don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to, love…" Sans whispered. You shook your head. You needed to do this.

"I didn't want to leave at first but I thought maybe some time away from the castle would be good for me. Maybe I could make some new friends." You looked around the playground as more children started to join Frisk and Flowey. "And I did. I met you and your brother and everyone else. It's so great….But I can't shake the feeling that he did this on purpose. Why so quickly after mom died? Why didn't he tell me?" Sans wiped your eyes with his sleeves.

"what was your mom like?" He asked.

"Stars! She was so beautiful." You stood up and let your hair fall on both sides of your face. "She had long pink hair like mine. Her eyes were blue and green and she was tall. She was a dragon-like monster with these pretty, red scales." You looked through your phone of the picture you had of the both of you, chilling on a beach. You showed it to Sans. "She was so graceful and kind. The townspeople loved her. She always spent time with them and made food or danced with them. Whenever someone needed something, she'd be the first one to help." You looked at the ground. There are the tears. Sans quickly stood up and pulled you into a hug. You cried into his hoodie for a while. "I miss her...so much."

"i know you do…" Sans said softly. You felt something wrap around your leg. You looked down to see Frisk. You giggled softly and got onto your knees and properly hugged them.

"Sorry, you have to deal with this…" You murmured.

" _Don't worry about it._ " Frisk signed. You smiled. " _It's what friends are for_ "

You stood up, running your hand through your hair. "Luka's party is in 2 days...You think everyone would be ready to go by then?" You looked up at Sans once he returned back from getting Flowey from the swings.

"hell yeah. we should be. i have a tux ready." He smiled proudly.

"A tux or a shirt that looks like a tux?" You tilted your head to the side, putting your hand on your hip.

"both." He snickered and started walking up the path back to Toriel's house. You shook your head and took Frisk by the hand, following behind him. What were you going to say to Randall?

' _Nothing! Fuck him for right now._ ' Rayvn growled at you. You sighed. Rayvn's anger was valid. He could have told you SOMETHING. Literally anything but he hadn't said a word. It didn't take long to get back to the house. Seems like Papyrus and the Dreemurrs had returned as well. You sighed. You kinda wanted to go back to the house but you kinda didn't. Frisk took Flowey and went back inside. You all haven't been gone long. Maybe for about an hour.

You looked at your phone to see if you got any messages or anything. Nope. You tried your father again. It goes straight to voicemail. You were so frustrated. You just wanted to talk to him. That's all. Just one conversation but it seems like you're going to have to have to talk to him when you return home for Luka's party.

Sans took you by the hand and you walked into the house together. Your guards were sitting on one couch. Randall was leaned over with his face in his hands with his ears folded back and Blaze and Quinn were fast asleep. Honestly, they had the right idea. You woke up too early and now you're drained of energy.

You sat on the loveseat with Sans, watching Frisk play Mario Kart with Papyrus. You yawned, throwing your legs across Sans' lap and curled up against him. You started playing with his hoodie as you started to doze off into what you thought was a peaceful nap.

How wrong you were.

You got dragged back into that nightmare. Being pinned up against the wall, unable to move your arms. Unable to fight back. Unable to do anything. You suddenly felt yourself falling. When you woke up, your brain didn't quite comprehend where you were. The only thing you acknowledged was a large figure standing above you. You didn't know it was Sans.

You crawled backward away from this large figure but it came closer every time you moved back. You raised your hand towards him.

"SANS MOVE!" Randall yelled, jumping in front of Sans and held up a large shield before you released an ice attack that covered the entire thing once it made contact. "Azalea.." He whispered. "It's me, Randi…" He set the now frozen shield down and walked towards you. You stared at him, starting up your next attack.

' _Lea darling. Calm yourself. You're in a safe place. That's not Jackson you're seeing. That's Sans. A friend._ ' Rayvn tried to calm you down.

You looked past Randall at the large skeleton. Right. Sans. Someone that actually cared about you.

"Love, what's your name?" Randall asked, grabbing your attention again.

"Azalea Scarlett M-Madison the II, P-p-princess of W-Wicardocia…" You whispered.

"Good. Where are you?" He gently took your hands into his. You looked around the room at all the worried faces of your friends.

"T-toriel's house." You responded, voice cracking.

"And who are you with?" Randall wiped your eyes with the back of his hand.

"F-friends.." You started rubbing your eyes as things were becoming clearer to you. You almost attacked someone you cared about. "Sorry..." You murmured. You looked at Randall's shield, frowning. You slowly got to your feet.

"Sans…" I walked over to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you." You buried your face into his chest as he pulled you close. "I..thought you were someone else…"

"shh shh,... _icy_ that it was only a mistake" That actually made you laugh. Sans petted your head. It was comforting. You pulled away from him and looked him over, making sure he was okay before sitting down again, running your hand through your hair. Randall lifted up his now frozen shield, looking it over and taking it outside to free it from its icy prison.

Sans sat next to you and Frisk rushed over, hopping into your lap. Papyrus sat at your feet and he and Frisk continued their gaming. Sans wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You all relaxed until Toriel made dinner. Frisk threw on The Lion King while everyone ate. Once finished, you helped Tori ith the dishes.

Soon it was time to go. You had to pack a few things and get fitted for your outfits before the party. You said goodbye to everyone and gave Sans a kiss on the cheek, apologizing several times again before leaving with your guards. The ride home was quiet and awkward. You sat in the back, staring out the window. Randall was driving and he would often look back at you, worried.

It didn't take long to get home. When you all got there, Blaze and Quinn went in first, saying their goodnights and going to bed.

"Your majesty...may I talk to you please.." Randall stopped you from going inside. You looked up at him but he didn't meet your eyes. You sighed, frowning and taking a seat on the swing chair on the porch. He sat next to you and you both swung in silence for a few moments. "Azalea I know you're upset with me…"

"Tch. 'Upset' isn't even the word." You started rubbing your eyes, slightly frustrated. "I trusted you..."

"I know. I'm sorry." He turned towards you. "He ordered me to keep all of this to myself or I would have told you otherwise." He gently turned your head so you would look at him. "Please forgive me."

You frowned at him. He didn't understand how badly this has hurt you. He was probably keeping more things from you. You looked away from him and stood up. You wanted to yell at him but instead, you forced a smile. "I...forgive you, Randall." He stood up and hugged you tightly.

"Thank you, Azalea." He whispered to you. He pulled away and kissed your forehead. "I promise you I won't let you down again." He walked you inside, locking the door behind him. He followed you upstairs.

When you got to your room, you smiled at him and said good night, closing your door. You climbed onto your bed and just looked around the dark room.

The day went from awesome to terrible in just mere hours. The pain you were holding had become too much. You covered your eyes and sniffled for a moment. Sleep wasn't an option. You didn't want to go back to that nightmare. Pulling a pillow over your face, sobbing.

Randall PoV

I watched you close your door and was about to go to bed myself but the sudden sounds of your crying made me freeze in place. My ears fell as I looked towards your door. I pressed my back against the wall and slid onto the floor, listening to you cry for the rest of the night.

I've hurt you.

I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself…


	12. Pizza & Ice Cream

You had woken up, hugging your knees tightly. You lifted your head up and ran your hand through your hair, sniffling. It was still dark outside so you couldn't really see in your room. You leaned against your bed board and stretched your legs out in front of you. They came in contact with someone and you squinted. You noticed long ears hanging off the edge of the bed and you smiled softly.

Randall had snuck into your room and taken up the bottom half of your bed. He did this ever since you both were children whenever you were upset. He would be so concerned that you would hurt yourself again. You quietly got up and retrieved a blanket, gently placing it over him. You walked into the bathroom and turn the light on. You groaned at the brightness. As your eyes adjusted, you looked into the mirror. You looked horrible. Red, puffy eyes. Mascara and eyeliner everywhere. Dried tear streaks. You were a mess. You grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some cold water, wiping your face clean and leaving it over your eyes for a moment to try and get the swelling to go down. The last time you had cried like this was the night your mother died.

You heard movement outside of the bathroom door and you looked up and saw Randall standing there, ears folded back and eyes towards the ground. He looked as fucked up as you.

"Are you...hungry?" He spoke barely above a whisper, fidgeting with his hands. It's his way of trying to make you feel better.

"Any ice cream..?" You asked, putting your face back into the washcloth.

"There's a 24-hour store open. We can go get some...if you want." You smiled a bit and nodded. He returned the smile. "Alright...when you're ready we can head out." He walked out of your room. You chuckled softly, walking back into your room to put on your shoes. You grabbed your phone then headed downstairs. Checking the time, it was 3 am. Later than you thought it was. You checked if you had any messages and you had a few from Sans and Luka.

Poor Luka. He's just ready for you to come home to handle this woman that's come to ruin their lives. Just one more day til the party. Everything will be okay until then. You could only hope. Sans was just checking in on you. Such a sweetheart. You didn't respond yet because you didn't want to wake him.

"You ready?" Randall asked as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the table. You nodded and the both of you headed out the door. You put your phone in the pocket of your shorts and got in the car. Resting your head on your hand, you stared out the window as the car started to move. You watched as several building and trees passed by in a blur. You heard Randall humming and you glanced towards him. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He looked at you out of the corner of your eye and smirked. He's up to something. He started to sing.

 _'Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

 _You and I might not be the best thing,_

 _Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,_

 _But I still want you, want you,_

 _Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,_

 _I'll come back and haunt you,_

 _You'll remember, return to sender now, now'_

No. Your weakness. Your favorite song.

 _'Well, I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_

 _Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.'_

He looked at you again, grinning. You were resisting but it wasn't good enough. You broke out into the chorus, him joining in with you.

I've been stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
One more last try,  
I'ma get the ending right,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough,  
Stuck now so long,  
We just got the start wrong,  
No more last place,  
You better get your story straight,  
You can't stop this, and I must insist,  
That you haven't had enough,  
You haven't had enough

You were dancing in your seat, unaware you've butt dialed a certain skelebro..

 _I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,_  
 _If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,_  
 _Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,_  
 _You, you want it,_

The both of you sang, clearly enjoying yourselves and forgetting about the events that happened earlier today.

 _Well, I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_  
 _Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

 _We've been stuck now so long,_  
 _We just got the start wrong,_  
 _One more last try,_  
 _I'ma get the ending right,_  
 _You can't stop this, and I must insist,_  
 _That you haven't had enough,_  
 _You haven't had enough,_  
 _Stuck now so long,_  
 _We just got the start wrong,_  
 _No more last place,_  
 _You better get your story straight,_  
 _You can't stop this, and I must insist,_  
 _That you haven't had enough,_  
 _You haven't had enough,_

 _Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_  
 _(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_  
 _Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_  
 _(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

Both of you hit the long note and laughed afterward.

 _Stuck now so long,_  
 _We just got the start wrong,_  
 _One more last try,_  
 _I'ma get the ending,_  
 _You can't stop this, and I must insist_  
 _(testing, testing)_  
 _You haven't had enough,_  
 _You haven't had enough,_  
 _Stuck now so long,_  
 _We just got the start wrong,_  
 _No more last place,_  
 _You better get your story straight,_  
 _You can't stop this,_  
 _(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)_  
 _And I must insist,_  
 _That you haven't had enough,_  
 _You haven't had enough,_

 _Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_  
 _You and I might just be the best thing._

You both laughed again at the end of the song. You forgot how fun that was. Forgetting your problems and whatnot. You sighed contently. You didn't even notice that you were in the parking lot of a grocery store. Randall got out of the car and waited for you.

You quickly got out and went into the store behind him. You were politely greeted by a few cashiers as the two of you walked towards the frozen isle. You shivered a bit. Randall went and picked up a few frozen pizzas and you stood in front of the ice creams. You squealed happily when you saw your favorite: Cotton Candy. You picked up the cotton candy, strawberry and red velvet for Randall. When you turned around, Randall stood there with two boxes of pizza. You placed the ice cream on top of the boxes and made your way to the register. The lady smiled and rung up everything quickly so you could be on your way.

When you got in the car and made it back home, Randall told you to wait on the porch and took the bags in the house. He put the pizza in the oven, picked up two spoons and brought the ice cream outside. You were sitting cross-legged on the swing and he sat next to you, handing you your ice cream, which you dug into immediately. As did he.

It was quiet for a moment. Not an awkward quiet though. One that could be shared between best friends comfortably. Randall looked up at you, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Lea.." He set the spoon down in the tub of ice cream for a moment. "I thought that following his orders were the best thing to do. I should have told you. You had the right to know. I just-" You lifted a hand up to him to pause him for a moment.

"Did he threaten you?" You looked over at the bunny. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes." He frowned. Your father had recently picked a little habit of threatening the guards to get them to do what he wants. Even if he doesn't follow through with it, it was enough to scare them.

You looked down into the tub of ice cream, sighing. "Then it's okay. Really, it's fine. You were afraid of what my father would have done. But listen," You pointed the spoon at him, accidentally flicking ice cream. "If he threatens you, you have to tell me. He can't get rid of you unless it goes through me. You're my guard. **My** friend. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." Randall nodded quickly.

"Good. Just next time, give me a heads up…Hints even. Promise?" You pushed your hair behind your ear and held your pinkie up. Randall wrapped his pinkie around yours.

"I promise." He stood up, pulling you up with him and hugging you. You happily returned it. "Come. The pizza should be done." You followed him into the house and into the kitchen. He carefully took the pizza out of the oven and set it on the table. He cut it and handed you a plate with 3 slices. You sat down at the table and he sat across from you. The two of you eating your pizzas in a happy silence.

You yawned, stretched and rubbed your eyes.

"You're going to be upset with me…" Randall mumbled, smirking. You raised an eyebrow. "You're going to go to sleep and I'm going to have to wake you up early just so you can get fitted for these dresses."

You groaned softly as Randall laughed. You finished your food, told Randall goodnight and headed upstairs. You closed your door, took off your shoes, put your phone on the charger and got into bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

I waited a moment. I waited until I knew you were in your room and hopefully in the bed. I put the dishes in the sink then made my way upstairs. I stood outside your door, listening. I got nothing but silence. I didn't know if I should be worried and relieved.

I slowly and quietly opened your door and peeked in. I sighed with relief. You were fast asleep.

I couldn't let you be alone again after what happened with Jackson…As bad as I wanted to forget that night, I can't. It burned into my head.

You cut yourself after telling your father and I that you were okay and could be by yourself. I didn't believe you, so I decided to come to check on you. I didn't find you immediately but when I did, you were sitting in a small pool of your blood.

You hated yourself. You said you were no longer pure. No longer fit enough to be someone's wife. You said you were damaged goods. You said it was your fault.

I swore I'd never leave you like that again. As long as I live.


	13. No place like home

Randall had you up at 12 pm even though he said 9 am. He must have overslept. So here you were standing in the mirror with this black corset on waiting for Randall with the first dress you were asked to wear from Luka. You had been texting Sans majority of the morning. He had told you that butt-dialed him and what a great singing duo Randall and yourself make. You couldn'thelp but to giggle.

 **Pun & Bones: Btw, I know you said to be there by 7 but**

 **Pun & Bones: uh**

 **Pun & Bones: there's a very high chance we'll be there earlier than that. everyone's here and excited to head out.**

You smiled. You didn't blame them. You were excited as well. As upset as you were with your father, you were excited for him to meet your new friends. Even though you've known them for a few weeks, you felt genuinely happy around them. You felt like you could trust them.

 **Me: That's fine. Just give me a head up. Currently getting fitted for dresses.**

"May I come in?" Randall knocked on the door gently, waiting for your permission to enter your room.

"You may," You said through a yawn, tossing your phone on the bed. Randall stumbled in with several dresses in his arms and sewing needles in his mouth. Amused, you watched him kinda toss them on the bed. He sets the needles on the table and exited the room, holding up a finger. You raised an eyebrow, snickering softly. Your poor guard. Rushing around and doing things for you that he didn't even need to do. He was way overdue for some vacation time with his mother. You'll look into that once you return.

"So." Randall walked back in and set down a bunch of thread. "Blaze and Quinn went out to the store to grab travel snacks and whatnot. I told them what you liked and shit to get in general." He walked over to the bed and held up a long, sequin black dress. "This is...first one Luka's list." He smirked.

"That smirk on your face has me worried." You murmured, eyeing the dress. After getting into it, you saw why. There was a split that ran up to your thigh. "Christ Luka…" Randall zipped it up in the back and you got a good look at it in the mirror. Aside from this fucking split, the dress was gorgeous. It gently hugged your curves in the right way and it was a bit...revealing. Too revealing for a children's party at that.

"He's not allowed to watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit again." You shook your head. Randall snickered, reading your mind. He started taking pictures to send to your lovely little brother. Luka was out to get you in trouble with your father but he also knew what you liked as well as all of your siblings did. "Don't worry. He said this is for the event afterward for the "grown-ups plus himself"."

"Nooooo" You laughed. For the next hour, you were trying on dresses and Randall made sure that they fitted comfortably. You were in the last dress, a poofy purple dress covered in gold glitter when there was a knock at the door. Thankfully Randall was taking a small break when you rushed off to down the stairs to answer the door. Before you opened it, you took a deep breath to calm your excited nerves. When you opened it, you were nearly tackled by the tiny monster ambassador.

"Hello, Frisk!" You giggled, picking them up and spinning them around, earning a laugh from them. You looked up towards the sound of a long whistle from Undyne. She and Alphys came and hugged you.

"You surely dress up nice, punk." She took your hand, twirled you around and bowed. You bowed as well.

"I try my best." As soon as they left to take a small tour of the mansion, you were picked up into a bone-crushing hug from Papyrus. This will never get old.

"ROYAL HUMAN AZALEA! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL." He placed you down. "IT'S VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU! I'VE BROUGHT YOU AND YOUR GUARDS SOME SPAGHETTI!" He offered you 4 containers of the glittery blue pasta but you politely declined.

"Not til I get out of this dress, okay?" You smiled up at him. "I can't waste such lovely food. We'll save it for the trip." Papyrus nodded and posed dramatically.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT TO SAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI FOR THE TRIP! YOU MAY EVEN SHARE IT WITH YOUR SIBLINGS AS WELL!" He found his way into the kitchen. Rakan and the boys were going to a such a field day with it.

You glanced back over at the door where Sans stood, frozen. You tilted your head slightly. What was wrong? Was he having second thoughts on going to Wicardocia with you all? You slowly made your way over to him and his bright pinpricks followed. You waved your hand in front of his face and he seemed to have quickly snapped out of it.

"heh heh. Sorry.." Sans chuckled nervously, dipping his head slightly. "i couldn't take my eyes off of such a beautiful person." Your face heated up. He stood up straight, took your hand and pulled you closer. "You look gorgeous, doll." He murmured, leaning down and lightly kissing you on the cheek. You didn't notice Randall had made his way downstairs. He quickly snapped a picture, grinned and cleared his throat.

"Alright. As much as I would hate to separate the 2 of you, I need to finish fixing up this dress." He placed his phone in his pocket and headed back upstairs. You pulled away but was quickly pulled back and spun around. You laughed. Sans' finally released you so you could go back upstairs.

When you returned back to your room, Randall fixed the dress a bit and put it away. The last outfit was a tux at Rakan and Zeke's request.

"They said once you're done being proper, you can come hang out with the cool comfortable kids." Randall relayed the message and you rolled your eyes. You quickly slipped into the suit.

"This material is super comfortable...sheesh." You tied the pink tie that was given to you and looked in the mirror. Of course, it was pink. It matched your hair color, obviously but your brothers will also have ties matching their hair color. Rakan will have a red tie. Zeke and Axel with a gold one and Luka with a black one. You all did this every year. Once done, you packed up all of your stuff and changed into something more comfortable and casual but your father would accept it.

"Blaze texted me." Randall started, taking your bags from you even reached the stairs. You pouted. He stuck his tongue out at you. "Sorry, Princess. No bags for you." He started down the stairs first. You followed close behind. "Anyway. The jet should be in about an hour so we'll leave when I return with them to get the other cars." He started to head out the door but he was hesitant and he glanced back at your friends then at you.

"Gooo. I'll be fine, alright?" You held out your pinkie. He sighed before wrapping his pinkie around yours then heading out. You turned to go find your friends. They were in the main room, staring up at the family photos. Their eyes were mainly on your mother's photo. It was covered by a black veil. Sans looked over at you sadly.

"Is this your mother?" He asked softly. You smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm so sorry, love." He pulled you into a hug.

"S-s-she was very beautiful," Alphys whispered.

"Thank you." You ran your hand through your hair and looked around, trying to change the topic. "So uh...We'll be leaving once the guards return back from getting a few more cars. So we can chill for a bit." You smiled, turning on the tv. You disappeared into the kitchen to make yourself a bowl of cereal before sitting on the couch. Sans took his place next to you and Frisk hopped into your lap after setting Flowey down on the table. Alphys and Undyne on the loveseat and Papyrus was laying on the floor even though there were other places to sit.

Randall and the other guards came back about 30 minutes, collecting the bags and putting them in the trunks.

"You're with me, bone boys. You too, princess." Randall called, getting into a rather large black truck. Sans and Papyrus got in without question. Before you knew it, Frisk had climbed over Sans lap and squeezed in the middle of you. You looked around for Flowey. He was in the front with Papyrus. When everyone got settled in the cars, Randall drove off to the airport with Blaze right behind him. It wasn't a long drive. It was long enough for Sans to catch a nap though.

Pulling out your phone, you checked your messages.

 **Luka Skywalker: YOU COME HOME TODAY RIGHT?!**

 **Me: yes. Why are you awake? It's like...4 am there.**

 **Luka Skywalker: We're all up! We're excited.**

You laughed softly.

 **Me: okay love. I'll see you in a few hours.**

 **Me: also. Happy Birthday~ 3**

You continued to look through your messages and your eyes widened.

 **Rockin' Rakan: Sooooooo. You got a little boyfriend now?**

 **Rockin' Rakan: Bonefriend if you will.**

 **Me: That was bad.**

 **Rockin' Rakan: Don't avoid my question. I'll fite him e.e**

 **Rockin' Rakan: Jk not really. bc for one, he's a skeleton.**

 **Me: He didn't really ask me out yet...wait. who told you?**

 **Rockin' Rakan: That sexy rabbit guard of yours ;)**

 **Me: I HAVE TWO, RAKAN.**

 **Rockin' Rakan: I know. ;)**

You glanced up and noticed Randall was watching you through the mirror. Holding up his phone, he showed you the picture he stole earlier.

"You snitch!" You yelled. He started to laugh. "Oooooooh I'm gonna get you." You glared playfully. He smiled innocently before concentrating on driving. You looked over at Sans, who was still asleep and didn't notice. Frisk, on the other hand, was grinning at you. You blushed.

Other than that, the ride was chill. Frisk had eventually fallen asleep and Papyrus was looking out the window. You went back to check your messages again. Zeke and Axel told you to be safe and that they'll probably still be awake when you return. There was still no response from your father but at this point, you've given up.

You all arrived at the airport. It wasn't actually an airport. It was more a landing for a jet and a helicopter. You watched as Randall nodded towards other guards that were standing around the jet. He put the truck and got out. He motioned for Blaze and Quinn to follow and went inside the jet.

"Whoa…" Sans had woken up to see the jet. You had to admit, it was huge. It was more than enough to fit you and all of your friends. "Where they going?" He asked.

"They have to inspect it." You said, running your hand through your hair. "It's protocol." You texted you brothers, letting them know that you were about to board the plane before Randall had jogged back and opened your door. You stepped out, dipping your head at the guards that are bowing towards you.

Blaze guided you and your friends onto the plane as other guards started to get everyone's bags and packed them on. You sat in at a window seat in the back. Frisk and Flowey sat in the seats in front of you. Undyne and Alphys sat in the seat next to Frisk and Paps and Sans were behind them.

"Hopefully everyone is comfortable!" The pilot called out, getting back on the plane. "Your majesty, you all should return to Wicardocia by hm..11am if we leave shortly and your guards are finished their inspections." He tipped his hat to you with a big smile before disappearing into the pilot cabin. You thanked him and looked around at your friends. They looked tense. Alphys was visibly shaking.

 _'They've never been on a plane before, you idiot.'_ Rayvn sighed.

Oh. She's right.

"So. I just realized this is probably your first plane ride." You laughed nervously as you stood up. "No worries. It's safe." You dug through your small book bag and gave Frisk and others who could use it, a piece of gum. "It'll stop your ears from popping."

Blaze and Quinn got on the plane, yawning. "Rest up guys." Blaze murmured, taking a free spot behind the skelebros. Quinn joined him. "It'll be a long ride, so you might as well nap." He continued, tossing you the snack bag as well. Randall was on the phone when he got on the plane. He closed the door, making sure it was locked and gave the pilot a thumbs up before sitting down next to you. He was muttering 'yes sir's into the phone. He was talking to your father.

"Everyone please fasten up. We're about to take off." The pilot called from over the speakers.

Not wanting to be nosey, you stared out of the window as the plane started moving. You sighed softly. As excited as you were to return home, you also weren't. Bad memories started to fill your head and you closed your eyes. You felt a hand on your arm and you looked towards Randall. He was still on the phone but his eyes were filled with concern. You gave him your biggest smile, convincing him not to worry. Soon the plane took to the skies. You watched your friends as they continued to look tense until Papyrus became excited and started pointing out clouds and what they looked like. Undyne joined him on this game.

You pulled your feet into your seat, curling up a bit and you started to doze off.

You were finally going back home. You were nervous. You were excited to see your brothers and the townspeople. You were excited to show your friends your home yet you were not prepared on how you are supposed to handle this new woman your father hooked up with.

You sighed again, closed your eyes and let yourself fall asleep.

One can only hope this will go smoothly…


	14. Home Sweet Home?

Randall gently tapped you on your shoulder to wake you up. You threw up your arms, stretching. Something caught your eye and you looked out the window. You spotted a white sea dragon, gracefully dipping in and out of the clear, blue water. You smiled.

"We land in 30 minutes," Randall said through a yawn. "30 minutes to do hair, makeup and get you in this dress."

Without wasting any more time, you stood up. All of your friends had fallen asleep as well. You giggled at the sight and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne practically on top of each other. You followed Randall into the small back room where he had everything set up. Again, he deserves some much needed time off. Sitting down, he started with your hair first. He pulled it up into a high ponytail, curling the already curled ends and giving you a bang. Next was makeup. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, lashes, lipstick, the whole makeup bag honestly. He lifted a small mirror up to your face and you gasped at how pretty you looked.

"Hm, you look surprised every time I do your makeup.." He held your chin. "Do you forget how beautiful you are regardless if you're wearing makeup or not?" He asked. You didn't respond, causing him to frown slightly. Instead of scolding you, he lightly kissed your forehead. "Millianna thinks you're pretty. As do I"

"Really?" You asked, skeptically. Millianna was his younger sister. She looks up to you. Every time you came to visit her and Randall's mother, she would ask you to do little activities with her like doing her hair, makeup, and nails. As well as tea parties.

"Mhm. She told mom that she wants to be pretty just like you." He chuckled softly. He lifted up two dresses, a bright yellow one that you cringed at and a mint green, poofy dress with a rhinestone halter top. You quickly pointed to that one. He also pulled out a black corset.

"These are so unnecessary...how do you breathe?" He handed it to you and went and faced a corner. You quickly changed.

"Help me." You whined. "My short arms cannot reach." Randall watched you struggle to reach the zipper at the middle of your back. He laughed, assisting you. He goes to retrieve a small box, in it revealed a diamond encrusted tiara. Opening it revealed a shiny tiara. Randall placed in upon your head, smiling.

"Alright your majesty." He bowed. "You are good to go. We should be landing soon. Go check on everyone else while I clean up?" You nodded then walked back into the main part of the plane. Everyone else was still asleep. You started to sit down but co-pilot came out to greet you.

"Good morning, your majesty." He dipped his head politely and smiled. "It is currently 11:30 am in Wicardocia and we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes." He turned on the 'fasten your seatbelts' sign then disappeared again. That woke everyone up. Sitting down, you put on your seatbelt. You heard the clicking from all over signaling that they were ready. Randall had returned just as the plane landed.

"Welcome to Wicardocia, everyone. I hope your trip was smooth." The pilot called from over the intercom. The three guards had gotten up and changed into their armour. Randall's armour is different. Your father insisted that his status is known. His armour is gold and burgundy while everyone else's is silver and blue. Randall wore it proudly even though he didn't enjoy how much he stood out. You heard a squeal from Papyrus, stars sparkling in his eyes.

You were home. You were back in Wicardocia but what you were feeling wasn't joy. More like dread and anxiety. The first thing you wanted to do was figure out who this woman is and why has she placed her hands on your brothers. You were already starting to become angry. This lady hand another thing coming to her. Randall cleared his throat, pulling you out of your thoughts. He came over and place a necklace around your neck. One that held a magical pendant.

You stood up, pulling out your phone to text your brothers that you just landed. When the plane door opened, Quinn and Blaze went out first, greeting the other guards and scouting out the carriages. Randall stood in front of you, patiently waiting for the signal from the other two. Your friends were standing behind you. You could tell they're nervous but their excitement was overpowering it. Frisk took hold of your hand and you gently squeezed it.

"Don't be nervous." You spoke softly. You took a deep breath yourself. You listened to the chattering behind you. This was going to be fine.

"You ready?" Randall asked, glancing over his shoulder. You nodded. He stepped off of the plane with you close behind. He greeted other guards with a smile and a head nod. As soon as you stepped out, they were all on one knee.

For once, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. There was a cool breeze blowing about. You took a breath, taking in the nature smell, sighing contently. You came down the stairs slowly and with Randall's help, not because you wanted to, but because these stairs are a bit steep and you didn't want to embarrass yourself by falling in the heels.

As you and your friends walked towards the carriages, you said hello to the guards as they rose from the ground. Randall went and rechecked the carriages before opening one and telling you and your friends to get in. Your friends quickly hopped into the large carriage. It's like a scene straight out of Cinderella. Two golden carriages with four gorgeous white horses attached to each one. Your friends were comfortably settled in, all there was left was you to get in. Yet you were nowhere in Randall's sight, causing him to slight panic and though he didn't look it, he was.

 **Randall PoV**

"Where could you have wandered off to so quickly?" Even in heels, Azalea was quick and light on her feet and, if she wanted to, she could sneak away from me, getting into all sorts of trouble.

I looked to other guards and they also noticed her disappearance. Great. Even Blaze and Quinn didn't know. ' _Nice. Some guards we are.'_ I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. I walked around to the front of the carriage.

"RANDALL? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM PERTURBED." Papyrus called out from the window of the carriage. It startled me, almost making me jump out of my fur.

"Of course, Papyrus. Everything is okay." I spoke in a calm tone, smiling. "We're doing some final checks before we head out. Papyrus seemed convinced enough. I continued to check around for Azalea. An idea popped into my head and I counted the horses.

"5...6..7..?" There were supposed to be 8 horses. Just when the realization struck me, Azalea came speeding past me on the horse she managed to detach from the carriage. I could breathe easy. At least she was safe. Now...to get her off of the horse. I need this to go smoothly. The last thing I want is the King to get even more upset with me.

"Your majesty," I called out, getting her to stop circling the carriages. "As much as I would hate to stop your fun, we must get back to town quickly. " I grabbed the horse by his reigns so she couldn't run off again. Azalea slouched, pouting for the moment. It looked like a light bulb went off in her head

"Fine." Azalea grinned. "We can go but I want to be on horseback." I rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming.

"You know the rules, Your Highness." I sighed, petting the horse. "You can't ride a horse without a guard or someone else at least"

"Fine then. Ride with me." Azalea scooted back, patting the horse lightly. Stepping up to the side of the horse, I motioned for her to lean closer to me

"Wouldn't you like to ride with your friends? Show them the sights?" I whispered, smirking. "You wouldn't want to abandon them for a horse ride would you?" I watched as that smile quickly fell from your face. That's how I knew I won this argument. I felt bad having to guilt trip you into not riding though. I'll make it up to you later. Azalea put her hands on my shoulders and I gently grabbed her waist, helping her down from the horse. Once back on solid ground, I opened the door to the carriage for her and waited for her to get settled in with Sans, Frisk, and Flowey.

"Crisis avoided." I murmured, after closing the door. I watched as other guards hooked the horse back to the carriage. I gave a thumbs up and both carriages were off into the forest entrance. My guards quickly mounted their horses and followed close behind. Soon, I got on the final horse after making sure nothing went wrong. I caught up rather quickly and made it to the front, leading the carriages through the forest.

 **-Normal PoV-**

You were chatting excitedly with Frisk and Sans, pointing out different sights. It was quite unfortunate that couldn't share this information with Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus. You decided that you were going to give a tour later on when you had the time. You pointed out where many animals stayed. You had to explain that this land was made of magic so there were animals that you would find here that don't exist at Mt. Ebott. Creatures that you would only find in fairy tales. As you were speaking, a small blue fairy flew into the carriage, placing herself on top of your head.

"Example.." You giggled. "This is Alvara." The small fairy waved. "She and her sisters collect fairy dust and help watch over the forest." Alvara's wings fluttered slightly as she stood up and jumped down. She flew over to Frisk as they held their hands out. Flowey looked so unamused. She danced in their hands. "Fairy dust is a glittery powder the causes magical events or action to happen." You explained. You watched as Alvara flew over to Sans and flew right into his eye socket. You and Frisk stared in shock as Sans laughed. When Alvara came out, she waved at the three of you then flew away.

"this throws out everything i've ever been told…" Sans stared out of the window as we rode past a small waterfall. You waved towards the wolves drinking at the lake. In return, they howled. The rest of the ride was pretty smooth until you all made it towards a long log-like bridge. It always made you nervous. It was rather new so you knew it wouldn't break from under you anytime soon but just the thought that it could make your heart pound. Especially since you're riding with more carriages and people. Randall had ridden back and pulled up to your window.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. He knew how you felt about this bridge. "We can go a different way if we must. It'll just take longer to go around." You waved him off quickly.

"I'm fine, Randi." You folded your hands in your lap to hide the fact that they were shaking. "Just get over it as quickly and as carefully as you can.." He nodded, returning back up front. The carriage began to move again but at a much faster pace. You listened as the bridge creaked and groaned under the pressure. You closed your eyes, trying to distract yourself as you're crossing the bridge.

"So uh...We have unicorns." You fidgeted with your nails. "But they're kinda rare to come by and shockingly enough, they don't poop rainbows." You cleared your throat. "They do hold some powerful magic. Their healing power is insane." You rambled on and on about Unicorns for awhile. Sans had taken hold of your hand, gently squeezing. It was rather comforting. Frisk was excitedly watching out of the window, signing that this reminded them of a bridge they had to cross before going somewhere called Snowden. They told you about how Papyrus was about to unleash this huge attack on them with a mace, fire, spears and a tiny white dog but it wasn't classy enough for him. You stared in confusion and worry. They put Flowey down on the seat next to you, telling you their entire story of how they fell into the Underground and that basically, everyone wanted to kill them.

"Even Sans?" You asked. They glanced at Sans, looked down then back at you, hesitantly signing "Even Sans."

You didn't want to press that story out of them since it looked like a sensitive topic. Geez, this kid fought everyone and lived. That's insane. Sans doesn't even look like the fighting type. He only has 1 HP and he's absolutely lazy. You looked over at him. He was staring at Frisk. Frisk was looking everywhere but at him.

' _Don't underestimate him.'_ Rayvn whispered. ' _I know you sense it too. That powerful magic resonating within him'  
_

Of course, you could. You felt it since you've met him at Grillbys bar but you never bothered to bring it up. You thought it was nothing. More like you've ignored it.

The carriage stopped again but this time in a town. You gasped softly. This was the castle town! You were almost home. Your door opened and you practically jumped out. You looked around and there were balloons and a sign that said ' Welcome Home Princess Azalea'. You squealed,

'Composure!' Rayvn hissed. You frowned slightly. You straightened up and folded your hands in front of you. The townspeople started to notice that you had returned and began to cheer. Lively music began to play. You wanted to dance so badly but you knew you had to get back to the castle so everyone could settle and rest up a bit.

Before you could even get back into the carriage, you noticed your friends had wandered off and split up, going on their own miniature adventures and shopping at stores. You were going to call them back but twin boys, Ethan and Evan rushed up to you and bowed.

"Miss Princess Azalea will you dance with me?" Ethan piped up. Smiling up at you.

"No me!" Evan pushed in front of his brother. They began shoving each other. You glanced at Randall for help but he magically vanished. And he talks about you disappearing. Laughing softly, you took out your phone to text your brothers. When you were finished, you leaned down stopping the boys from fighting.

"I can dance with both of you, y'know." You took them by the hands and guided them onto the square near a fountain. The crowd cheered as you and the boys danced, clapping along to the music. Even your friends had returned and joined in on the dancing. You could hear Papyrus' "NYEH HEH HEH" over all of the music. You didn't even notice the excited murmurs and the horse hooves quickly approaching from the direction of the castle.

"Have you started the party without us, sis?" A deep voice called over the music and cheers. The crowd parted, dipping their heads and making way. You looked towards a rather tall and slender figure wearing the purple and gold royal clothing. Rakan was greeting the townspeople, hugging them and waving.

"Rakan!" You gasped. You excused yourself from boys and bowed before rushing over to your older brother and hugging him. He returned it, laughing. "Where are the others?"You asked, looking around.

"At the castle of course." He released you, putting his hands on his hips. He blew his hair out of his face. "We can't start the celebration without you, Lea." He smiled widely. "I have to give you a bit of a heads up…" His voice dropped to a whisper. Before you could ask what was up, Randall and a few other guards gathered your friends back into the carriages.

"Come..I'll tell you on the way," Rakan grunted, taking your hand and guiding you towards his horse. He helped you on before getting on himself. Two guards got on their horses and headed off towards the castle. Rakan gently pulled on the reins, following behind them. You and Rakan waved goodbye to the townspeople as you rode off.

"I need you to have some sort of patience..." Rakan started, glancing over his shoulder at you. You rolled your eyes. "I know I know..But I don't want you going in and immediately fighting her. Dad apparently really likes her." He sighed again.

"What should I expect?" You asked, straightening your crown.

"She seems quite spoiled. ." Rakan murmured. "She'll fuss and guilt trip you if she doesn't get what she asks for."

"Tch..her daughter too..?" You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"Mhm. Dad thought it would be good for you not to be the only girl anymore." Rakan laughed softly. "But once you meet her, you'll see what I mean." You nodded and enjoyed the rest of the trip. Taking in the beautiful scenery that you've missed so much.

The ride wasn't a long one. Soon you all were riding up towards a large castle made of gray stones. Peeking over Rakan's shoulder, you noticed 6 figures coming into view. The smallest one bouncing up and down and being held back by one of your brothers. Because of your own excitement, you jumped down from the horse and ran towards them. Luka managed to free himself from his brother's grip and ran towards you, jumping into your arms. You spun around and giggled.

"Lea I missed you so much!" Luka squealed, crying into your shoulder. You hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you too, little prince!" You giggled as you put him down and wiped his eyes. Axel and Zeke came and gave you hugs as well. Luka took your hand.

"I wanna meet your friends!" He pulled you towards the carriages. The guards quickly opened the doors to let your friends out again. Luka stood in front of you proudly.

"Guys, these are my brothers-" You were quickly cut off.

"HI!" Luka shouted, grinning. "I'm Prince Luka! I'm the one who invited you to my birthday party!" He leaned in. "I'm also Lea's favorite brother." He whispered. You put your hand over your mouth, snickering a bit.

"HELLO TINY PRINCE LUKA!" Papyrus stepped forward, kneeling down to Luka's level. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THANK YOU FOR INVITING MY FRIENDS AND I TO YOUR CELEBRATION. I AM QUITE HONORED." Papyrus placed his hand over his chest and dipped his head. Luka jumped up and wrapped his arms around Papyrus, hugging him. Papyrus returned it. Thankfully it was gentle. The rest of your friends greeted Luka.

"I'm not sure about that "favorite brother" thing, Luka" Rakan chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's me." He put his arm around your shoulder. Luka stuck out his tongue. "Hello, everyone." He waved slightly. "I'm Prince Rakan." He locked eyes with Sans, who looked nervous. Was he...sweating? How? How the fuck does a skeleton sweat? Rakan looked amused. He leaned down to you. "Is that your boyfriend, Lea?" He asked softly, not breaking eye contact with Sans

You punched Rakan gently as your face heated up. He stood up straight, smirking. He, Zeke and Axel walked towards your small group of friends, finishing up the introductions. Luka was sticking to Papyrus, Flowey, and Frisk like glue while Rakan stuck by Sans. Zeke was flexing with Undyne and you overheard Axel talking with Alphys about anime.

You sighed contently. You were happy that your friends were getting along well with your brothers. You heard someone clear their throat and you looked towards Rakan. He nodded towards the castle entrance. You turned, watching as Randall, Quinn, and Blaze kneel in front of your father and the suspicious black and white-haired woman.

" _I get a bad energy from her..."_ Rayvn muttered. You couldn't agree more but you couldn't judge her immediately. Your mother didn't raise you that way but you couldn't help it. You glanced back at Rakan with your crossed your arms over your chest.

"You tellin' me that my father has feelings for the wannabe Cruella De Vile?" You raised an eyebrow, getting a few laughs from them. "Hide the puppies." You made your way towards the castle entrance. Your brothers were walking with you and your friends were close behind.

Maybe this won't be so bad. Even though she put her hands on your brother, she could actually nice...


	15. Spaghetti Pancakes

Oh, how wrong you were.

How very wrong you were.

Her name is Desdemona. She was a tall, slender woman with icy bluish-gray eyes that could make Hell freeze over. She wasn't unattractive honestly. You could see why your father took interest in her. Based on the information your brothers had given you, she reminded you of the stepmother from Cinderella. She seemed sneaky, manipulative, and willing to do almost anything to get what she wants. Seeking to gain a higher status. Seeking to gain more power. Something else didn't sit well with you. You felt evil power resonating from her whenever you're near but you decided to brush it off for now...

Desdemona was previously married. Her husband, Leonardo, the King Of Larirawyr, had mysteriously passed away recently. On his deathbed, she learned that she wouldn't become ruler. Instead, his only son would. That left her heartbroken, angry and poor yet she moved on. She met your father at Leonardo's funeral since he and your father were great friends. They bonded very quickly.

Her daughter, Amethyst or Amy, was your age and she looked and acted exactly like her mother except more innocently. She stuck to her mother's side like glue. So much for having a cool sister.

You and your friends had freshened up for a late breakfast. You all were sitting down in the large dining room, waiting for the servers to come out with the food. Your father, Amy, and Desdemona sat near the end of the table. Alphys and Undyne were seated next to Zeke and Axel. Papyrus and Frisk sat across from you and next to Luka. You sat in between Sans and Rakan, quietly chatting about the cool things you've done and seen in Mt Ebott. Luka listened intently, asking questions whenever he could.

"So Azalea." Desdemona called, taking a sip of her water and looking over at you. "You're back rather soon. I was told you would not be attending Luka's...festivities this evening."

"Why would I not?" You placed your hands in your lap, raising an eyebrow. You glanced at your father who didn't make eye contact.

"I was certain the rather recent incidents would have prevented you from wanting to return so soon." She smirked slightly. She was starting to piss you off. What is she trying to start and why now? In front of your friends and poor little Luka, who doesn't know about what happened. You wanted to protect him for as long as you could...

 _"She's looking to start trouble_." Rayvn hissed in your head and you rolled your eyes. You were well aware of what she was trying to pull. She wanted to see what got under your skin. That's the last thing you needed.

You looked over at your father again. Still not speaking or any eye contact. He just quietly drank his water.

"I made a promise to Luka I would come back for his birthday and here I am." You smiled sweetly, causing Desdemona to glare. "The situation had been handled anyway. Nothing for me to worry about." You shrugged. "My friends and I came to have fun. So we shall."

Before Desdemona could speak again, the chefs rushed out with several trays of food all while singing happy birthday to a now giggly Luka. In front of him was 8 stacks of red velvet pancakes covered in syrup, whip cream, and sprinkles, topped with candles. You all sang along to the happy birthday song.

All except Desdemona.

That wasn't surprising at all.

Everyone ate quietly once you all received your food. You noticed Papyrus was missing and looked around. You looked at Sans who nodded towards the kitchen doors. You excused yourself and got up. You walked over to the two wooden swing doors and a guard pushed them open for you. You dipped your head and walked in. There was Papyrus, suddenly covered in pancake batter and tomato sauce.

 _"How did he manage to get past the guards?"_ Rayvn asked as if Papyrus wasn't a really tall and slightly intimidating skeleton monster. The head chef looked rather amused as Papyrus aggressively stirred pinkish pancake batter in a bowl.

"YOU ALL ARE GREAT CHEFS LIKE MYSELF. YOUR PANCAKES ARE MARVELOUS BUT NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPECIAL SPAGHETTI CAKES!" Papyrus shouted confidently.

"Oh yeah? Well, let us see what The Great Papyrus can muster up" The chef chuckled. He looked over and winked at you. Papyrus is going to be fine. You turned and quickly left before you got hit with any flying pancake mix.

"ya find him?" Sans whispered as you sat back down. You nodded.

"Yep. He's...cooking spaghetti pancakes." You shuddered and giggled. Someone has to teach that lovely monster that more can be made than just spaghetti.

The rest of the breakfast time was quiet. You all finished your food and were sent to your rooms to rest up and prepare for the party. Luka had become excited again, rushing to his room to try on different outfits. You showed your friends to the guest rooms.

You opened as burgundy and gold door. It led into a huge bedroom, holding five king-sized beds, a bathroom with a jacuzzi and a balcony with a view of the kingdom. Frisk rushed onto the balcony, taking in the cool air. Flowey was in their arms, seemingly enjoying it as well. Undyne plopped onto one of the beds, yawning. Sans was walking around the room, looking at all of the family photos and drawings Luka has done.

"Is this good enough for you all?" You asked. Sans gave you a thumbs up.

"Lea are you serious?" Undyne asked, opening her one, uncovered eye at you. "THIS ROOM IS PERFECT." She roared. "Do you see how fucking huge it is?" She got up and lifted a bed Alphys was sitting on to which she gave out a small squeak. "I could toss this bed and it would still be in the room!"

"P-p-please don't." Alphys piped up and the bed was gently placed back on the ground.

"we're going to be fine, doll." Sans walked over to you, planting a kiss on your forehead. You nodded..

"Alright. I'm literally down the hallway if you need anything at all. I'm probably going to catch a nap or so. Or do something productive. Whatever happens first." You pointed to a small telephone that hung on the wall near Undyne. "If I don't answer and you need like food, drinks or anything really, just ring up a servant or so. I'm sure they'll be happy to assist you."

You turned to leave. "If you're interested, there's also a library down this hall if you want to check it out." As you left, Alphys excitedly followed you to the library before you made your way to your room.

It was as you left it.

There were books and clothes everywhere. You were in a rush when you left. Your father had requested your departure as soon as you agreed to go. Part of you wishes you asked the maids to clean it up for you but you're also glad you didn't. Your dad fussed at you for it.

"What's the point of having servants if you don't use them?" He'd say. You would always shrug him off not because you didn't want to use them but because you know where everything belongs and if something is even the slightest out of place, it aggravates you. So to avoid problems, you just do it yourself.

You closed the door behind you and sighed softly. Taking off your heels, you walked across the soft black carpet to your window. You had a nice little view of the lake and forest. You opened it slightly, allowing some of the cool air come in.

It felt weird being back home. You felt a little paranoid. Maybe you do need more time away. Maybe not. You were unsure. You changed out of your dress, hanging it up and put on some shorts and a tank top. You removed your crown, placing it in a box on your dresser. You stood in front of the mirror as you took down the braid, letting your hair fall over your shoulders. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves.

"Get it together Lea...You're safe." You walked over to your bed and climbed into it. Pulling the covers over you. You laid there for a moment, curled up. You were rather comfortable and sleep should come easily to you but you couldn't help but glance from your window to your door as if someone would sneak up on you…

You pulled the covers over your head. A 20-minute nap isn't going to kill you right? You'll be fine. Besides, you were in your own bed in your room which was great. You started to doze as you began to hear the laughter of children playing outside your window.


	16. Fite Me

(sorry for my shitty french)

There was a rapid knocking at your door. You sluggishly rolled out of bed, rubbing your eyes. Staying asleep was damn near impossible. You were too anxious. Your uneasy thoughts ran wild and every time you closed your eyes, you were dragged back to a day you wished you didn't remember. You opened the door to Randall.

"Sorry for disrupting you, Your Majesty." He politely dipped his head. "At your father's request, we'll be doing some light training before you prepare for the party. Come out to the courtyard." He smiled down at me before disappearing down the hallway and outside. His words, to you, seemed forced. For whatever reason, this is something he didn't want to do.

' _Keep your guard up."_ Rayvn warned. You nodded and glanced around your room for your shoes and pulled your hair into a ponytail. As you walked down the hallways, your friends stopped you.

"Hey punk, where ya off to?" Undyne poked her head out through the doorway of their guest room.

"I have training. You can come to watch if you like." You stretched, continuing your way outside.

"YOU _TRAIN_?" Undyne laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "For someone who trains, you look really small and weak." She followed close behind you.

"Watch yourself." You playfully glared. "I may look weak, but I'm sure I'd beat you."

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT ROYAL HUMAN." Papyrus piped up. He was donning a crop top that said "Cool Dude". "UNDYNE WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE WAS THE BEST FIGHTER IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND."

"We'll see" You smirked, running down the stairs into the large open area of the courtyard. You were surrounded by large stone buildings that lead into the castle. Randall stood in the middle in a large circle. He looked tense.

"Hey Randi." You stood in front of him. "Are you alright?" You asked. He quickly nodded.

"Elle regarde.." He murmured as he started doing warm-up stretches. French? Was he in trouble? Were you in danger?

She's..watching? Who is…?

You started stretching as well, discreetly looking around, you noticed Desdemona watching through a window on one of the higher floors of the castle. He cleared his throat.

"Soit prudent…" Randall smiled. "Don't go all out. Some things are best left as a surprise." He knows something about her that he can't discuss right now. You could feel it.

"Are you two gonna just talk all day or are you actually going to train?" Undyne called out. You looked over and she and Papyrus were sitting on the stairs, waiting for the training to start. You took a few steps back from Randall, ready for whatever training he was going to throw at you.

"For today's training, you're going to fight me," Randall smirked.

Alright.

So maybe that wasn't true. That last time you fought Randall, you lost. Badly. But you've had so much training after that. You sighed. He was one of the very best in Wicardocia. Maybe later you can get him and Undyne to battle.

"What's the matter, Princess? Afraid you're going to lose again?" He taunted, summoning his sword and shield. You sucked your teeth. You weren't going to lose today. Raising your hand to the sky.

 _" Are you sure you're ready to try this again?"_ Rayvn asked. _" You can always tell him you aren't ready Azalea. You have time."_ She sounded like she was actually concerned. You nodded. Almost immediately, a weapon fell from the sky: A scythe. You caught it, twirling around with it before resting it on your shoulders.

"It's about time, Princess." Randall grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to stop bitching out on me." You flipped him off, causing him to laugh. You both bowed towards each other but you stumbled slightly.

"Try not to trip over your own feet, hm?" Randall chuckled softly, getting into a battle stance. "Ladies first."

You charged at him, swinging the scythe effortlessly. Randall lifted his shield up and blocked them, pushing you back. The sound of metal crashing against each other filled the air as a sword and scythe collided.

"You can't just throw your body at him. You need a plan." You could feel Rayvn rolling her eyes. You knew you needed a plan but making it it wasn't that simple. You took in your surroundings as you always did. You knew the area like the back of your hand but you still looked just in case you see something new.

And you did.

You saw a singular red flower and it reminded you of your encounter with Flowey. You picked up a new skill.

You felt your body connect to the hardness of a shield, knocking you across the courtyard. You used the blade of your scythe to slow your momentum before you hit a wall. You heard Undyne whooping from the other side of the yard, cheering for the both of you. You groaned softly, getting your balance and standing up straight.

"Keep your eyes on me, Your Majesty." Randall rushed towards you, bringing his sword down. You used the handle of the scythe to block it, pushing him back. That gave you enough time to cause a few vines to form out of the ground and wrap around his legs, making him fall face first as he tried to run towards you.

As you ran towards him, you jumped into the air and swan dived towards him but he quickly dodged it after he cut himself free. Bringing his shield up, you lodged the blade into it. You growled as you tried to free your weapon but it was unsuccessful. He kicked your legs from underneath you. You weren't falling to the ground though. You were flying. Using his shield, Randall flung you across the courtyard. The wind was knocked out of you as hit the ground.

You used your weapon as a crutch but you staggered. You watched Randall as he slowly made his way over to you. You stared down at the ground.

" _Now what are you going to do?_ " Rayvn scoffed. _" Are you going to make a move or are you going to drop your weapon and surrender?"_

What were you going to do? This was only training but normally you didn't have an audience. You wanted to show them what you can do.

" _Then make a move and make it quickly"_ Rayvn urged. You glanced up to see how close he was before spinning around and using your scythe to create a large dust cloud that surrounded the both of you.

Undyne and Papyrus were standing up, anxious and excited about what was going to happen.

Randall stood still with his shield raised, listening for any sound of movement. He didn't hear anything until it was too late. As the dust settled, you had already gotten close to him. You knocked him back with a slash from your scythe, breaking the shield he had summoned. He crashed into a brick wall.

As he fell to the ground, large, green vines wrapped around him and you jumped behind him, blade around his neck.

"Say it." You muttered. Randall growled. You tightened the vines around him, causing him to laugh.

"Alright alright!" Randall dropped his sword. "You win."

Grinning, you freed him from the vines and pulled your scythe away from his neck. You helped him up and you both bowed to each other. Before you knew it, you were being picked up by Undyne.

Once set down, you felt your energy drain almost instantly. You cursed under your breath, kneeling down.

" _You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would,"_ Rayvn said, amused. _"You're getting stronger. Imagine your strength without the collar."_

The scythe drains magical energy the longer it's used. You used to pass out from it but now you don't. You're rather proud of this.

"Your mother always said that once you got ahold of this weapon, it would take some getting used to.," Randall said helping you back up to your feet. Once you got your footing, you threw the scythe back into the sky, letting it disappear behind clouds.

"Alright. C'mon. We have a party to get ready for." You said after taking a few deep breaths. You and your friends went back inside

Randall lingered a bit longer, watching the window where Desdemona once stood.


	17. Birthday Fixes

After having showered, your hair and your makeup done, you put on the black sequin dress Luka picked out for you as well as a pearl necklace, earrings, and heels. You whistled when you looked at yourself in the mirror.

"This split is dangerous." You smirked. You wondered what Sans would think of it. You giggled softly to yourself.

There was a gentle knock on the door and you went to open it. You were greeted by the birthday boy himself. Luka rushed in, wearing a black and white suit with a purple, uneven tie.

"YAY! You wore it!" Luka jumped up and down excitedly. Kneeling down, you fixed his tie and straightened his crown.

"Of course I did." You kissed his forehead. "I'm almost ready okay?"

With a nod, he ran back down the hallway, disappearing to bug his brothers. You walked back into your room and placed your tiara on your head. Taking one more look in the mirror, you smiled. You looked great. This dress hugged your figure nicely.

There was another knock on your door. Opening the door again revealed a very well dressed Randall. He was dressed in a red and black suit. The tuff of hair that sat between his ears was gelled back. His left ear that was pierced held a small, gold hoop earring.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Randall smiled, bowing his head.

"Good evening Randall." You placed your hand on your hip. "Is it time to start?"

"Your father has requested you and your friends to the Grand Hall." He said, returning to his much more professional and formal self. "Prince Luka's guests should be arriving soon."

"Of course, of course." You nodded, walking past him. You knocked on the door to the guest room. The door swung open to Frisk who was wearing a suit and a pink tutu. You laughed, kneeling down and hugged them.

"Hi, Frisk!" You giggled. " Don't you look lovely!"

' Thank you!' They grinned. ' You look hot.' They winked at you before walking away.

Oh, Stars. No, they didn't. You stood up and glanced back at Randall, who was in the hallway laughing.

Looking around the room, your friends were still getting ready. Sans was helping Papyrus tie a tie and Undyne was doing Alphys' make up. They were all dressed up and ready to party though.

"Hey guy-" Before you could even speak, Luka was running back down the hallway, crying.

"AZALEA!" He stopped in front of you, wiping his eyes. "S-she's r-ru-ruing things…"

God, Desdemona is ruining children's parties now? That's pretty low. You can't get angry now.

"Now now, little prince." You wiped his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I'll take care of it. You know I won't let nothing ruin today, don't ya?."

He nodded, whimpering. Frisk ran up to him, hugging then tickling him. He started to giggle, tickling them back.

"You two go play. I got this under control, okay Luka?" You watched as your little brother smiled, took Frisk by the hand, and took off down the hallway. You sighed, pintching the bridge of your nose. You could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

"I'll go see what's going on in the kitchen," Randall said, dipping his head and leaving.

' Y'know. We should just kill her before she gets ahead of herself. It'll save you a lot of trouble.' Rayvn yawned. You crossed your arms. As tempting as that sounded, you both knew you shouldn't kill unless you absolutely had to.

You walked back into the guest room to your friends. They were all ready. Alphys was wearing the dress you bought her. The other 3 were wearing some suits. When you looked to Sans, his eyes were on you and his jaw dropped. You sauntered over to him, closing his mouth(jaw?), causing a blue blush to appear on his face.

"C'mon. We're going to be late." You ushered them out and down the hallway. You took them upstairs to the Grand Ballroom. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. Some of his favorite video game characters such as Sonic and Zelda were centerpieces to the tables. Luka and Frisk were over near a TV playing Mario Kart. Papyrus and Undyne quickly joined them.

Though it had a childlike theme, it was still rather elegant. Fit for a prince. Once you got your friends comfortable, you went back downstairs into the kitchen to find Randall arguing with the Chief.

"Whoa whoa whoa." You quickly got in between them. "What's wrong?" The chef quickly kneeled down realizing who you were.

Randall handed you the menu for the party. This clearly wasn't the list you gave them a few weeks ago.

"Sir, while all this food smells wonderful. who gave you this menu?" You asked politely. The chef got back onto his feet.

"The new lady did." The chef murmured. He walked over to a nearby trashcan to show your menu. You were biting the inside of your cheek.

"I apologize, Mademoiselle" He quickly said, noticing how annoyed you became. You looked back through the menu in your hand. Caviar? Calamari? Are you serious?

"Fried…?" You blinked. "What the fuck? Fried Tarantula?" You looked over at the trays of fresh food, and lo and behold, there was a plate filled with fried tarantula. You gagged slightly in your mouth before clearing your throat.

"I apologize for wasting your time but this is a children's party. They aren't going to want to eat this at all." You sighed, pacing slightly. The guests would be here soon and they're going to want food. "Is there any way you can make some things from my menu?"

"Of course, Mademoiselle!" He took your hand, kissed it and ushered you and Randall out of the kitchen.

The two of you made it back to the Grand Ballroom, where you were seated in between your brothers on thrones. You sat up straight, folded your hands in your lap and smiled as the small princes and princesses started to arrive. You glanced towards Luka who was bouncing in his seat.

The tables filled up quickly. Soft classical music began to play, which isn't want you planned but for now, you'll allow it. The Chef quickly appeared, and with his helpers, he was able to set up the food table with Luka's favorites. You sighed softly to yourself, relieved.

But as the night slowly continued, no one was dancing because they were still playing dreadful classical music. Everyone was bored. Well everyone except Desdemona. She looked like she was enjoying herself. When you looked over to Luka, you noticed Zeke and Axel trying to comfort him so he didn't begin crying. This is clearly not what he wanted. He wanted to be with his friends. Not up here with us.

Rakan looked at you and it seems you both got the same idea.

Though your father said not to leave this spot, the both of you got up, greeting those they came in contact with before you made your way to the musicians. You whispered something to them and they agreed. One of the birthday boys' favorites. Rakan took his spot behind a mic. So did you. Everyone's eyes were you and your brother. You could see out of the corner of your eye that Desdemona was glaring.

(Rakan) : _I found a pile of Polaroids_  
 _In the crates of a record shop_  
 _They were sexy-sexy looking back_  
 _From a night that time forgot_  
 _Mhmm_

Rakan grabbed the mic, swaying to the beat as the song began.

(Rakan) _Boy he was something debonair in 1979_  
 _And she had Farrah Fawcett hair_  
 _Carafes of blood red wine_  
 _Mhmm_

(Both) _In the summertime, in the summertime_

(You) Oh _don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?_  
 _And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey_  
 _Forever younger growing older just the same_  
 _All the_ mem'ries _that we make will never change_  
 _We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain!_  
 _And I swear that I'll always paint you!_

The guests started to get up and they started dancing. You spotted the tiny prince in the crowd of children, dancing with Frisk and two of his best friends.

(Both) _Golden days, golden days_  
 _Golden days, golden days_

(You) _I bet they met some diplomats on Bianca Jagger's new yacht_  
 _With their caviar and dead cigars_  
 _The air was sauna hot_  
 _Mhmm._

Axel and Zeke had also gotten up and started dancing with everyone. Your father, though aggravated, was tapping his foot, enjoying the music. You peeped Papyrus dancing with a few children. Undyne and Alphys were dancing in the crowd as well.

(You) _I bet they never even thought about_  
 _The glitter dancing on the skin_  
 _The decades might've washed it out_  
 _As the flashes popped like pins_  
 _Mhmm_

(Both) In the summertime, in the summertime

(Rakan) Oh _don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?_  
 _And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey_  
 _Forever younger growing older just the same_  
 _All the_ _memories that we make will never change_  
 _We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan, let the love remain_  
 _And I swear that I'll always paint you_

(Both) _Golden days, golden days_  
 _Golden days, golden days_

(You) _Time can never break your heart_  
 _But it'll take the pain away_

(Rakan) _Right now our future's certain_  
 _I won't let it fade away_

(You) _Golden days, golden days_  
 _Golden days, golden days…_

Everyone was jumping about as the two of you closed out the song.

(Both) _Golden days, golden days_  
 _Golden days, golden days!_

You and Rakan bowed once the song ended. The guests applauded. Luka had run up to you both, hugging you tightly, thanking you before returning to his friends. The Musicians seemed to pick up on the type of music to play and started up the next song, which was another Panic.

You sighed as you sat back down on your proper throne with Rakan next to you.

"We're going to get scolded later," Rakan whispered to you.

"It's so worth it. Look at him." You smiled sadly as you watched Luka, Frisk and many others run around with superhero action figures. Rakan chuckled.

"Yeah...Yeah, it is." He sighed. This would probably be the last party Luka would have like this. Soon he'll have to go through proper etiquette and such to be a good king.

Eventually, a large cake was brought out and everyone sang happy birthday. Of course, some of it got thrown but was quickly stopped before an entire food fight broke out.

The party ended at 9 pm. It was past certain children's curfews and many of them were falling asleep. Including Luka. Once all of the guests had left, you went and picked up your brother but Rakan got him before you could.

"I got him." Rakan winked you, putting Luka over his shoulder and he headed upstairs with his brothers right behind him.

You took your heels off as they were starting to cause you some pain. You sighed and looked around for your friends. They were all excitedly talking to a group of Monsters. You noticed Sans was looking over at you. You gave him a small wave.

As you walked over, the Monsters that weren't Sans, Undyne or Alphys gasped, quickly dipped their head.

"Punk! They were just telling us the story of how they got here!" Undyne yelled. "IT'S FUCKING BADASS!" You snickered as sleepy Papyrus glared at her for cursing. He picked up Frisk saying goodnight and disappearing back towards the guest room.

"A-Azalea, we're g-g-going into t-t-town." Alphys stuttered out. "W-would you l-like to j-j-join us?"

While you would like to, you didn't quite feel like hunting down Randall or a guard you were actually comfortable with to come with you all plus you had something to do tomorrow. You shook your head.

"I have to get up early in the morning for a meeting and..." Before you could finish, the tall fish woman picked up her girlfriend and ran off.

"Suit yourself punk! See ya later!" An excited Undyne called back. The group of Monsters said their goodbyes to you and hurried off after them.

You walked towards Sans, gently taking his hand. He seemed like he was deep in thought until you grabbed his attention. He smiled down at you, chuckling softly.

"hope they don't cause any trouble." He yawned.

"They'll be fine." You giggled. "Come, I would like to show you something." You lead him up a few flights of stairs before entering a large hallway with a balcony. You both stepped out onto it. The cool air felt really nice. It had the perfect view of the town. So much so that you both spotted Undyne still carrying Alphys into town.

Yet that wasn't what you wanted to show him. You pointed up at the clear, star-filled sky. They glittered brightly. You heard Sans gasp softly as he stared up at them.

"I know you've seen them before but maybe not like this.." You murmured, leaning against the railing. "Because cities have so many lights, they aren't as bright.." You looked up at him again, giggling at his expression.

"Are you _star-struck_ , Sans?" You asked, tilting your head. He nodded slowly. You snickered, leaning against the railing, pointing out a few constellations. After a few moments, you felt a bony hand around your waist, pulling you close.

"thank you for this…" Sans whispered, pressing his teeth against your forehead.

"You're welcome, Sans…" You smiled up at him.

Everything felt like it was at peace.

But you knew that feeling wasn't going to last. Not until you did something about Desdemona...

That was a matter you'll deal with in the morning...


	18. On a mission

After your rather boring meeting, you wanted to take a trip to Larirawyr, the neighboring kingdom. You needed more information about Desdemona and you weren't going to get it by asking her. It wasn't going to be an easy task. They weren't just going to let you leave on your own and you definitely know Randall won't agree to go with you. He'll probably tell you that you're obsessing about it. Also, how were you going to get past Desdemona? If she's hiding something, she's going to stop you. You had so much to plan but you couldn't do it all in one night. You needed time. Luckily, you're going to be heading back to Ebott with your friends since you had papers to sign for Monsters back in Ebott. You took a deep breath, running your fingers through your hair. Not only was the meeting lame, but you also received some rather upsetting news. You slipped into one of the smaller rooms of the castle. It was one of those rooms no one knew about so you used it to escape for a moment and gather your thoughts.

"Rough morning, Your Majesty?" You gasped at the sudden voice. Randall smiled apologetically, appearing next to you. He offered you a cup of peppermint tea, a favorite of yours. He was the only one that knew about this secret room. You took a small sip to see how hot it was.

"Of course." You murmured. "The discussion always seems to land on Rakan and I. When we are getting married, when Rakan and I are going to have children. 'Rakan can have children anytime, you, to no disrespect, are only fertile for only so long." You mocked, taking another, longer sip. For once, you wished it were alcohol. You paused for a moment, sinking deeper into the chair. "There's...something else that you need to know..."

"What is it?" Randall asked, tilting his head.

"Rakan has...an arranged marriage." You frowned. The moment the words came out of your mouth, the color drained from Randall's face.

"What?!" Randall quickly regained his composure. "I apologize...That's horrible." He spoke quieter. His ears hung low and he looked everywhere but towards you.

"Randall I'm so sorry…" You set the cup down, standing up. "I made an absolute fuss about it."

"There was no need." He turned away, clearing his throat.

"Randall, I know how you feel about Rakan." You grabbed his arm, making him turn back towards you. He still wouldn't look at you. You knew how heartbroken he would be but you had to rip this off like a bandage. Sure, you could have used a different approach but it was either you tell him now or he wasn't going to know at all.

"How'd you know…?" He muttered. You reached up, placing your hand on his cheek. Finally, his soft golden eyes met yours. You raised your eyebrows, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Are you serious?" You put your hands on your hips. "You've had a crush on my brother since we were children." You pinched the bridge of your nose. "You used to try and impress him with how strong you were and broke your arm." That caused him to burst out laughing.

"You remember that?" He put his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter.

"Of course." You rolled your eyes playfully. "You pretended like you weren't in pain even though you were crying." You heard Randall groan from being embarrassed.

"Don't get me started on when he signed your cast." You laughed.

"I wouldn't let anyone touch iiiit." He mumbled into his hands as he covered his face. You both laughed for a moment more before it falling into silence. You heard him sigh. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Don't lose hope, okay?" You whispered. "I will fix this."

"Lea...There wouldn't be a chance for him and me…" He muttered into your shoulder. "I am nothing but a guard. He's a prince, soon to be king."

"Shut up." You hissed. "Have you forgotten that my father was nothing but a peasant before my mother married him?" You pulled away from Randall, looking him in the eyes. "Stay. Determined. Anything can happen." Randall nodded, smiling. Randall had your back for years and you always had his. This wouldn't be any different. Guard or not, he was still your best friend.

"Now go.." You smiled up at him. "You have packing to do. I'm probably going to show my friends around a bit if they're awake. If not, I'll go visit Sahara."

"You look tired." Randall frowned. "Have you not gotten any sleep?" You shook your head. Those nightmares still haunt you, causing you to stay up the majority of the night, paranoid. Every little noise made it much worse.

"I'm fine. I'll sleep on the plane when we leave tonight. Go, meet up with me later." You gave him one last hug before he left. You sat down again, finishing your tea. It was best you didn't tell Randall about your plan until you had everything figured out…

You got up again, wandering the long corridors. You were biting your nails, a habit you thought you broke.

"Well if it isn't the princess." An overly cheery voice called out to you. You glanced over to a nearby window sill to be greeted by a lovely potted flower.

"Oh good morning Flowey." You cautiously walked over to him and leaned against the wall. "Why are you out here?"

"That stupid fucking numbskull Papyrus left me out here and no one came back for me." He muttered. You frowned. You're pretty sure that it wasn't intentional but that really sucks.

"Well. Do you wanna hang with me?" You asked, smiling. Flowey stared at you.

"What makes you think I'd want to hang out with you, hm?" He sneered. You shrugged. You made your way to your room.

"It's better than sitting in the window and doing nothing, no?" You called back to him. You changed into something more comfortable as well a black hooded cape. You walked back over to the window sill. You offered your arm to him and he looked at it, thinking. He hesitated but he slithered up your arm and wrapped himself around your neck, becoming a second choker.

"It's only because I hate sitting in this stupid window." He grumbled. "We are Not friends." You nodded, pulling the hood over your head. Before you left, you peeked into the guest room. It was filled with snoring. All of your friends were cuddled under blankets. You chuckled, gently closed the door, quickly making your way outside. It had gotten a bit warmer than it was earlier this morning, but the breeze was still there. Through you could do without this hood, it was required to protect the Royals from being recognized by anyone. You felt like it was one of the most obvious things.

You snuck into the barn off to the side of the castle. You admired all of the horses but one stood out the most.

"Hey Noir…" You rubbed the snout of a black horse that had a black mane to match. He snorted softly at you. "You've been good?" You took him out of his stall and saddled him up.

"Ready to go?" A voice called out. You gasped. Once you realized who it was, you glared at Randall for startling you. He chuckled. "Gotta keep you on your toes." Randall hopped onto the horse first before helping you on. It was going to be a long ride to where you were going.

Sahara was known as the witch of the kingdom. Through many stories, her family was banished because people lived in fear that they would curse them. That wasn't true. Sahara and her family choose to live out in the forest. It was quieter and she can easily gather her resources. Witches have amazing magic. Magic you were very fond of. Even though you were already very powerful, you wanted to learn as much as you could.

The horse was pulled to a halt in front of a giant sequoia tree. This is the oldest and tallest tree in this forest. It holds some powerful magic. If this tree dies, so does the entire forest. So many creatures would lose their homes...so many creatures would die…

That's where Sahara comes in. Many saw her as a wicked witch, you see her as the guardian of this forest.

"Why are we stopping at a tree?" Flowey asked, dragging you out of your thoughts. You hopped down from Noir and looked back towards Randall. He nodded at you before turning around to keep watch.

"Visiting a friend." You walked up to the door of the tree but before you knocked on it, you heard a soft 'meow'. You looked around and spotted the black cat.

"Your friend is..a cat?" Flowey scoffed. "Could you be any fucking weirder?"

"Are you serious? You're a talking flower." You rolled your eyes. The cat meowed again before transforming into a woman. Sahara wore a black dress with long lace sleeves. She had piercing yellow cat eyes that made Flowey shiver. You smiled, pulling down your hood.

"Long time no see, Azalea." Sahara took your hands into hers, smiling down at you. "I thought maybe you had forgotten about me"

"How could I? You're one of my best friends." You hugged her, she returned it.

"Speaking of friends, I see you brought a new one." She looked at Flowey.

"Mhm. This is Flowey, Flowey this is Sahara." You murmured, watching Flowey sink back into your cloak. He must be intimidated. Sahara chuckled before ushering you into her home. On the inside of the tree was just as big. There was a bed, a cauldron, chairs, and shelves filled with potions and books. There were Christmas-like lights hanging all over the walls. It was so warm and cozy.

"Are you troubled?" Sahara asked, looking towards you with a raised brow. Should you ask her about Desdemona? It's quite possible she could help…

"Why don't you listen to me? If you could just get close enough to her, you could slit her throat." Rayvn hissed. Even if you could get close enough, Desdemona is very cautious to not leave your father's side. She could easily use your father as a shield of some sort. Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Tell me, is it because of the dark energy that lingers around the castle. Around that...woman?" Sahara asked in a hushed tone. You nodded.

"Rayvn wants to kill her." You groaned, rubbing your face.

"Doesn't she want to kill everything she deems a threat?" Sahara blinked, causing you to snicker. You could feel Rayvn becoming annoyed.

"Indeed she does." You walked over to the shelves, admiring all of the potions, gently touching them. "I do not want this kingdom to fall into her hands. It will not end well." You sat down in one of the chairs.

"What can I do to help?" Sahara asked, sitting down as well. Concern was written over her face.

"My friends and I are heading back to Mt. Ebott either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. It's not enough time to gather information." You looked up at her. "I need you to do that for me. Get anything you can on Desdemona." Sahara nodded.

"In secret I assume." She stood up, grabbing a small book from a shelf. She flipped through it, stopping on a page and whispering words from it. You watched her curiously.

"If someone was listening outside of this room, they will not remember anything that was spoken." Sahara smiled. "I'll gather as much as I can."

"Thank you." You pulled the hood back over your head. "I'm sorry I can't stay much longer." You stood up, hugging Sahara again. You eyed her bookshelves again. "By the way..you got anything new?"

Sahara laughed before going over and picking up a large bag and handing it to you. It was heavy. Your eyes must have been filled with stars. You became excited.

"I knew you would eventually ask." Sahara chuckled. "I got these recently. Old scrolls, potion books, transformation spells and such. I think you'll enjoy them. Now get going. You don't want to keep Randall waiting for too long, hm?" She walked you back outside. You got back onto Noir with the help of your guard.

"Azalea…" Sahara called. You looked back at her. She was frowning. "Take great care.." You nodded. Randall gently pulled on the reins, causing Noir to run off through the forest. You didn't notice Flowey peeking out of the side of your hood, looking back at Sahara.

-Flowey PoV-

The rest of the day was filled with nothing but sightseeing. I was back in this stupid pot. Why were these idiots so intrigued by nature and things? It was aggravating. I'll admit, listening to the history behind it all was..interesting.

Many of the villagers knew about my story. Well...Asriel's story. They were so...proud and saddened. It didn't matter anyway. I'm going to be stuck as a fucking flower for the rest of this miserable life. I'm tired of being stuck in this body. I know I fucked up in the past but I didn't need to be babysat by that Smiley Trashbag or anyone else. I just want to feel happy again. The closest I've ever come to such is being around Frisk...They remind me so much of Chara.

But for some reason, I had a sliver of hope because of that girl.

Sahara.

Azalea told me how much of a powerful person she is. Maybe she could somehow assist me…

In the middle of the night, once everyone fell asleep, I went back to the tree. I was staring up at the door, hesitant to knock.

"This is a mistake…" I muttered. I shouldn't be getting my hopes up. I shouldn't be getting my hope up at all. If Alphys couldn't do it, how could a stupid fucking witch return me my body? I shouldn't be here.

"I knew you would come back." Sahara purred. I quickly turned around, vines ready to attack until I realized the feline sitting in front of me was the woman from earlier. I glared, watching her lick her paws. She looked at me. "Is there something you need?"

"No…" I hissed. "Why would I need your help?"

"You can't be lost. You managed to sneak out and get here on your own." She stood up, walking around me as if I'm her next meal. Those yellow eyes of hers made me nervous. But why? I could rip her to shreds. She shifted back into a human, sitting back down in front of me.

"I needed the air." I looked away. This was a big mistake

"Prince Asriel.." I flinched. I actually haven't heard that name in some time. "That is your name, correct?"

"Yes…" I whispered, glaring up at her. All she did was smile. Why?

"Relax yourself." She gently touched my petals. I shivered. "You are suffering a great pain. Something you wish I could release you from." I nodded.

"I'm...so tired of being this flower," I muttered. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be treated like a villain after trying so hard to make things right? Do you have any idea what it's like being in the presence of your mother and she doesn't even realize that you're her son? I sit in a pot all day and the only person that trusts me is a child?" What am I doing? Why am I crying? Why after all this time am I spilling so much to a person that I don't even know?

"Shh shh…" Sahara whispered, gently wiping my face. I pulled away, feeling ridiculous. "I believe I can help you, but I will need some time." She made me look at her and she smiled.

She was my only hope…


	19. Milk, Honey and Ink

It was time for you to leave again.

It had been another sleepless night and you were the only one awake. You were sitting on the bench under the window, watching as the sun rose.

You were so tired. Not only were you sleep deprived, but you were also worried about leaving this kingdom in the hands of your father and Desdemona. You were worried about your siblings.

"You're going to have to do it anyway," Rayvn grumbled. You put your face in your hands, frustrated.

"I am not KILLING HER, Rayvn" You growled. You ran your hand through your hair. You didn't want this to be like every fairytale story you heard or seen. You didn't want to kill the villain.

But will you have a choice?

Groaning, you stood up. quietly making your way into the hallway. You shivered slightly. It was chilly but you welcomed it. You peeked into the guest room to see if at least Sans were awake. You tip-toed into the middle of the room, listening to the snoring. You were able to tell that the loudest snoring was from Undyne, the "nyeh heh hehs" were from Paps and the soft snores were from Frisk. Even Flowey managed to be comfortable in his pot

You were envious. They were able to sleep so well but if you dared...that monster would interrupt your dreams. He took something valuable from you at such a vulnerable time.

" Stop. You're clawing at yourself. You're going to bleed." Rayvn warned. You took your hands off of your arms and left the room. You decided it would be a great idea to head outside for a moment.

It was raining. You went down the stone steps that lead into the courtyard, walking barefoot across the wet grass. It always felt nice when it rained. I always calmed your nerves. Feeling the droplets run down your skin. You didn't know how long you were out there but you didn't really care.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you that you'll catch cold standing in the rain?" Randall placed a jacket over your head.

"Huh? Oh yeah.." You murmured. You were too lost in your thoughts to register what was happening.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Randall frowned. He waved his hand in front of your face. You didn't respond immediately but when you did, you only nodded. "Azalea…" He gently touched your arm and you looked up at him.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good!." You smiled. You spotted a few carriages in the distance. They must be there to take you to the airport.

"Come on. Let's get you dried off." He whispered, leading you back inside. You shivered when you walked back to the castle. He took you back into your room, putting a towel around you and pulling out an outfit for the day. A pair of black sweatpants with a tank top, a matching sweatshirt, and some sneakers.

"You don't have to do this…" You murmured through a yawn. You started drying off your hair. "This isn't really in your job description.."

"I'm aware." Randall hummed. He picked up your suitcase and put it in the hallway. You watched him as he fumbled about in your room, collecting little things that you usually bring with you when you leave. "It is in the "Best friend since we were in diapers" job description though." He winked at you before leaving, closing the door behind him so you could get dressed. You chuckled softly.

"I have to put him on a vacation eventually…" You were pretty sure you could handle yourself without Randall around. "I wonder who his substitute is…" You stood up, putting on the outfit he placed out. As soon as you sat back down, there was a rapid knock on your door and before you could answer, your teary-eyed little brother rushed in. He jumped into your arms, holding you tightly.

"Please don't go…." Luka whimpered. Oh, that broke your heart. You held him tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it, okay?" You reassured him. You planted a kiss on his forehead. "I promise." You were starting to tear up too. You stood up with him in your arms, walking into the hallway. All of your brothers were standing there, awaiting your departure. While you knew that you'll miss each other, you knew that all of you had the same dreading thought.

Desdemona.

Once you leave, she's going to plan something. You could feel it. Something that would probably ruin this kingdom. Maybe destroy your family. Something you're bound to have to fix because no one else can.

After a moment, you placed Luka down. You pulled Zeke and Axel into a tight hug. Once you let them go, you looked towards Rakan. He smiled sadly at you.

"We'll be fine, okay?" He murmured, pulling you in close. You heard him sniffle and you completely broke down. All of you did. Once you all pulled it together, you pulled away from Rakan.

"You protect this kingdom while I'm gone, Rakan...You protect them…" You whispered to him, looking down at your younger siblings.

"Of course." He whispered, chuckling. "Royal promise." He held out his pinky. You smiled, wrapping your pinky around his.

"You better." You heard movement coming from behind him, seeing your friends emerge from the guest room. They didn't notice the five of you at first but when they did, Luka ran up to Papyrus, hugging his leg. Axel and Zeke also went to say goodbye.

"Azalea…" Rakan said softly. You looked back up at him. "Please be safe." Rakan looked towards your friends then to the ground. "I know you can handle your own but…Try not to wander too much." He smiled a bit, ruffling your hair.

"I'll be safe." You punched him lightly in the arm before going over to greet your friends. You listened as your siblings said their goodbyes and gave their hugs. Before long, you made your way outside. It had stopped raining.

Your friends started to get into the carriages. Glancing over your shoulder, you noticed Sans talking to Rakan. You raised an eyebrow but Rakan just smiled in your direction. Odd.

Sans was the last one to get into the carriage. So it was just you and your siblings staring at each other. It was just like the first time you left. Worried glances and sad expressions. You felt tiny arms being wrapped around your waist.

"Luka…" You murmured, trying to calm your younger brother down by rubbing the top of his head. It didn't work of course so you knelt down. "Luka... I need you to be strong for me, okay?" You hugged him tightly. "I told you, I'll be back really soon. I need you to look after these dorks for me." You wiped his face. "They are absolutely nothing without me." You whispered, causing Luka to giggle.

"Whatever will I do without my obnoxious big sister?!" Axel cried out, dramatically putting a hand on his forehead and a hand on his chest. "Woe is me!" He pretended to fall out, landing in Zeke's arms. Zeke began to rapidly fan him making you and your siblings laughed.

"See Luka? I haven't even left yet." You put your hands on your hips. "I gotta have you look after him and give me a daily report about everything that's happening, okay?" Luka nodded quickly before jumping onto Axel, causing him, Zeke and Axel to fall.

As you were about to get into the carriage, someone clearing their throat. You looked behind you to your father. The two of you just looked at each other, not speaking until he opened his arms to you for a hug. Hesitantly, you walked over to him, hugging him. He held you tightly.

"I love you Azalea." His spoke with a gruff voice. "I haven't been the best towards you. I'll make it up to you." He planted a long kiss on your forehead. As much as you wanted to, you didn't get your hopes up.

With final goodbyes, you got into a carriage and in less than an hour, you all made it to the airport and boarded a plane and were on the way back to Mt. Ebott. Everyone seemed to have fallen back to sleep. You yawned, staring out the window and watched the clouds go by.

You already had a rundown of the schedule for the day. Once you arrive in Mt. Ebott, your friends are to be dropped off at their homes. Once you return to the family home, you will have about 3 hours to eat and prepare for the signing of these papers unless something's changed. You should ask but when you looked over at your guards, they were completely knocked out. You chuckled softly. You'll find out later. Once the signing is done, you have another meeting either today or tomorrow.

"The full moon is in a few days…" You muttered. Which is very unfortunate. You didn't wanna be locked in the house with 7 guards on duty until the next day. You sighed, deciding it would be best to deal with that once the time comes. For now, it's best to attempt to sleep. You put on some headphones, closed your eyes and tried to get comfortable.

After a moment, you sighed frustratedly and glared out the window.

This was going to be a long flight.

When you arrived back at Mt Ebott, the signing had been pushed to 5 pm, leaving you with 5ish hours of free time to do nothing. Your friends were safely taken home and you were settled back in the family mansion. You could bother Randall or call Sans but you're pretty sure they're both extremely tired from the plane ride and would like a bit more sleep before they had to deal with today.

You didn't get to sleep on the plane. You blamed it on being too bumpy. The lack of sleep is starting to affect your mood. You were becoming agitated and impatient. You couldn't concentrate. That's going to be pretty bad during this meeting. You needed to do something about it. Maybe some coffee? An energy drink? Maybe there was some sleep aid in the bathroom cabinet.

You leaped from your bed and went into the bathroom, scanning the medicine cabinet. You came out empty handed.

"Hm.." Maybe Randall has some. You left your room, quietly walking down the hallway. Randall's bedroom door was cracked open. You poked inside. Randall was snoring softly, tangled up in a blanket. You tiptoed through his room into the bathroom. You flinched as you opened the cabinet as it let out a long squeak. You looked at all of the medicine bottles. It was mostly cold medicine and pain pills. Most of them weren't even open. You came up empty handed yet again.

You sighed, defeated. You knew Blaze and Quinn didn't have any. Walking out of the captain's bathroom, you walked directly into him. You've been caught. Randall looked down at you, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. You smiled innocently.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rolling his eyes at your attempt. You groaned, rubbing your face. Lying to Randall was useless. He often saw through your bullshit plus you didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"I can't sleep." You muttered into your hands before looking up at him. His expression softened. "I was looking for sleeping pills or something to knock me out." You slid past him and sat on his bed.

"Hm." Randall paces for a moment. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back." You listened as his footsteps disappeared downstairs. You crawled into his bed.

"Why is it so fucking soft.." You buried your face in a pillow. Once he returned, you sat up. He handed you a large glass of warm milk and honey.

"Drink up." He smiled softly. "When Millianna and Blaze couldn't sleep, mom would always give them this. Maybe it'll help." You took a long sip. You could feel yourself starting to relax. Randall opened up his laptop that was sitting on his desk. Before long, the sound of rain and soft thunder filled the room. He took the empty glass from you and sat down on a small couch in the corner of the room, watching you as you quickly began to doze off.

You got 3 hours of sleep before Randall's alarm went off and you heard him fall off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. You peeked from under the covers at the disgruntled rabbit. You actually felt bad for kicking him out of his bed. You got up, helping him to his feet.

"Better?" He asked with a yawn.

"Strangely enough, yes." You nodded.

"Good. Go get ready. I'll get the other up and make you something to eat." Randall ushered you out of his room. You knew the drill and went through your daily rituals before getting into a glittery blue, knee-length dress and black heels. As you made your way downstairs, Toriel called you. She sounded extremely nervous and excited. You spoke with her for a moment as you quickly ate.

Randall and the other two guards patiently waited for you outside as you finished eating. As you got into the car, you told Toriel you'd see her soon. Everything seemed like it was moving quickly...

Again, the ride wasn't a long one but this time, getting through the large crowd as a bit harder. Randall and Blaze had to gently push people back behind their lines to prevent them from touching or harming you. Yet you all managed to make it in and head upstairs with no other issues.

"Your majesty, it is good to see you again." James smiled towards you. He got up from the table and lightly kissed your hand. You smiled in return. Most of the greetings towards you were the same.

Except for Asgore and Toriel who gave you huge hugs.

You sat next to them, chattering to each other and waiting for the meeting to start.

Jacques suddenly walked in with a large paper in hand.

"I know I am late so I will try to make this quick." He was grinning from ear to ear. "This a big step for you all. The people here in Mt Ebott want nothing but peace and equality." He walked to the end of the table you were sitting on and handed it to you. "Take your time as you read through this."

Nodding, you read through the list of rights for Monsters several times. There were no mistakes and everything made sense. It actually looked rather familiar.

"These..are directly from the laws of my kingdom." You whispered.

"Indeed they are!" Jacques said excitedly. "We agreed that your laws just made much more sense than arguing and making up new ones. These were perfect."

"Check for invisible ink...I don't trust them." Rayvn murmured. She did have a point. It wouldn't be surprising if something like that were to happen. You held the long paper up to the light.

Nothing so far.

"Aparecium." You whispered. Aparecium is revealing spell that Sahara taught you. It always saved your ass before you signed important documents. Nothing appeared on the paper and you sighed of relief. You passed the document to the Dreemurrs to confirm that this was okay. They looked at you and nodded. Instead of a pen, you were given a bottle of ink and a quill to sign it with. Jacques and the Dreemurrs signed it after you.

Toriel began crying as everyone in the room began cheering. Mary didn't seem pleased but it didn't matter. Pictures were being taken to record this important milestone for the Monsters. This was a big victory for them.


End file.
